Hired Protection, Unhired Lover
by ArtistKnown
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog is a loner until he saves famous singer and song writer Amanda B. Rosaline. She hires him as her bodyguard and they soon develop more than a professional relationship. There will be lemons so mature readers only. Please read and review.
1. Coming To America

I – Coming To America

The story begins in Beijing, China with a quite known cobalt blue hedgehog was walking out of a Shaolin temple in his traditional blue Shaolin robes and after 10 years of intense training Sonic The Hedgehog, at the age of 25, had mastered more than 20 different styles of Kung-Fu. Sonic had grown quite muscular from the intense training over the years and had developed a six pack, large biceps and triceps and abs. His quills had also grown 5 inches longer. Sonic had travelled to China 10 years in hope of just find some bottle water during his pursuit in claiming he could travel the world in one day but soon found out something more important, finding a purpose in life through something other than his speed. All the years of travelling across the world were certainly challenging, but Sonic wanted something new and refreshing in his life and saw learning Kung-Fu as a new lease in life and a more cool way of kicking ass and taking names! But would years of isolation from modern society drastically change him?

Sonic was meditating inside the Shaolin Monastery until he heard footsteps walking into the temple. Sonic didn't open his eyes but could tell who it was.

"It's nice to see you again Master Chun-Li."

Master Chun-Li smiled and chuckled. "I'm surprised you can tell it is me even when you're eyes are closed."

Sonic smiled. "Sometime you see more with your eyes closed."

Master Chun-Li smiled as Sonic stopped meditating and stood up and to his surprise saw a box in his hands

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

Master Chun-Li smiled. "It's a gift. Take it. Open It."

Sonic took the box and opened it. His became wide in shock as he saw blue version of the traditional orange robes every shaolin monk wore at the monastery with dark blue dragon on the back and Chinese language written along the side of the dragon.

Sonic smile grew larger and larger. "Wow. I don't even know what to say but…"

Sonic hugged Master Chun-Li very strongly and it took him by surprise but he quickly hugged back. "…Thank you."

Master Chun-Li smiled. "This rob will bring you great memories. I promise."

They both ended the hug and Sonic soon made his way out of the temple as he knew it was time for him go back home.

"You're right it is time for you return home."

Sonic turn around and smiled as he realised he was still perfuming his old mind reading trick. Sonic chuckled deeply. "You know I still don't know how you do. And you still didn't teach me after all those years."

Master Chun-Li smiled. "That is one technique I'd prefer to keep a secret."

Sonic and Master Chun-Li laughed for several second

Sonic turned around after leaving the temple and bowed to his elderly teacher over the years Master Chun-Li, who was a quite elderly white male hedgehog and 1 foot shorter than Sonic who was 5 Ft. 9 inches, he was also wears his traditional orange shaolin robes.

Sonic bowed in front of his master on last time. "Thank you for teach me everything I need to know and more, I think I'm ready to return to the home."

Master Chun-Li smiled, clapped his hands together and bowed back. "No, thank you Sonic. You've been one of the most progressive students I have ever teached in my 45 year history in this Shaolin monastery. I remember when I first saw you, you were quite an arrogant teenager who thought to know everything before I taught, constantly claiming every day you were the next Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee and you seemed so confident and wanted to learn everything and I'll admit I had my doubts but you've certainly proved me wrong over the years and seems as though you've learned the overall majority of the Chinese martial arts techniques and moves."

Sonic smiled. "Yeah. I'll certainly never forget the day when I first came here. "

- _Flashback -_

_10 Years Ago_

_Green Hill Zone _

Sonic had made a wager on himself that he could travel the entire world in just one day, his cocky attitude got the best of that day but in reality he looking for something challenging considering how fast he was. Tails and Knuckles certainly didn't approve.

Tails had a concerned look and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

Sonic gave his trademark smile and thumbs up. "Of course I am. This is going to be a lot fun and beside I done much lately."

Knuckles frowned. "You're crazy Sonic! Do you have any idea how large the planet is? This is dangerous you could seriously damage your trying to do this."

Sonic raised his eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? I ran miles in seconds every day I think I can handle this and who know what I'll see when I travel."

Tails sighed. "Well I guess all I can say is good luck. And when you come back I'll tack you in a ride in my aeroplane."

Sonic smiled brightly. "Sound great Tails! I'll bring you a souvenir when I come back Knuckles. "

Knuckles smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just make sure you come back quickly so we can have our rematch."

Sonic clenched his fist and smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world. And besides I'll only be gone for a day."

A blue streak was then seen by Tails and Knuckles as Sonic sped off. There was anxiety in the face of Knuckles but Tails had fear in eyes and he couldn't understand why.

_- Two hours later -_

Sonic was racing at super speed across Asia as China was sonic first stop. Sonic Raced across Mount Song in Beijing and soon came across a Shaolin monastery and stopped as he felt slight exhausted and was looking for drink and a quick rest before taking off.

He walked into the temple and saw an elderly white male hedgehog meditating in the middle of the floor.

Sonic walked to the white hedgehog and light taped him on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt you but I was hoping whether you had any bottle water."

The white hedgehog didn't respond and Sonic was beginning to get agitated considering he was on the clock.

Sonic taped his shoulder again. "Excuse me."

The white hedgehog opened his eyes slowly to reveal his yellow eyes. He slowly stood up and Sonic backed off a little. The white hedge turned around and faced Sonic

"You seem quite a rush, Sonic."

Sonic eyes became extremely wide in shock and backed off even more. "How the hell do you know my name?"

The white hedgehog smiled. "Someone during my deep meditation told me. You need to relax and become calm only then can you achieve absolute focus and properly master the arts."

"All I need is some bottle water ok I don't need you giving me any Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee shit! And beside I'm already as strong and fast them I could kick both their asses."

The white hedgehog smiled and then chuckled "Is that so? Well how do you feel taking on an old man like me?"

Sonic smiled and then chuckled "Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna beat up an old man!"

Master Chun-Li smiled. "Why don't you stop talking and start fighting."

Sonic show his trademark cocky grin and go ready to charge at Master Chun-Li. "Whatever you say, old man."

Master Chun-Li stood still as Sonic charged at him at full speed. As Sonic went for the right swing but Master Chun-Li evaded it with ease and kicked him in the stomach that sent him flying back. Sonic quickly regain his composure charged at Master Chun-Li with a spin dash on for Master Chun-Li matrixed out of the way only for sonic come back at him and them jump over it. Sonic chased Master Chun-Li in the air with air only for Master Chun-Li to evade with ease and throw sonic hard onto the floor. Sonic rubbed his back become extremely agitated and not only was he getting the water he desired but he was getting his ass kicked by a 65 year old man. Sonic wanted to finish this quick and Master Chun-Li could clearly see the frustration, intensity and anger in Sonic's eye. Sonic was charging at Master Chun-Li at lighting quick pace and fist were flying quickly at Master Chun-Li but Sonic didn't land a blow as Master Chun-Li was evading the lightning quick punches with ease and the more energy he used trying to punch Master Chun-Li more tired he felt. Master Chun-Li knew this and when Sonic's guard was down he went for the decisive blow. Master Chun-Li punched sonic in the stomach so hard it winded him and he fell on the floor holding his stomach as he was gasping for air. Master Chun-Li shook his head and offered him a hand.

Sonic took the hand and was back on his two feet as he was still breathing heaving. "You could have landed a punch if you had been calmer and thought more clearly."

Sonic stared to breathe more easily. "Ok I get I lost. You wanted to make look like an idiot and you succeeded. Are you happy now? Are you gonna rub it in my face?"

Master Chun-Li shook his head. "No I'm going t. But I am going to say this with some hard work and more concentration towards your goal you could turn those air shots into punches."

Sonic smiled. "And you think you can teach that to me how concentrate and become calm?"

"Perhaps, if you're up for it."

Sonic smiled. "You know what I'm gonna take you up on that offer. Maybe a calm and concentrated attitude will help me a lot."

Master Chun-Li smiled. "I'm glad you're interested. Shall we begin with some mediation?"

Sonic looked a little confused as Master Chun-Li sat down and closed his eyes. Sonic eventually sat down, crossed legs and close his eyes. Only to open them again as something came to his mind

"Why do you close your eyes in meditation?"

"Sometime you see more with your eyes closed. Blue Dragon"

Sonic looked even more confused but closed his eyes eventually began meditating.

-_ End of flashback -_

Master Chun-Li chuckled. "That was certainly an eventful day wasn't it?"

Sonic raised his body and smiled at his master who also smiled back. "Yeah, it sure was fun getting my ass kicked by a 65 year old man. I still can't understand how at the age of 75 you can still be so athletic!" I really going to miss you master, it was honour learning from you.

Master Chun-Li laughs. "I may be old but that doesn't mean I still can't kick butt. I've proven that fact to you for the last ten years!"

Sonic chuckles. "You sure have old friend. I really going to miss you master, it was honour learning from you."

Master Chun-Li smiled. "It was an honour teaching you. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic waved at Master Chun-Li. "Goodbye."

Sonic began to slowly walk away for the temple.

"Farwell. Until we meet again, Blue Dragon."

Sonic smiled and walked slowly away from the temple. "I promise I won't get rusty like you said!" Sonic shouted as walked into the distance and made his way to the airport to get on his flight.

His master watched Sonic walk away until he was not visible and smiled and began to think to himself. 'Believe me Blue Dragon you will not get rusty your newly developed skills will be needed in more ways than one in the future.' He chuckled to himself as he walked back into his temple. Sonic walked through Tiananmen Square and takes on last look around the beauty and historic landmarks of the city of Beijing such as the Zhengyangmen gatehouse and the Tian'an Gate before making his way to the Chinese national Airport. Standing a loner in the airport waiting for the announcement and suddenly a Chinese woman was making an announcement over the intercom that, "Plane 2A to Los Angeles is now deporting." Luckily for Sonic the ten years spent in China aided him in learning Chinese fluently so he understood every word of what the women over the intercom. He makes his way to his designated gate and boards his plane. As he sits and waits for plane to take off he begins to think deeply and ask himself a difficult and true question. 'What am I going to do with my life now? I mean I have no family, no real friends after leaving them for 10 years and not telling them why and with no qualifications to work and I only have a thousand dollars to spend. How am I really going restart my social life in the City of Angels?' Sonic sighed and soon closes his eye and sleeps on the possibility of living the American Dream and truly making a making difference for not himself but for other people.


	2. Old & New Memories

II – Old & New Memories

_- Flashback -_

_2 days ago_

_Sonic and_ _Master Chun-Li were both in a fighting stance as they were preparing to spar in the open field near the temple. Sonic charged at Master Chun-Li with a left swing but Master Chun-Li but dodged the punch an__d went for killer blow to the stomach until __S__onic pushed the arm away before the fist could land with his left hand and then performed a jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick only for Master Chun-Li to block it and try to get in a blow onto face only for Sonic__ to matrix out of the way and then perform a series of backward somersaults until he back to his original fighting starting position. Master Chun-L performed a 'Just Bring it' motion with his hands and Sonic only smiled in response and narrowed his eyes as__ the both charged at each other fist were being traded from each other but not one landed on either of them. It was just a case of dodging punches for both of them. It was the ultimate battle of student vs. master. Soon the fight was happening so fast that__ you couldn't even see them fighting them, only slight flashes were shown of them fighting with each flash showing them trading a punch, a kick and a dodge evading that attack on the ground and in mid-air and you could only head sonic booms which represent__ed their fists clashing on the ground and in mid-air as well. Soon Sonic's original lightning pace proved to be a decisive factor as when he dodged a punch in mid-air he landed a knee to the stomach and as he went for the punch that would land Master Chun-__Li on the floor he seemed to evade it so fast it seemed like a flash. Master Chun-Li connected with a sweet punch on Sonic's jaw and then elbowed Sonic to the floor back first. He got back on his feet quickly with a fast no handed kip-up and soon saw Maste__r Chun-Li quicker in his face than in any of their previous battles. Sonic had to be fast and he was. Master Chun-Li we__n__t for a round house kick but Sonic blocked it with his right arm. Sonic went__ to__ counter with the right swing but the punch missed as Master __Chun-Li ducked and in the process went into a handstand and tried to counter Sonic's with a kick to face but Sonic dodged the kangaroo-like kick and kneed Master Chun-Li in the stomach and then kicked him away with force. Although, Master Chun-Li recovered__ much faster for Sonic's liking as he corrected himself in mid-air and was back on his fee. Sonic was charging at him but Master Chun-Li swiped Sonic of his feet. Sonic corrected himself by using his hands to push himself back on his feet and regain compos__ure before landing on the ground. Master Chun-Li went for right swing but Sonic dodged again with a back flip and as he pushes himself up in the air with the backflip he came down with a discus double axe handle to Master Chun-Li's face. Master Chun-Li qui__ckly responds by grabbing Sonic's left leg in __mid-air__ and slamming him to the ground. Master Chun-L__i__ tried __to __punch __S__onic in the face while he was on the ground but Sonic dodged it and soon had to duck and incoming kick from him as well. Sonic took advantage o__f the opportunity and kicked Master Chun-Li's remaining standing leg casing him to fall on his back and followed with a hard punch to stomach while he was on the floor effectively grounding him. Master Chun-Li winced immensely from the pain for several sec__onds and was gasping for air afterwards but soon had a smile on his face as did Sonic. The match was over. The student had beaten the master. Sonic aided Master Chun-Li who had a massive grin on his face as they both dusted themselves off._

"_After 10 years of advanced training you've finally defeated me."_

_Sonic smiled quite cockily. "Well it has been coming and you know it. I've come so close each year for the last decade and I've finally surpassed my master."_

_Master Chun-Li laughed. "You quite certainly have. But it not just now you've me to be honest it has been the case for the last few years in all honesty. I'm very proud of you Blue Dragon."_

_Master Chun-Li and Sonic both bowed simultaneously. "Thank you master. I think I'll go and meditate now."_

_Sonic was about to walk away until Master Chun-Li grabbed his shoulder. "Wait sonic there is something I want you to have."_

_Master Chun-Li handed him a white envelope. Sonic opened it and his eyes were wide in shock as he found out there was $1000 in cash and a one way flight ticket to Los Angeles inside. Sonic was speechless._

"_Your flight is due to leave in two days and the money is just for you to get a right start I know it may not be much but it was all I could get."_

_Sonic's eyes were as big as dinner plates, he still couldn't believe it. "I can even possibly think of what to… How and where did get this money and plane ticket"_

"_Don't worry about that. I know you've been yearning to make another start in life for the past few years. Your body language may not have shown it but deep down it your soul I could see the emptiness in it. I could only hope that this is the start to fill that emptiness." _

_Sonic shut his eyes to try and hold in the tears but he couldn't and tears were falling. Master Chun-Li embraced him as he also had tears in his eyes._

"_You've always been like a grandson to me."_

"_Thank you, Master Chun-Li. For everything."_

_- End of flashback -_

Sonic opened his eye with shock as he realised that he had tears on his clothes and wipe them off immediately. He deeply sighed as the flashback he experienced was very painful.

He looked out the window of his seat on the aeroplane and saw the famous Hollywood sign of Los Angles and saw the cloudless light blue sky and smiled, knew he was here. After an exhausting 10 hours the plane landed at approximately 3pm and got off still wearing his traditional shaolin orange robes and holding the box with his blue version of the traditional shaolin robes in his left hand. Sonic was so absent minded that he had forgotten to get a second set of clothes for the plane ride. But no one seemed to care so he decided to carry one wearing it as he left the airport and went to find the nearest clothes store in Los Angeles, which happened to be Banana Republic. As he went inside a few customers gave him a few weird looks as he went to the counter to get more information on the clothes available.

"Excuse me."

A 23 year old female purple cat wearing a black long sleeved polo shirt, black jeans and purple shoes, took her up from the magazine she was reading and looked up and down Sonic's body. She shook his head and began to tut her teeth.

"Your never gonna get anywhere in this city with that style handsome!"

Sonic smiled and then chuckled slightly. "Okay!"

The purple cat walked towards the male changing room and made a 'follow me' motion with her hand. "C'mon I'll show you some of the clothes that may fit you."

Sonic followed her to the changing room. The purple cat left momentarily and came back with some clothes in both her hands. "Okay, I got you white t-shirt, black jeans, geo-diamond boxers, stripe & checkered boxers, a pair of white rib socks and a pair of black suede Adidas campus II sneakers based on my original judgement of your body width and height. So try these out and if they don't fit I'll find some other that will fit your size perfectly."

The cat handed Sonic the clothes and then he put the clothes on the floor and then forgetting to close the changing room door and ended taking of the top half of his robes revealing his six pack abs. The cat's eye were wide in shock are she couldn't believe how muscular Sonic was. Sonic then proceeded to close the changing room door until the cat stop him from closing the door with her eye still wide form shock. She seemed like she was in a trance.

"No, don't close the door; I need to make sure I get an accurate measurement of _every _party of your body."

Sonic looked slightly confused

"Believe it is all part of my professionalism to make sure I please the customer in _any_ way possible."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, whatever you say you're the professional."

Sonic dropped the lowers the lower half of his robes to reveal even a greater shock to the cat. His penis was _HUGE_ and the cat knew it. She seemed to be in a deeper trance than before and he eyes only grew wider in amazement. She could feel her mouth beginning to water and she quickly swallowed her spit before it become noticeable and seemed like she was drooling.

Sonic laughed and then raised his eyebrow. "What's the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Sonic words snapped her out of her trance which seemed to last forever and then her face turned into a dark shade of pink from embarrassment as she released she was staring at him for too long.

"I…I…I… I'm sorry…I just…I…I…needed minute to make sure I made a mental note of _all _the necessary measurements. KAREN!"

"Who's Karen?"

"Oh she's just our tailor she'll make measurement of your body, KAREN!"

"I know this sound weird I don't really know you're name."

The purple cat was still staring at Sonic's body in awe. "You can call me anything you want, handsome."

Sonic stared at her with much confusion. "Okay…"

Then another female black cat, a year older, wearing a tight white t shirt, dark blue jeans and black Nike trainers came walking angrily towards the purple cat.

"What the hell are you shout four?! This better be good Alicia I was in middle of importantly stocking in the…new…polo…shirts…"

Now Alicia, along with Karen, was staring with awe at Sonic's seemingly perfect muscular body and massive penis. They stood for several seconds for sonic body became slightly cold.

"I'm gonna need more tape measurer Alicia."

Sonic started to shiver slightly. "I'm starting to feel a little cold from standing here naked so I'm gonna try these clothes on and you give me your personal opinion, okay?"

Both Alicia and Karen nodded in response as they were still staring at Sonic's body.

Sonic took the clothes and closed the door to change.

Both Alicia and Karen were still speechless and motionless from what they saw a few moments ago. Soon after a few seconds Karen was the first to speak.

"Damn, that is the sort of body and look you only see once in a lifetime, huh?"

Alicia was still motionless and speechless. Karen waved her hand in her face only for Alicia to fall onto the floor much to Karen's shock. Karen then began to lift her up by the arms to get her back up on her feet only for Sonic to come out dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"So… how do I look?"

Before she could even answer Alicia also fainted and all Sonic could do is laugh. Soon a green male hedgehog employee who also had green eyes and was 1 inch shorter than Sonic dressed in a taupe shirt, cream coloured trousers and brown William suede oxford shoes. He looked at Sonic, then looked at the two girls passed out on the floor and raised an eyebrow in confusion towards Sonic, who could only smile and laugh in response.

"Don't ask me what happened it's a long story."

The green hedgehog smiled. "Trust me this scene is worth a thousand words!"

Both Sonic and the green hedgehog laughed quite loudly. Sonic soon extended his hand to the male green hedgehog. "I'm Sonic."

The male green hedgehog extended his own hand and shook Sonic's. "I'm Mathew but my friends call me Matt. By the way you looked really good in that white t-shirt and jeans combo."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, you…err…female co-workers thought the same way."

Both Sonic and Matt smiled and then laughed. "You want to go the counter and buy it?"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah I got quite a lot of thing to care of today anyway."

Sonic went back into the changing room and changed back into his orange shaolin robes and carried the box with his gift from Master Chun-Li out the dressing room as well and then both Sonic and Matt walk to counter and Sonic pays for the cotton white t-shirt, black jeans, geo-diamond boxers, stripe & checkered boxers, a pair of white rib socks and a pair of black suede Adidas campus II sneakers. In total it came to $169.50. Sonic paid with cash upfront received the bag with his clothes and shoes in a bag.

"Well I'll guess see you later Matt."

"Yeah, maybe I'll come down your place sometime."

Suddenly it hit Sonic like a truck. He had no place to live. "Err…that maybe an issue."

"You have no place to live don't you?"

Sonic shook his head signalling 'no'. "Well, I know a place that has great apartment for a greet price I could write down the address of the complex for you."

Sonic smiled brightly. "That would be awesome."

Matt wrote down the address on Sonic's receipt and gave it to him. "Thanks Matt you've been more than helpful for me."

Matt smiled and laughed. "It's no problem whatsoever Sonic. I can only hope the best for you."

Sonic and Matt hugged briefly and waved to each other. "Bye Matt."

"Bye Sonic, you're welcome back anytime!"

Sonic walked out to call a taxi that was coming by, got in the driver the address and the taxi drove off.

Back inside banana republic the two girls were regaining consciousness and got back up on their feet. Rub their heads as if they had previously had a massive hangover for being drunk. Both the girls looked frantically for Sonic and couldn't see him. They both rushed to counter were Matt was standing reading a magazine and started to speak in unison.

"Have you seen a handsome blue hedgehog?"

"Yes."

The girls gasped. "You have!? Where is he?!"

"As a matter of fact I believe he just left to go to his apartment a few moments ago."

"You've got to be kidding me?! Son of a Bitch! This is all your fault! My fault!?"

The two girls scoffed at each other simultaneously and walked of in different directions."

All Matt could do was chuckle to himself.

- Half an hour later -

Casa De Vida

Sonic paid the fair of $52 and stepped out of the taxi. "Here it is, 3450 Sawtelle Blvd."

Sonic walked into the reception area where he rang the bell on the counter waiting for desk assistant to help him check in. Sonic was soon greeted by a blonde haired female hedgehog with bright emerald eyes like Sonic.

"Hello Sir, my name is Kathryn. How can I serve you?"

"Yes I would like to rent an apartment please."

Kathryn smiled. "No problem sir. I will just need you to sign an application and then once you pay the $650 the apartment is all yours."

Sonic smiled briefly but then realised the cost of the down payment would leave him slightly strapped for cashed. But he had nowhere to go and on one else to count on. He fills out the application for and then pays the $650 in cash to the Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled, and then gave Sonic his apartment key. "There you go Sonic, enjoy your stay here."

Sonic smiled. "Believe me I will."

Sonic read the name of the apartment he was going to be staying in decided to take the stairs since it was only on the second floor. He opened the door to reveal a beautiful apartment. It was approximately 600 square ft.; it had a quite large living room, a dining room, a kitchen, 2 closets, bathroom and even a balcony. It was everything Sonic expected and somehow more. He dropped his bag and his gift for Master Chun-Li and went outside to balcony. He had long view of the gorgeous city and it clears blue skies and inhaled and exhaled and large amount of air. The new life was beginning.

He went back to his bed and lied on it. "Now this is a memory. My first wide open view of Los Angeles is one I won't forget in a long time."

He closed his eyes and took a nap and thought of the realities he faced ahead tomorrow, how was he going to make money? He began to silently pray for miracle because right now that is what he needed right now if he was ever going to find progressive opportunities in The City of Angles.


	3. Date With Destiny

III – Date With Destiny

As our silent hero gets the rest he much needed rest lets shift the story to the more glamorous side of Los Angeles.

- Same Day -

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

Amanda Beatrix Rosaline, or better known as simply Amanda Rose in the media and by most other celebrities, was song writer and singer who seemed to be on the top of the music world and would you believe it started when she was just 6 years old. After the friend of a record producer discovered her singing talents during a school play, she soon began singing cover versions of famous song from the likes of Alicia Keys, Mariah Carey and Lauryn Hill. Her voice became the most sought after in the industry at one point. Two years later after stiff competition from the big four music labels at the time trying to sign her, Universal Music Group Sony Music, EMI Group and Warner Music, she would choose to sign with arguably the biggest record label in music history, Universal Music Group. After that her popularity and singing talent sky rocketed. After spending three years collaborating with the likes of Akon, Christian Milan, Cyndi Lauper, Black Eyed Peas and Eminem she released her own independent studio album, called Something Special, which received critical acclaim, sold more than 10 million units worldwide and went multi-platinum and eventually received a diamond certification, won two Grammy awards for Best Female Pop Vocal and Performance and Best Pop Vocal Album and set her on the path to superstardom. She would later win the Grammy Award for Best New Artist at just the age of 13 which was a new record and solidified her as a force to be reckoned with in the music business. Fast forward 10 years and 19 Grammy Award wins later and was it still case?

A pink female hedgehog who was wearing a short black spaghetti strap dress with a pair of black Chinese Laundry Strate over-the-knee boots and pink quills that were 13 inches past her shoulders in length was sitting on a coach inside her mansion, which was located in the most wealthy and prestigious area within the Bel Air section of Los Angeles, watching her 50 inch high definition television with much anxiety and nervousness. Sitting next to her was her flamboyant, to say the least, fashion assistant and stylist Rico, who was wearing a tight red shirt, leopard-skin trousers and black suede shoes.

"I'm so nervous about this Rico. I mean this is the first time I've submitted one of my songs for a Golden Globe award, what it if I'm not even one of the people that are up for contention?"

Rico placed his arm over Amanda's shoulder. "Don't worry honey. 'Always Together' was amazing and when it was in Toy Story 3 I was bawling like baby. And beside that single was number one on the charts for more than 2 weeks in more than half a dozen different countries and on top of that it was part of an album that also debut at number one on the charts and was the fastest selling album in the last 15 years! Shall I go on?"

Amanda Laughed. "No I think you've said enough to try and enhance my ego Rico. Oh crap, here come the announcement of the nominations!"

Phillip Berk, the president of the Hollywood Foreign Press Association who was in charge of the Golden Globe awards, walked out on the stage wearing a black suite and stood in front of the podium with the microphone on it.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the nomination announcement for the 68th annual Golden Globe awards. And here to reveal these nominations please welcome Josh Duhamel, Katie Holmes and Blair Underwood."

One by one each celebrity came up to announce the nominations in each category, Amanda was getting more and more nervous as she paid closed attention as to when they were going to announce the category she was hopefully going to be competing. Soon Katie Homes was the last celebrity to come up and first category she was announcing the nominees in was Best Original Song, Amanda heart was pounding and she was beginning sweat slightly.

"And the nominees for Best Original Song are 'Bound to You' by Christina Aguilera for the motion picture Burlesque, 'Coming Home' by Gwyneth Paltrow for the motion picture Country Song, 'I See the Light' by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi for the motion picture Tangled, 'You Haven't Seen the Last of Me' by Cher for the motion picture Burlesque and 'Always Together' By Amanda Rose for the motion picture Toy Story 3."

The television was instantly turned off my Amanda and a high pitched scream was heard next as jumped up and down in excitement and joy. Rico joined in the celebration screaming and shouting and hugging her at the same time.

"I can't believe I've been nominated for a Golden Globe! This so frigging awesome!"

Rico was smiling from ear to ear. "I know honey this is amazing remember this day, December 14th, the day you make one giant step towards becoming a megastar and remember the day, January 16th, the day you win your Golden Globe and become a megastar."

Amanda smiled and then giggled shyly. "Oh Rico, I can't get too cocky I mean I'm up against Cher, Mandy Moore, Christina Aguilera and Gwyneth Paltrow who are _WAY_ bigger stars than me and on top of that this is the fifth time I've submitted a song for recommendation for nomination for a Golden Globe award and now that I'm finally up for nominations I'm up against all these superstars! Man this is so cruel!"

Rico shook his head and placed both his hands on his shoulders. "You're finally up for the second most prestigious award a musician can get and your acting like this?! You seriously need to shop to get your mind straight."

Amanda smiled again. "I guess you're right and I do need to find something formal to wear considering I'm going to be at the Golden Globe Award ceremony."

"First Golden Globe and then that Oscar is coming home with us! Amanda you have a date with destiny!"

Amanda smiled at Rico then giggled as her and Rico went into the garage, beeped open her black BMW 550i Gran Turismo and got inside the car as her and Rico left to go on a shopping spree for the upcoming event.

- 3 Hours Later -

Casa De Vida

Sonic had woken up and was still contemplating on how he was going to make money. He decided to take his own walking his own walking tour of the city in hope of finding work and at the same time exploring the beauty of Los Angeles. He spent the next 3 hours walking through Los Angeles and he was so surprisingly calm throughout his journey. All the years spent in China truly has a significant change in his attitude on the world. All the meditation helped him in becoming calm, cool and collected, his always-in-a-hurry persona had completed disappeared. And there were was nothing the hustle-bustle crowd of the Sunset Strip could provoke him from becoming agitated and feel the need to speed up in the slightest, he just seem to ghost through. Soon he saw a note stuck on the inside of shop caught his attention is said 'Big Money! Specialist Hunter Wanted!' This intrigued him greatly but he saw that the name of the shop, 'Bounty Kings', this caused him to fell some confusion and slight hesitation but realised he had no other choice and entered the shop. He looked around a saw that the store inside was out of shape. There were cracks in the walls some wallpaper was peeling of the walls and the floor and desk looked like it had not been cleaned in months. Sonic was quite disgusted and had facial expression that represented that view. There was not as the desk so knocked on it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A black with spiky quills and a red stripe across each black quill wearing a black t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes came out the door behind the desk and stared at Sonic with much intensity.

"What do you want?"

Sonic pointed to the sign stuck on the inside of the window on the store. "I was interested in that vacancy you had."

"So you want to become a bounty hunter?"

"I guess so; I mean it's the only sort of work I can find in this city so I have no real choice."

"What qualification do you have?"

"Well…I know more than 20 different styles of Kung-Fu and I have no criminal record."

The black and red hedgehog smiled slightly and laughed quietly. "Well I'm not sure about believing in you claim of knowing more than 20 different styles of Kung-Fu."

"I'm serious about it, look I'll even prove it to you. Put a coin your hand."

The black and red hedgehog looked quite confused but went into his pocket and grabbed a quarter.

"What the catch here?"

"You've heard of the rumours that Bruce lee could snatch a dime off a person's open palm before they could close it, and leave a penny behind, right?"

The black and red hedgehog nodded.

"Well, if I can do the same thing, you'll believe me when I say I know more than 20 different styles of Kung-Fu and you hire men if I don't I'll walk out that door and never show my face in this pace again."

The black and red hedgehog thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Deal."

The black and red hedgehog held out the quarter and Sonic, quicker than a flash ran his hand over the black and red hedgehog's hand but he drew hand away as quickly. He chuckled to himself as if he was confident he hand kept the quarter and won the bet. But once he had opened his hand he had seen a penny in it. He eye became as big as dinner plates and Sonic had a smug grin on his face.

"Never doubt a Shaolin monk warrior 10 years in the making."

The black and red hedgehog smiled slightly and laughed quietly. "Impressive, very impressive. Now give me back my damn money."

Sonic chuckled and gave the black and red hedgehog his quarter back and the black and red hedgehog gave back his penny, but sonic grabbed his hand during the exchange and shook it.

"Sonic"

The black and red hedgehog smiled. "Shadow The Hedgehog."

"Now before I induct you I must tell you about the golden rules of being bounty hunter: You do _not_ kill unless absolutely necessary or if you are told beforehand by me, once I've given you a bounty to hunt down you have to hunt it down in 3 days or less or you won't be paid get and if any officer are after your during you mission do _not_ come back here. Did you understand everything I just said?"

"It's all mentally noted."

"Good. So with further ado I shall say, congratulations Sonic The Hedgehog, you are now an official bounty hunter."

Shadow extended his hand and Sonic shook it with much excitement and Shadow could certainly fell it.

"You won't regret this Shadow."

Sonic smiled at Shadow with great joy. "I have the feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Shadow smiled and then withdrew his hand as did Sonic. Shadow then went into the inside of the desk and pulled out a picture. He then slid on the table of the desk a picture of the first bail jumper Sonic needed to capture and Sonic picked up the picture and took a hard long look at it. "His name is Alex Woods; he jumped bail yesterday and you to bring him in. Once you prove to me that you can handle the small time jobs I'll put you up the big money mission and believe me there is _big_ money involved, at least three and half grand and on average you earn three hundred dollars for every bounty collected depending on the condition you capture him or her in and the amount of bails that person has jumped before."

Sonic took a moment to absorb the realism of the situation and the consequence he would have endure for the actions he would have to take to get the job done, but it was Sonic's first and probably only job he would get in this tough city and it may not have been his idea job but it was paying good and his martial art skills were being put to use, in a way. It was a win-win situation it seemed but no even Sonic would realise the significant change on his life becoming a bounty hunter would have. He headed out the door with the picture of his target in his right hand and officially began the hunt and his career. All Shadow did was steer as him as he left. A small smile crept on his face.

"I got a funny feeling about that kid, or maybe it just constipation."

Shadow then felt a deep and loud rumble coming from his stomach.

"Oh yeah it's definitely constipation. That damn Chinese food is fucking up my intestines man!"

He wrapped his arms around his stomach and ran to the toilet behind the toilet took take of his own personal business.


	4. The Final Decisions

IV –The Final Decisions

As the weeks passed Sonic grew much more developed in the bounty hunting business. He was seemingly capturing more bounties in record time every day and because of that he made hundreds of dollars and was able to afford to rent the apartment he was staying in at the Casa De Vida, bought more pairs of clothes and even bought a laptop for research on the bounties he was capturing, but to this day his still had not made that big money bounty capture Shadow was talking about over a month ago. Sonic was becoming stone cold hunter who was capturing bounties with his lightning speed but at the same time was maintain a calm and composed attitude. It was truly a deadly combination that would be tested more sooner than he would think.

Bounty Kings

- January 16th -

- 2PM PST-

Sonic walked in the store, sweating like a pig with also blood dripping from his mouth, with yet another bail jumper who was unconscious, in metal cuffs and has blood dripping from their mouth, nose, eye and head. Shadow was considerably shocked at the condition of Sonic, the bail jumper and time it took him to come back.

"That's amazing Sonic. You've caught this bounty in record time; it only took you 45 minutes to catch this bail jumper."

Sonic forced a smile on his face as all the muscles his body were tired and aching from the amount of running and fighting he had to do.

Sonic then dragged the unconscious body and placed it on a chair and then wiped the blood his knuckles, chin and neck. "It may seem easy but believe me it is a lot harder than you think."

Shadow smiled slightly. "Well Sonic I have some big news to tell you…"

"Wait Shadow, before you tell me your big news I have some big news to tell you."

Shadow looked at him with much confusion and curiosity. "What kind of news could you tell me right now that is possibly more important than what I have to say?"

Sonic lowered his head slightly and then took a deep sigh as he raised his head. Sonic needed job but the amount of pain and suffering he had to dish out to the people he needed to capture or the objects he needed to retrieve was far too much for conscious to handle. He had to end it now.

"Don't want to be a bounty hunter anymore."

Shadow looked at him with confusion and slight anger. "What? Why the hell would you want to quit now? You're on such on roll you've made more money in a month than any other bounty hunter has made in years!"

Sonic looked at Shadow with much intensity and seriousness. "At what cost? You have no idea of the fights some of the people are willing to do through just to protect themselves from being hunted down by me. The sacrifice's they are willing to make just to project objects such as jewellery or art is staggering and at time I've had to come up against dozen of enemies willing just to project a 18 year old. I can't go through this anymore. It's not even that I'm ungrateful, it's just I fell there is more of a less violent and clean way to earn money. I'm sorry Shadow."

Shadow felt very disappointed and let out a deep and long sigh as he rubbed his hands into his face.

"Don't be. I understand what angle you're coming from. It's a dirty business and if you want out then I can fully understand. You want to be an honest man who works for his money in a more decent way and I respect the hell out of you for saying that to me. But I honestly don't think the bounty hunting business will be the same without you. But on the flip side, you've made so much money in one month that I can retire now. So in all honesty, I want to thank you."

Sonic smiled as Shadow extended his hand. Sonic grabbed his hand and shook it slow and steadily as he was still feeling quite tired.

"I'm really glad I met you."

Shadow smiled contently. "Well I guess there now no reason to tell about the big new I had planned."

"To be honest I still want to know what the big news was Shadow, I don't like secret being kept from me."

"OK. Well you know about that big money mission I was promising to give you when you first came here over a month ago."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Well believe it or not due to circumstances, that was not of my doing, that big cash opportunity is coming tonight."

Sonic was quite shocked and taken back a little. "Really?"

Shadow nodded his head. "Yep. No I haven't got an exact number yet because I'm still doing calculations but I certain that this _is_ big money were dealing with. Here a photo of him."

Shadow then slid photo of brown male hedgehog wearing expensive clothing and silver jewellery. Sonic looked down at the picture and took a note of this. He raised his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Call me crazy but he looks like a famous celebrity."

Shadow scratched and lowered his head. "Well…"

"Oh Shadow you've got to be kidding me…"

"Oh c'mon it's your final mission and besides because of all the money you made me in the month alone I was able buy in some more 'internal' connections. Even if the police were to find you and try to arrest you I would have my personal internal connections deal with you record and keep it clean; I promise."

Sonic thought about the possible situations he would face very carefully for a few moments but concluded that he truly had nothing to lose.

"OK, I'll do the job."

Shadow smiled. "Excellent. Now my suggestions are to go back home, do some research on this guy and take a bath because you seriously need it, no offence."

Sonic smiled and laughed. A smile crept on Shadow's face as well.

"I'll get to it. See you soon."

Sonic then began to walk out the store until Shadow called him. "Sonic"

Sonic stopped as he about to walk out the door and turned around. "Huh?"

"I'll call you later. I need you to come back here because I've got a special surprise for you."

Sonic smiled. "Really? Even more than the other big surprise you've already told me already today?"

Shadow smiled at Sonic who smiled back at him. "Maybe, but you have to see it believe it"

Sonic walked out and headed back to his apartment to begin the intensive research and take a much needed shower while Shadow made a series of calls.

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- 3PM PST -

Amanda was walking up stairs to her room with Rico following her closely.

"For the last time, NO!"

"By why? It would a safe and smart idea!"

Amanda turned her head around fiercely which caused some of her pink quills to catch Rico in the face.

"Listen and listen good, there is no way is hell I am insuring my voice, it absolutely ridiculous and waste of money!"

"Oh c'mon, all the big celebrities have insured their most significant assets."

Amanda frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Just because Mariah Carey insured her legs for one billion dollars doesn't mean I'm going to insure my voice for two billions dollars."

Amanda continued up the stars and walked along the hallway with still Rico following her.

"But honey…"

Amanda turned her head around fiercely again which caused some of her pink quills to catch Rico in the face yet again.

"END OF STORY!"

Amanda then opened the door with some force and slammed it with the same force causing Rico to cringe slightly. Rico opened the door to see Amanda taking off her clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"I just want to look out for you."

Amanda didn't bother opening the bathroom door to talk to him. "That's nice."

"I just don't want anything to happen to beautiful voice when you go out tonight."

"Okay first of all, I'm going the Golden Globes ceremony today, and secondly, it's not going to be held at night so there no need to worry."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the party that superstar quarter back of the Mississippi State Bulldogs Brian Knappmiller is having later tonight."

"I'm not going to that party, especially with him there!"

"Why? He sent you a special invitation and it's a private party! Give me one good reason why you wouldn't want to go to his private party?"

"Because he's a self-obsessed, arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic jackass!"

"Touché. But I know for a fact that chances like these only come up once a while and besides you need to loosen up you've been really stressed lately."

"That because I have Golden Globe ceremony I need to get to in less than hour and I still don't know what to wear!"

"Honey I have that already sorted out for you just come out of the bathroom and see your gorgeous dress and shoes!"

Rico frantically ran to Amanda 10 foot wardrobe and pulled out a white box from behind the wardrobe and placed it on Amanda red king sized be. He opened the box and laid out the red dress along with red heels. Amanda had finished taking her shower and had just finished brushing her teeth and as she walked out her bathroom with a towel wrapped around the lower half of her 34D breasts and her emerald eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she saw the red dress and heels on her bed. She looked at Rico with amazement.

"Seriously?"

Rico smiled and nodded his head. "Believe it honey!"

Amanda screamed and ran to Rico to give him a hug so strong that lead to him gasping for air after she ended the hug. Amanda picks up the red dress and heels and looks at Rico with even more joy and happiness on her face.

"You don't have to thank me it's all part of my job."

Amanda continued to smile at Rico. "I only have one thing to say, did you get me a dress for that party later tonight?"

Roc smiled. "You bet your ass I do. I'll show it to you when you win your Golden Globe later today."

Amanda smiled back at Rico. "Well I guess I better get changed and ready for the ceremony."

"Don't forget to put some make up, I want you look your best for when you're on the red carpet."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "You know I never wear make-up. I only wear lipstick and eyeliner at the most."

"Whatever you say honey, but I wouldn't kill you to glamour up!"

Rico left Amanda's room and went to his room on the opposite side of the hall to change into a more formal fashion of clothing for the event. After 20 minutes of changing and applying makeup and perfume both Rico and Amanda emerged from their rooms and looked at each other with surprised expressions on both their faces.

"I never though a homosexual could out dress me!"

Rico looked down at the black tuxedo he was wearing and looked up at Amanda again.

"Oh this old thing? It's just been gathering dust in my wardrobe ever since I went to my brother wedding last year. I'm surprised it still fits.

Amanda held out her arm. "Are you ready?"

Rico raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking that Ms Golden Globe Winner?"

Amanda laughed as Rico placed his around hers and walked outside the mansion to their limo waiting outside Amanda's mansion. They walked inside and the limo drove off to the ceremony.

"Next stop Beverly Hilton Hotel!"

Sonic's Apartment

Casa De Vida

- 3:30PM EST -

Sonic was typing very fast into his laptop and had been searching for information on his target. He only had a picture to go on so he had to do some deep research. He soon came across the very same person in the picture Shadow gave him earlier in Google images he clicked on the picture then clicked on the link that provided the picture originally and came across something quite surprising about the identity of the person and many other interesting facts surrounding him. Sonic made a note of this and continued the research. He knew he was going to be in for a rough night.


	5. A Day Of Surprises

V – A Day Of Surprises

Beverly Hilton Hotel

Beverly Hills, California

- 3:30PM EST -

The black limo stopped outside the red carpet which leads inside the Beverly Hilton Hotel where the ceremony and presentation of the 68th Annual Golden Globes was to take place. Rico stepped out first to a moderate amount of flash photograph and then without a second a second to spare Amanda stepped out to an amount of flash photography that was so intense it could blind a person. Luckily, Amanda had walked quite fast along the red carpet to avoid her eyes being damaged for the flashing lights of the photographers. She walked into the Hotel with Rico already beginning to talk to other celebrities. All Amanda did in response was smile and roll her eyes as she was soon being interviewed by a brown female hedgehog wearing a long black dress who had walked to Amanda and asked her about the ceremony and her chances of winning.

"This is Jess Parker of NBC News reporting from the Beverly Hilton Hotel where the 68th Annual Golden Globes are to get underway very soon. I'm here with world famous artist Amanda Rose who is up for a Golden Globe for Best Original Song. Amanda, how are you feeling?"

"Well, obviously nervous but I'm also optimistic about the possibilities. I'm keeping my finger crossed."

"You've had arguably the greatest start to the year that any musician could possibly have first your album, 'Greater Expectations', officially sold more than 50 million units and became the second best selling in history, you've been nominated for 10 Grammies which is the most in the awards history and you're on the verge of winning a Golden Globe. You've truly reached the summit and you're only 23."

"Well I never like bragging even in the slightest. I'm only in the music industry because I love writing music and I've always wanted to share my expression and feelings in the lyrics I write with the world and I never would have expected my music to this so well received so it's only a bonus."

"You have some stiff competition for the award this year. Not only are you up against Christian Aguilera but also Cher and Mandy Moore you really are up against it."

"Well they always say you learn more from losing than you do from winning so if I lose than I take a lot from that a build upon it for next year but I all can do for today is hope for the best."

"It was nice talking to you and good luck."

Amanda smiled at the reporter. "Thank you."

Amanda walked into the hotel as the celebrities were mingling and she though there would be no harm talking to the other famous figures of the world.

Sonic's Apartment

Casa De Vida

- 4:00PM EST -

Sonic had been going through several websites to ensure the information he noted down was legit. After over an hour of researching through the internet he decided to put an end to his searching and researching mostly because he was starting to stink of sweat and the smell of it was becoming unpleasant even for him. He gets up from his kitchen table, closes the laptop and heads towards the bathroom to take a shower.

- 4:15PM EST -

Sonic turned off the shower and stepped out of it and grabbed and towel to dry his body. He stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around the lower half of body and the phone began to ring. He instantly went to phone place on the stable on the nightstand near the bed and picked it up.

"Hey Sonic, it's time."

"What, for my mission?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually, I'm calling you to come to Bounty Kings and take your gift."

Sonic smiled. "Okay I'll be there in a minute."

Sonic took off the towel and placed back on the rack in the bathroom and headed to the closet in the bedroom to get a fresh and clean white t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of white sock and grey Adidas Campus sneakers. He wore all the clothes and shoes and headed out to Bounty Kings.

Bounty Kings

- 4:30PM EST -

Sonic walked into Bounty Kings and saw Shadow with his hands behind his back. Sonic raised an eyebrow and smiled at him who slightly grinned back at him.

"I'm guessing that my gift is behind you back."

Shadow took his hands away from behind his back and they were empty. Sonic frowned at this while Shadow ginned very much at Sonic's facial reaction.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No, I wasn't."

Shadow crouched behind the desk and brought out a long rectangle box. Sonic smiled at Shadow who smiled back at him. Sonic walked to the desk and placed his hand on the box.

"Now that more like it Shadow."

Shadow and Sonic chuckled at each other as Sonic opened the box to reveal a black suit, with black shirt, no tie and black leather shoes. Sonic looked at the suit and shoes and then raised his head to Shadow and raised an eyebrow.

Shadow frowned slightly at Sonic. "Don't you like it?"

Sonic sighed and then smiled slightly at Shadow. "No it's not that I don't like it it's just I never thought that you had arranged a fancy wedding for me."

Sonic and Shadow laughed. "Shut the hell up Sonic. I just thought you needed a bit more style I mean no offence to the way you dress but I've seen the same old white t0shirt, jeans and Adidas sneakers combo for the last month and I thought maybe you needed you need to change a little bit. But I'm glad you like it. Oh, and by the way I put a little surprise in the both the left and right inside pocket on the coat."

Sonic smiled at Shadow. "Thank you man, I appreciate this a lot."

Shadow smiles at Sonic and then extends his hand in hope for a handshake from Sonic which sonic obliges as the two shakes hands briefly. Sonic ends the handshake put the cover of the box back on.

"It's no problem at all Sonic. My suggestion right now would be to go home and get some more rest and when I call you come back here to get your assistance for your mission."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Shadow. "Assistance?"

"I thought that considering this your final mission with me and it's going to the big money situation you should get a bit of an advantage."

Sonic smiled at Shadow

Sonic then makes his way out Bounty Kings and went home to get some rest while Shadow made a call on his BlackBerry Curve 8900.

Beverly Hilton Hotel

Beverly Hills, California

- 5:00PM EST -

All the celebrities were seated in their specific seats and the ceremony was about to take place. Out came Ricky Gervais in a black suit and welcomed the audience only for him to begin roasting the celebrities, from Steve Carell to Charlie Sheen. Amanda couldn't control her laughter and at Rico nudged her with his shoulder to indicate how some celebrities were staring at her as a result of her laughing at other celebrities' expense. Amanda herself was quite surprised at how badly most the superstars responded to jokes and comments made by Ricky Gervais.

- 6:30PM EST -

After the acceptance speech made by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross for their Golden Globe award in the category of Best Original Score and step off the stage, Jennifer Lopez, who was wearing a white dress, and Alec Baldwin, who was wearing a black suite and holding a golden envelope, make their way back behind the microphone to announce the category that Amanda was competing in. Jennifer Lopez was the first on the microphone.

"The nominees for Best Original Song are… 'Bound to You' by Christina Aguilera for the motion picture Burlesque, 'Coming Home' by Gwyneth Paltrow for the motion picture Country Song, 'I See the Light' by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi for the motion picture Tangled, 'You Haven't Seen the Last of Me' by Cher for the motion picture Burlesque and 'Always Together' By Amanda Rose for the motion picture Toy Story 3."

Amanda hearts was racing she swallowed her spit in nervousness. Rico could tell that she was nervous, it was quite obvious to him as the many years the tow spent together during her music carer helped him develop new techniques of discovering what her emotions were. Rico placed his hand on her hand and nodded at her, to which Amanda responded by smiling at him for giving her the reassurance she need.

"And the winner is…"

This was it the moment Amanda was waiting for years. Was this her moment to shine?

Alec Baldwin opened the golden the envelope and the read it for a second before announcing the winner. Amanda's heart was racing and she started to tighten on the grip of her hand on Rico's

"'Always Together' By Amanda Rose for the motion picture Toy Story 3."

Amanda's eye widened greatly as her heart literally stopped for a second before she stood up to receive a rapture of applause from celebrities alike. Rico stood up as he clapped his hands particularly for Amanda as she made her way up to the stage to receive her Golden Globe from Jennifer Lopez. She tried extremely hard to regain her composure and not look like a fool in front of millions on national television. Amanda was given the award and before she could even speak she took a few seconds to absorb the moment. She looked at the crowd who were expecting a speech but she had nothing prepared so she started to improvise.

"Wow… I don't know what to say but…uh…thank you. You know despite how popular people say I am and how great a singer people are always hyping up I am I'll admit fro when it was announced that I was up for a Golden Globe I couldn't believe it. When I realise I up against Cher and Christian Aguilera I thought I had no chance because they're both is an amazing and significant artist to me and a lot of people and to still win is just a dream come true for me. I only wish my mother and father, God rest their souls, could have been here to this because they wanted to be there when my dreams come true. Special thanks to my fans and everyone who has supported me. Thank You."

Amanda is then greeted by a standing ovation as she leaves the stage and returns to her seat with Rico.

Rico smiled at Amanda and topped the top of the Golden Globe award.

"Didn't I say this would happen Miss Golden Globe?"

Amanda smiled back at Rico and giggled a little. "I guess I should have believed you."

"You should have believed in yourself dear. You should have had more confidence."

"Well I may not have had much confidence in my chance before but now I have so much confidence in myself. I feel as though nothing could bring me down today, or maybe even ever."

Rico smiled at Amanda and placed his hand on hers. "That's more like it darling!"

Amanda smiled back at Rico and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Rico, I don't know what I'd do without you. I guess the only thing to say right now is did you pick good party clothes for me?"

Rico smiled at Amanda. "Hell yeah I do! Do you want to go home and get ready now or stay for the rest of the ceremony?"

"I guess staying for the rest of the ceremony would be sort of fun beside I want to see who else wins anyway."

"Whatever you say honey."

Amanda and Rico stay throughout the entire ceremony and left as soon as the event came to a close. With her Golden Globe in her left hand Amanda and Rico left the hall and were able to avoid the intense flash photography when walking the red carpet before entering the black limo and going to Amanda's mansion.

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- 8:15 PM EST -

Amanda and Rico stepped out of the black limo and walked into the house and Amanda wasted no time in getting into her mansion and running into her room despite still wearing her red heels. Rico looked at her in shock, he had never seen run so fast around the mansion like that since she had dysentery for two weeks. Rico followed her to her bedroom and opened the door see that she had already taken of the red dress and heels and was now only wearing her light purple bra and panties. Rico could only look in amazement at her.

"You're certainly in a hurry."

"Hell yeah! I don't want to miss a minute of what could be the greatest night of life capped off with a kick ass party tonight."

Rico ginned and raised an eyebrow "I thought you didn't want to go before?"

Amanda smiled back at Rico. "Well I guess I've become more open minded. Got a problem with that?"

Rico smiled back at Amanda "Not at all honey. If it wasn't for open mindedness I never would have met you darling."

Amanda started look around her room "So where is it?"

Rico raised an eyebrow. "Where's what?"

Amanda frowned at Rico. "The clothes you had gotten me specifically for this party tonight."

Rico put his hands in his head and sighed. "Of course, how could I forget?"

Rico got all fours as he went underneath Amanda's large wooden wardrobe to grab and pull out a large rectangular white box and a white shoe box.

Amanda giggles at Rico as he lays out the clothes and shoes on her king size bed. "Do all of your surprises come from under my wardrobe?"

Rico chuckled at Amanda. "Most of the time."

Amanda looked over the clothes and then smiled at Rico. "I don't how you've done it but you've outdone yourself yet again Rico."

Rico chuckled. "What do you expect from the fashion industry's answer to Albert Einstein?"

Amanda picked up the clothes and looked at them in the mirror while Rico left the room to get changed himself and closed the door behind him, only for him to re-open it again when he saw Amanda looking at her body in her large giant mirror in the wall. All Rico could at that moment was smile.

"You have flawless figure so please stop worrying."

Amanda turned around and giggled at Rico's statement before he closed the door and went to his room to change in his clothes for the party tonight. Amanda was over the moon after what happened today it felt as if nothing could bring her down but unbeknownst to her tonight would a night she would truly never forget and no amount of Golden Globe wins would change that.


	6. Rebuilding The Bridges

VI - Rebuilding The Bridges

Sonic's Apartment

Casa De Vida

- 8:30PM EST -

Sonic had been in intense meditation for the last few hours, as to him that was best way to rest and relax your body. He opened his eyes and decided to watch some TV to kill some time. But after only 5 minutes of flicking through channels using the remote he felt there was nothing truly good to watch and decided to turn off the TV and relax a little bit on his armchair. Sonic let out a deep and long sigh as he looked at the box containing the specially designed robes given to him by Master Chun-Li.

"It's only a matter of time now. I promise you Master after tonight my life will change for the better."

He closed his eyes and took a quick nap as he was sure Shadow was going to call him very soon.

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- 8:45PM EST -

Amanda was standing outside Rico's door wearing a short white Ralph Lauren coat over a white muscle shirt underneath with a pink mini skirt and white ugg boots waiting for him to come out as he was still getting ready. She start to tap her foot impatiently as she still in a rush not waste any time in what she thought was the greatest day of her life. She eventually started to band on the door.

"Come on Rico I don' want to be late."

"You won't be late honey I can assure you this."

Amanda frowned at Rico's comment. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Because I do!"

Amanda continued to frown at Rico's somewhat arrogant attitude. After waiting another five minute Rico opened the door stepped out wearing a tight red see muscle shirt, blue jeans and white Fred Perry plimsolls. Amanda's frown became a bright smile when she saw what Rico was wearing.

"Son-of-a-bitch, you've out-dressed me again! But I have to do you really think you'll be able to fit in properly at the party considering…"

Rico frowned playfully at Amanda. "What? Because I'm a _gay_ and _brown_ thirty year old drama queen of an hedgehog who daily wears of stud earring with the occasional lipstick and eye liner during his job as an over ambitious, self-centred and arrogant fashion designer?!"

Amanda was speechless and her eyes were a big as dinner plates as she was slightly taken back the comment Rico made.

"I…I…I…"

Rico laughed. "I'm only playing with you sweetheart. Chill out."

Amanda laughed nervously as she walked downstairs to her garage and beeped her black BMW 550i Gran Turismo open and went inside the driver side. Rico followed her in and sat in the passenger's seat and began to look at Amanda intensely unbeknownst to her.

"Forgetting something?"

Amanda looked at Rico with confusion. "Like what?"

Rico then held up a small black plastic card with the words 'Invite To My Party', the date and the name of the person holding the party written on the front and back. "Like the invite?"

Amanda put her hands in face and sighed deeply. Rico couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Amanda quickly grabbed the invite card from his hands and place it in the glove compartment

"Rico, shut up."

Rico then started laughing uncontrollably as she started the car and left her mansion through her gates.

"You know I'm not even laughing at the fact you forget the invitation he specially sent you honey, I'm laughing at the fact you didn't look and at the address on the car and have no idea where you going!"

Amanda screeched the car to an instant halt and looked at Rico with anger and Rico immediately stopped laughing. Amanda opened the glove compartment and looked at the address before entering it into the Tom-tom satellite navigator and getting the directions to where the party is being held and continued driving with an awkward silent atmosphere filling the car. Amanda sighed as she could feel Rico was slightly sad from the lack of conversation between the two.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting all tense and in a rush, it's just…I'm so excited and happy about what has happened today and I don't know if I'll ever fell this happy ever again and I want savour every moment before the day ends. I'm sorry if I've been acting like a total bitch."

Rico smiled. "It's no problem der, now I believe we have a party to go to."

Amanda smiled. "Yeah, we do."

Amanda then increased her speed slightly as she drove to the party using the new direction given to her by her Tom-tom satellite navigator.

Sonic's Apartment

Casa De Vida

- 9:00PM EST -

Sonic was quietly sitting on his armchair in the living room of his apartment and was thinking of what road he was going to take next after realising it was the premature end to his first job. He also realised that that there also a very stylish all black suit, minus a tie, black shoes lying on his bed out of the box and seemingly dying to be worn. He got up from his armchair and look down at the suit and shoes that were laid out on the bed and smiled at the clothes.

"Oh what the hell, I'm going out of the business I might as well go out in style."

Sonic took of the clothes he was currently wearing and put the black suit and shoes on. He looked and mirror and chuckled slightly.

"Shadow really does have style, I'll admit that."

He became startled for a moment when he felt something vibrate in his coat pocket. He went into his coat pocket and was very surprised to find a Blackberry Curve in it. He pulled out the Blackberry and realised that the number calling was Shadow. He decided to take the call."

"Hello?"

"Enjoy the gift I left you?"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I like the clothes very much. I never knew you had expensive taste."

"Well I only buy the best gifts for the best people."

Sonic chuckled. "I don't know how to thank you man you've been really great to work with."

Shadow chuckled. "No thanks are necessary. By the way I received a call from the 'assistance' I have called for you and they will be at Bounty Kings in a few minutes."

"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you soon."

Sonic ended the call and put his Blackberry in his coat pocket. He leaves the apartment and begins to walk to Bounty Kings.

Bounty Kings

- 9:30PM EST -

Sonic walked and Shadow was nodding his head as he quite impressed at how good the suit would look on him.

"I always thought that black would be my colour but damn, I was wrong as hell about that."

Sonic chuckled. "You know I've always wondered when you're going change from the traditional all black shirt, pants and shoes combo."

Shadow smiled at Sonic. "Well black suits me. You got a problem with that?"

Sonic smirked. "No I don't after all you are a black and red hedgehog so I guess it would suit."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Did you really have to play the race card?"

Sonic smiled. "I'm not trying to take a shot at you because of the colour of your fur. I'm just saying what I'm seeing."

Shadow chuckled. "I guess I can't angry over that."

Shadow looked outside the window of the store and saw a silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren stopping outside of Bounty Kings.

"It seems your assistance has arrived."

Sonic turned and his eyes became a big as dinner plates when he realised who was coming out of the car. He never thought is past would catch up with it but it did and would soon truly know the feeling of backlash. A two tailed fox wearing an orange hoodie, blue jeans and white Adidas shoes who was few inches shorter than him walked in the stored and stopped dead in his track when he realised who was in the store.

"Well I'll be damned. Tails, is that you?"

Tails eyes became wide with shock as he saw a fully grown Sonic The Hedgehog was standing only a few centre metres away from him. Tails and Sonics had a series of emotions going through, emotion they both shared; happiness, joy, relief, confusion but one emotion that Tails was feeling that Sonic wasn't was anger.

Sonic smiled at Tails and began walking towards him. "Tails it been so long since I've seen…"

Tails punched Sonic right in the face causing him to stumble backwards and only be prevented from falling on the floor by Shadow quickly catching him and putting him on a chair behind his desk. Shadow stared intensely at Tails with much anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Tails stared back at Shadow with anger. "What's wrong with me, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! That son of a bitch left behind his friend, his home and his life for 10 years! 10 YEARS! For a decade I've had wait and wait and wonder whether he was _ever_ going to come back! Do you have any idea of how it would feel knowing the only person who you knew long enough to consider family would leave you behind for 10 YEARS after promising to come back in ONE DAY?! He probably would have never came back or even remembered me if I didn't come here wouldn't you Sonic? WOULDN'T YOU?!"

Tails looked like he was about cry his eyes were slightly red and quite watery. Sonic, while holding his nose to stop blood from getting on his new suit, hanged his head in shame He knew every word of what Tails said was right. Shadow went into his pock and got out some tissue for Sonic to wipe his nose with. Sonic wiped the blood from his peach coloured muzzle and stood up in front of Tails with seriousness and honesty in his eyes and placed an arm on Tails shoulder.

"Tails I can only fathom to imagine how you or Knuckles must have been in the last ten years. I can only apologize so many time but you have to understand that while on my journey I met a man who changed my life for the better. I never would of knew at the time what an impact the training I would have with that man would have on my life. It was something new and it enlightened me on the possibilities and precious meaning of life. He taught that in life that no matter how fast you travel time will never slow down. I would never learned that lesson properly if I didn't stay there for longer. I guess you can say that I became so deeply involved in learning more I lost track of time."

Tails looked him with anger and confusion. "Lost track of time? How the hell could you lose track of ten years, 10 YEARS SONIC! Knuckles became so depressed when you didn't come back that he nearly lost the will to fight if I had hadn't had unwillingly suggested myself. I had to deal with the anger and aggression he felt when you left him behind. I had to learn to defend myself because most of the time he wouldn't stop attacking me until I 'played dead'. It was almost like a nightmare."

Sonic let out a deep and long sigh. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Tails. You're a true friend making that sacrifice for me."

Tails took Sonic's hand off his shoulder. "I wish I could say 'I accept your apology Sonic' but I would be lying to you and myself if that were the case."

Sonic frowned and let out a sigh. "Okay I understand."

Shadow could feel the tension between the two and decided it was time to change the topic to a different and more important topic.

"Okay guys I think it's about time that you to get going."

"Yeah you're right Shadow. After all I need to get my pay for being a part of this job, because I need to earn as much money as I can if I'm able to survive in this country, but you wouldn't know about the current situation I'm facing now, would you Sonic? You would no idea of the emotionally scaring jobs I would have to do just have cash in my pocket would you Sonic?"

Shadow frowned at Tails. "Look can't you just drop the issues and problems you two seem to have for just one night, you need to be as focused and concentrated today because there is one point eight three million dollars is on the line tonight!"

Tails turned his head and looked at Shadow with disbelief. "ONE POINT EIGHT THREE MILLION DOLLARS!?"

Shadow grinned at Tails facial expression. "That right. The De Beers platinum ring is what I'm after not they guy so there is less baggage to worry about afterwards. Besides we won't get much in money if we take the actual person. This is the big break we have been waiting for, the time in which a high profile celebrity was stupid enough to remember he jumped bail and now were going to cash in on his arrogance and stupidity. Just imagine it you guys, one point eight three million dollars spilt between the three of us, we would never have to work again."

Sonic smiled at Shadow. "I thought you said that the big money mission would no more a couple of grand at best?"

Shadow grinned. "Well that was before I discovered the rue value of how much his engagement ring was worth. I honestly thought at first sight that the ring was no more worth than a couple of grand but when I did more research on it turns out the ring was worth one point eight three million dollars."

Tails looked at Sonic with amazement. "It's true Tails. I also did some research and the ring is worth that much money. I was planning on telling you that but you punched me before I could tell you that."

Tails smiled at Sonic. "Never doubt the value of engagement."

Sonic and Shadow chuckled. "All right Tails lets go. We have a ring to capture."

"Remember Sonic if you need anything just call me on my BlackBerry and it will all be set up for you."

Sonic smiled at Shadow. "Thanks Shadow, It nice to know that I can always count on someone."

Tails frowned at Sonic as he walked out of Bounty Kings closely followed by Tails. Sonic stood beside the black 2010 Mercedes-Benz W212 parked outside of Bounty Kings as Tails beeped the opened the driver's side door of the Mercedes-Benz and Sonic opened the passenger's side of the car and sat in the shotgun seat of the car. Tails and Sonic buckled their seatbelt and Tails started the car.

"I can't believe you of all people would say that to me Sonic. So where are we going exactly?"

Sonic took the Tom-tom sat navigator on the dashboard of the car and entered the name of the location of where their target was.

"Just follow the directions on the sat nav Tails it'll take you there."

Tails looked closely at the directions and sped off into the darkness of Los Angeles as the adventures of Sonic The hedgehog and Tails were beginning again.


	7. Nightlife Pain & Pleasure

VII - Nightlife Pain & Pleasure

1038 South Hill Street

Los Angeles

- 9:45PM EST -

Amanda had stopped and parked her car down the road of where the nightclub was. Her and Rico step out of the car and walk up the sidewalk leading the nightclub and made it to entrance until they were stopped by the bouncer outside. Rico reached into his back pocket and pulled out the invitations. The 7 foot black bear who was the bouncer took the invitations and looked them closely. The bouncer then nods his head and step out of the way of the entrance to the night club and Amanda walked in followed by Rico.

Rico squeezed Amanda's hand. "Are you ready to have the night of your life dear?"

Amanda smiled at Rico contently. "Hell yeah!"

Amanda and Rico walked in the nightclub then quickly disappeared in the crowded and dark areas of the night club with X Gonna Give It To Ya by DMX being played loudly in the background and strobe lighting effects to match the cocaine and ecstasy fuelled behaviour of the partiers in the nightclub.

1038 South Hill Street

Los Angeles

- 9:55PM EST -

Sonic and Tails were in the car driving to their destination and an eerie silence had filled up the car throughout the entire half an hour journey. All Sonic really did was sigh as it seemed as though Tails no longer wanted to even talk to Sonic anymore, he just wanted to get his money from the mission from the mission a leave Sonic behind. Karma was hitting Sonic hard and he realised it.

"I don't want it to be like this forever Tails. I want us to be friends like we were before. Please Tails, just speak to me."

Tails ignored him and acted as if Sonic had never even talked to him. Sonic sighed and closed his eye is discomfort. After about five minutes Sonic instantly opened his eyes as Tails stopped the car and parked it on the right sidewalk of the road where there snatch-and-grab mission was to take place.

"Here we are Mayan Night Club."

Mayan Night Club

Los Angeles

- 10:00PM EST -

Tails stepped out of the car and Sonic opened the passenger door until Tails motions him to stop, which confuses him greatly.

"You stay in the car and wait for me; I'll go and try to talk a way into to getting into the party, considering we have no official invitations."

"Don't be long Tails; he won't stay in that night club forever."

Tails smiled slightly. "I'll only be talking to the bouncer for only a few minutes."

Sonic half smiled at Tails. "Okay."

Tails closed the driver's door of the car and walked up to the bouncer and began to negotiate a way into the party. Sonic decided to kill time by turning on the radio on a low volume, close his eye, lay his head back and gets some rest.

- 11:00PM EST -

Amanda and Rico were on the main and crowded dance floor of the club dancing with adrenaline fuelled young parties that all seemed no older than 25. They were able to fit in with the frantic and faced paced moves of the other partiers. She was having the time of her life nothing could bring her down. Rico made his through the crowd and grabbed Amanda's arm, which was at first startled her but she instantly became calm after realizing it was Rico. She smiled at Rico who smiled back at her.

"Enjoying the night dear?"

Amanda smiled at Rico. "What do you think?"

Rico smiled and laughed as he grabbed hand and pulled her closer to him and they dance together.

- 12:00AM EST -

After two hours of negotiating with the bouncer Tails finally walked back to car and saw Sonic sleeping and woke him by knocking on the glass window. Sonic rubbed his eyes and then opened them as he go the BlackBerry out of his pocket, looked at the time and then frowned at Tails as he got out of the car and walked with Tails across the road and towards the entrance of the club.

"About damn time! Two hours I've been waiting that car!"

Tails grinned slightly at Sonic. "You're lucky to be even getting in Sonic; this is an extremely private party!"

Sonic and Tails had walked to the entrance and son were inside the party as the bouncer stepped out of the way to let them inside. Sonic are Tails made their way up the stairs were to the indoor balcony they were instantly amidst the cocaine fuelled, ecstasy driven adrenaline pumped parties. Sonic led the way Tails kept especially to ensure that he wouldn't lose him as it felt to him as if there hundreds of people were crowding all around him. And need to make sure he talked loud as the loud bass of Delinquent Habits by Freedom Band was feeding the atmosphere with constant noise and it was difficult to hear people talk.

"What exactly did you say to him?"

Tails gave a confused look. "Who?"

The bouncer; what did you tell him to get into this party?"

"I had to tell him that I was nephew of Hulk Hogan and then he asked a shitload of questions to prove it was legit?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Hulk Hogan?"

"He wears yellow when he's wrestling and my fur is yellow so it was just a case of improvisation from there."

Sonic chuckled slightly. "Always thinking on your feet, just like the old days. But what can I expect from a person with the IQ of one hundred and eighty."

Tails chuckled slightly. "I'm surprised you still remember after all these years. I know brains may beat brawn most of the time but in this case brawn is pretty much all you going need to solve this problem."

"What problem?"

Tails leads Sonic along the indoor balcony and points to tall and seemingly well-built brown bear wearing a black leather coat, black trousers, black shirt and black shoes talking to a blue female cat in a seemingly private area of the dance floor on the ground floor with many other men and women.

"That's your problem. Okay the guy on the left is Jaleel Johnson. I think he's like the left tackle or something…"

Sonic shook his head slightly at Tails. "Jamal Johnson, defensive end. He's the best defensive lineman Notre Dame's produced in the last 20 years, maybe ever. The brown cat on the left wearing the white hat, black sunglasses and the cream coloured coat is Kambui Jackson, ran for two thousand miles last year, all pro five years in row. The green hedgehog wearing the headband is Fernando Lewis, middle line-backer. Plays a lot like Ray Lewis, only difference is he hits harder."

"Whatever, Sonic I'm not into the NFL."

"Neither am I, I just do my research. The other two guys are Jimmy Coggeshell and David Mulaire. One's from USC, the other one is from Ohio State. Both are strong, tough and seven foot black hedgehogs who take no prisoners on or off the field."

"I'm impressed and all that you have done your research but the guy you should concentrate on is that brown fox wearing the white shite, Quarterback Brian Knappmiller. Throws like Bret Favre, bets like Pete Rose."

Sonic looked at Tails and nodded at him who then nodded back at him in return and made their way down the stairs of the balcony and towards the area where their target was. As they walked through the crowd Tails pulled Sonic's arm and motioned towards the bar in the nightclub and Sonic nodded his head. Tails knew this was a matter that Sonic had to deal with himself. Tails then walked towards the bar and sat on the stool as Sonic continued to walk through the crowd and reached the private area where he saw that Brian was pre occupied with two ladies. The star Quarterback was mingling with two ladies with a white long haired female hedgehog holding his left arm and a purple hedgehog with long violet-eggplant coloured hair holding his right arm.

"So, I'm telling this cat, I'm like, 'Yo, I know it's you that jumped. I know it's you. I saw you jump.

Don't tell me it's not you.' And then he's like, 'I don't know." And then I'm like, 'Dog.' But then he said…"

Sonic cleared his throat "Excuse me."

Brian looked up at the very well dressed cobalt hedgehog with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys. I apologize."

"Hold up, my man. I ain't got any hook-ups to try-out camps. You have to show up like everybody else. You're a big boy though. I think you'll be all right. As I was say ladies, so I'm telling' the cat, 'I don't want to have to sit through..."

Sonic knew he couldn't be brushed off like that because of what was at stake tonight; he had to get straight point quickly and get this mission over with as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me, Brian, I'm sorry. I'm not here to talk to you about try-outs; if I could have one minute of your time."

"Okay I got it. Pass that paper to me?"

Sonic looked quite confused as Brian began writing something on a small piece of paper that was given to him by one of the parties in his 'private' area of the nightclub.

"Who do I make this out to, man?"

Sonic gave Brian a confused look. "I'm sorry what?

"Who do I make it out to? What's your name?"

"Sonic. S-O-N-I-C."

"Sonic?"

Brian began writing something again on a small piece of paper and then gave it to Sonic. "Here you go, man. Knock yourself out all right?"

Sonic put on a fake smile. "Thank you."

Brian winked at Sonic and then turned back to the purple female hedgehog holding his right arm and began kissing her. Sonic knew he had to be more upfront with Brian because he was obviously not in the mood to talk much with him. Sonic knew he needed to act more bravely, so despite Brian was very much intimately interacting with one of his female 'friends' he sat down in the chair next to Brian and tapped him on the shoulder. This lead to Brian ending the kiss he was having and turning his head to Sonic to give only a serious look of anger and confusion towards Sonic.

"Excuse me; I'm really sorry but..."

"Yo man, what fuck are doing man?"

"A couple of months ago you were arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol and harassing an officer in the same night. This isn't the first time either that there has been case like this involving you either and because of that when you were prosecuted and faced going to jail a few days ago your bail was set to high for anyone you knew to cover it at the time."

"What up Knappy?"

"It's nothing. Just enjoy your drink Jimmy"

"So as I was saying, you made a deal with one of my associates to prevent you from going to jail in the condition you didn't skip bail and unfortunately, you did. And I'm here to collect the money you owe him which is two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Do you remember any of that?"

"DUI? You wanna embarrass me in front my friends about my private and personal life?"

"Don't mean to embarrass you. This is embarrassing to me. I'm a big fan. But two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, you do remember right?"

Yeah, I know what talking about man."

Brian went to his pocket and pulled out ten one hundred dollars bills and placed them on the small table in front of the both of them.

"Here's the cash to get me started now you do me a favour, you tell your man I'm gonna see him on Monday with the rest and not to send anybody else to see me, all right?"

Sonic nodded his head and Brian began resuming his kissing with his purple coloured female hedgehog. Sonic sighed at slight frustration because of the lack of cooperation Brian was showing towards Sonic it was time to stop beating around the bust and get the main point knowing what would probably happen, but this way the only way out for Sonic in this bounty hunter life.

"Brian."

Brian ended the kiss again gave Sonic another serious look of anger and confusion towards Sonic.

"I'm going to need some collateral from you…I'm going to need the ring."

Brian looked at the De Beers platinum ring on his ring finger and chuckled but abruptly stopped when he saw the serious look in Sonic's face and gave a look of bemusement towards Sonic.

"Man, are you serious?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yo, seriously…"

"Slip it to me under the table, on the low-low. I'll make sure no one sees."

Brian chuckled smugly. "On the low-low? You want the ring? I'll give it. You want a drink too?"

"Uh, sure, thank you."

Before Sonic could even react Brian through a small glass-full of vodka in his face only to refill the glass with vodka and then threw it in his face again. Sonic was stunned and that not only because the vodka was stinging his eyes badly.

"That's what I think about that. Get the hell out of her, man. Go, man, go! Go!"

Jimmy Coggeshell stood up in concern of the reaction Sonic may give. "You heard the man. Let's go, man. Get up."

All Sonic did in reaction was nod his head and stand up. "Okay."

Sonic began walking away from the private area and began walking through the crowd of frantic dancers as Tails watch the entire episode unfold from and made a motion with his hand to follow him.

"That's right, playboy, walk. Go on, man."

"Get your ass outta here."

Sonic walked behind Tails and followed him towards the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Sonic began cleaning the Vodka off his face by rinsing it out with water from the tap and grabbing tissue from the toilets to wipe it out.

"You all right?"

"That vodka shit burns a lot Tails."

"I can tell."

Sonic reached into his suit and took out his BlackBerry Curve began making a call. All Tails did was watch is confusion.

"Oh, yeah, he's here. We got a problem though. He's got the entire offensive line. The entire offensive line is here. Let me do it another night. How about that? They've got a legitimate shot at repeating their performance this year. I do not want to hurt them. I don't wanna go out…Yeah I know what on the line but I…Okay Shadow, okay."

Sonic ended the conversation and put his BlackBerry back into his inner pocket and looked at the bathroom mirror is stress and contempt. The painful reminder of what was at stake from Shadow made Sonic think deeply about what he was going to do next. Sonic looked at Tails with seriousness in his eyes.

"You know what you have to do Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "I guess tonight actions will speak louder than words. Let's do this Tails."

Sonic walked out of the bathroom and headed back to Brian to confront him one more time.


	8. Less Words, More Action

VIII – Less Words, More Action

- 12:30AM EST -

Sonic walked through the still dancing crowd of young and frisky partiers and he made his way towards Brian Knappmiller with more than words for him. Tails initially followed him but decided to quietly sit back at the bar and watch on as Get Your Freak On, the ACDC Remix, by Missy Eliot was playing in the background while Sonic, with an extremely serious and intense look in his face, walked to the private are were Brian was hanging out. And wasted no time getting into what he wanted to say and do.

"Brian Knappmiller, I going to make this easy for you to understand, you have two options. Option one, you give me the ring and I'll leave here quietly, no questions asked or option two, I kick the holy shit out of you and friends and then take the ring from you."

Brian laughed sarcastically and smiled smugly. "I'll take the second option."

Jamal Johnson began walking up behind Sonic as he beginning to feel suspicious about his attitude but as soon as Sonic turned around to face him he was met with a fierce punch to face and the defensive end from Notre Dame was on the floor in a heap in no time. Sonic turned around quickly to Brian and gave him a serious and stern look while the parties where backing up and creating space in the dance floor in fear of what Sonic would do next.

"Bad choice Brian."

Kambui Jackson came flying into the scene with a running swing of his fist but failed to connect as Sonic ducked quickly and then punched him stiffly in the gut, caught his sweetly with a left hook and a right hook punch and then threw him across the small drinks tables and into the crowd gathering. Fernando was next to take on Sonic as he came at Sonic with a fast right hook only for Sonic to block the attempted punch , punch Kambui square in the jaw, grab the Desert Eagle hidden in his trousers, breaks his wrist and then turn him inside out as he threw him onto round wooden drinks table. Sonic then unloaded the magazine from the pistol and dropped both the empty weapon and magazine on the floor and kicked them to the side. Sonic had no time for a quick lecture to Kambui about weapons as Jamal Johnson was on Sonic in a flash as he came at him with left hook only for Sonic to block it, punch him in the gut, catch him in the face with a hard right hook and a swift in-swinging left punch that result in Jamal going on the floor in pain. Sonic turned around to see Kambui then came out of nowhere form the crowd swinging a metal chair at his several times only for Sonic to dodge all of the swings and then ducked quickly as Kambui swung the chair directly at Sonic head only for it to hit on one of the concrete pillars. Sonic took the open opportunity to kick Kambui twice in the chest, catch him with two stiff uppercuts and then choke-slammed him to the ground. Sonic took a second to catch his breath as he turned his head to see Jimmy Coggeshell and David Mulaire standing up ready to fight Sonic. As Sonic got up from his kneeling position he would momentarily stare up at the muscle bound, seven feet high black hedgehogs Jimmy Coggeshell and David Mulaire, ready to take them on. David made the first move taking swing at Sonic only for him to block the left hook with his right hand then punch him in the face with the left. Sonic quickly caught Jimmy with an out-swinging left handed punch. Sonic then severely kicked the inner knee of David which caused his to go on one knee. Sonic then turned his attention back to Jimmy and punched him in the face hard then followed up by pulling the silver chain around his neck choking him and then punching him in the face so hard he falls over his still kneeling in pain teammate David Mulaire. Sonic then grabs David's head and savagely knees him in the face twice before he throws him head first into the chair-dented concrete pillar. Jamal, who is still conscious unbeknownst to Sonic, gets up and suddenly starts charging towards Sonic and before he even knew it he was being carried on the shoulder of Jamal Jackson through the crowd and his back soon met the wall as Jamal slammed it against the hard, flat and tall wood of the DJ deck stand. Before Sonic could react and recover from the slight pain in his back he was floored by a vicious in-swinging right hook punch. Jamal then quickly grabbed Sonic while he was on the floor and held him back against the wall of the tall DJ deck stand preparing to punch him again. Sonic quickly improvised a way of blocking the punch by grabbing the turntable and using it to shield his face as Jamal hit the turntable with tremendous force breaking it, ending the music and screaming in pain as his hand was virtually broken. Sonic then did not hesitate to crack the side of the turntable against Jamal's head causing him to stumble backwards; Sonic took this precious opportunity and hit Jamal on the side of the head with the turntable fiercely, knocking him out and leaving him lying on the dance floor unconscious. The crowd gasped in shock as they looked at the unconscious body that was lying on the floor. Brian, realising he had met someone who was more than his match, jumped off his seat and made a mad dash towards the exit. Sonic saw this instantly and threw the damaged turntable at Brian's hip like a Frisbee, which resulted in Brian screaming in agony as the sharp sudden pain in his hip caused him to tumble to the floor. Sonic walked over to Brian as he groaning in pain, use his left leg to turn Brian over and then and then kicked him in the face. Sonic then forcefully stood on Brian's wrist before he grabbed Brian's right arm and using his strength pulled him up with ease and took the silver ring off of his ring.

"Yo man, what with all this hostility man?"

"You should have taken the first option."

Sonic then threw him back onto the ground and then walked calmly towards the exit with Tails following him out closely as the parties were in stunned silence as to what they just saw. They couldn't believe what they just saw, especially Amanda. She walked quickly through the crowd in a desperate search for Rico, not only to give her opinion of what she saw but to also get her car key as she felt that this was a strong signal that the party was over. She searched the entire dance floor but couldn't find him. She could only hope that Rico had not left her behind. Suddenly a hand grabbed on the shoulder and she turned around to see Rico smiling at her.

"Where the hell have you've been?!"

"I was just doing a little bit of coke give me break I'm trying to enjoy myself!"

"Where the fuck did you get cocaine from?!"

"A friend just gave it to me when I went to bathroom, he's very friendly."

"Do you have any idea of what just right now?"

"What? What did I miss?"

"Never mind, it would be confusing to explain to you, even more so in the condition you're in now."

Rico began laughing and Amanda gradually smiled as Rico was laughing.

"Rico I think it's time we go home now."

"Already, it's not even one o'clock yet."

"If you had seen what I saw a few minutes ago you what want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible as well."

"Okay, whatever you say. Follow me."

Amanda gave a slightly confused look. "Where are we going?"

"The men's toilet"

Amanda stopped and gave confused look towards Rico. "Why the hell are we going there?"

"Because that is where I left your car keys."

Amanda gave an angered look. "You left my car keys in a guy's toilet!?"

"Don't worry it's a clean toilet."

That comment failed to make Amanda feel better as she still had an angry and upset look on her face as they went to the men's restroom to get Amanda's car keys.

- 12:35AM EST -

1038 South Hill Street

Sonic and Tails walked towards the Mercedes-Benz and both got in as Tails unlocked the doors. Sonic looked over to Tails and saw the grin that was on his face, Sonic could only smile back.

"Wow man, I don't what to say but…you fucking did. You are the man Sonic! You always find a way to pull through even when the odds are stacked against you. Never ceases to amaze."

Sonic ginned slightly. "Just like old times."

Tails chuckled slightly. "Yeah."

Sonic smiled and took the ring out of his hand and examined it more closely and his smile quickly turned to a frown when he realised a distressing and significant factor about the ring he collected as Tails started the car.

"Tails?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Does this look like a million dollar platinum ring to you?"

Tails gave a confused look as Sonic gave the ring to Tails who looked at it and then his eyes widened when he realised the same thing that Sonic had noticed.

"THIS IS THE WRONG FUCKING RING!"

"No kidding Einstein!"

"How the fuck could you have got this wrong and…" Sonic then opened the passenger door and walked out leaving Tails confused and angry Tails in the car. Tails got something out the glove compartment, put it in the back of his trouser, opened the driver side door and stormed angrily out of the car towards Sonic.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"To get the real ring, he obviously must have given it to one of his friends when I went to the toilet. I just have to search their bodies and I guarantee you I will find the ring."

"You really want to go back there after the mess you created."

Sonic turned around, walked closer to Tails and looked down at him slightly due to the fact Tails was 3 inches shorter than Sonic. Sonic gave a look of intensity to Tails who also stared back at him with the same seriousness. Sonic the turned around and finished walking across the road and back into the nightclub. Tails hesitated for a few seconds but eventually followed Sonic back into the nightclub as well. Sonic casually towards the still unconscious bodies and thoroughly inspected as it were day job. The crowd which were still in stunned from what they had seen a few moments ago began were talking between themselves when they witnessed what Sonic was doing. One particular person decided to share her opinion publicly. She walked through the crowd that was looking at Sonic kneeling down searching Jamal Johnson for the ring.

"What the hell is your problem?! Don't you think you've caused enough trouble hear!? Hey I'm talking to you!"

Rico grabbed Amanda's shoulder softly. "Amanda, I think you should calm down…"

Amanda frowned. "That's rich coming from you."

Sonic acted oblivious to what was to him and continued searching Jamal's body until he then noticed there was a ring on Jamal's ring finger, Sonic took the ring from the still unconscious body and looked at it closely to make sure it was the exact De Beers platinum ring he was looking for. Unbeknownst to Sonic, Brian Knappmiller who was still in pain, slowly stood up and saw an empty gun with a fully loaded magazine very close to it. Brian staggered towards the Desert Eagle and magazine through the partiers, who were still so in shock that they did not know how to react to what they saw, picked up the Desert Eagle, loaded it with the magazine, pulled back the slide, the walked over to Sonic until he was only a foot away from him and aimed the gun directly at Sonic who was still oblivious to what Brian was doing as he was searching Jamal.

"Surprise motherfucker!"

Sonic turned around and Brian pointing a gun at him. Sonic, who was still in a kneeling position, gave a blank expression on his as if he knew Brian was not going to do it, like he didn't have the courage to shoot Sonic. A gunshot is the heard as a bullet fired and a scream is heard. And the crowd gas and some of the women scream in shock and upset. This was truly a night none of them would ever forget, especially for Brian.


	9. The City Of Angels…& Devils

IX – The City Of Angels…& Devils

- 12:40AM EST -

Sonic eyes became as wide a dinner plates as he had the shot that had been fired was not from Brian, but from Tails. Tails had shot Brian in the shoulder and had caused Brian to begin screaming in pain as he dropped the Desert Eagle, clutched his shoulder and fell to the ground. Sonic looked up and saw Tails. Sonic gave a look of bemusement and anger at Tails as he tucked the Beretta 92 pistol in the back of his trousers.

"Why the hell would you shoot you him?! When did you even get that gun?! Why did you even have that gun?! Where did you get the gun from?!"

"The answers will come later, come on let's get out of here by the police arrive!"

Tails fired three more shots in the air. "Everybody, out NOW!"

Rico screamed like a girl. "Holy shit! Amanda let's get the fuck out of here!"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, no shit!"

The frantic and afraid partiers began streaming out of the night club very quickly with some of the women screaming and the men shouting in fear. Amanda and Rico lost each other through the crowd as began bumping into each other in panic created by the Tails gunfire. Rico was then bumped into by a white long haired cat as he was running towards the exit. This caused him to drop Amanda's car keys which would then become lost as the fast shuffling of feet caused them to be kicked away so fast he could not tell which area it was in. Rico didn't know what to do and this caused him to stare suffering from both pressure and stress and started to have a bit of a panic attack. Rico rushed out the nightclub to get some fresh air before he collapsed regardless of whether Amanda was outside or still rushing out. As Rico finally got outside of the nightclub and he was sweating profusely, his heart was beating irregularly and was breathing in and out very deeply. He was on the verge of a heart attack. This caused Rico to get on his knees and place his hands on his chest as he felt a sharp pain in his chain was gasping for air. Rico felt a pair of hand placed on his should and look up to see Amanda staring at him with curiosity and anger. Rico stood on two with the help of Amanda pulling her up.

"Where the hell are my car keys?! Rico!? Rico!"

Rico felt his head spinning and soon realised his vision was becoming more blurred and disorientated. He was going to pass out. He had to think quickly and fate was thankfully on his side as taxi stopped outside the nightclub. Using the energy he had left Rico dragged Amanda towards the taxi and pushed her into it.

"T…T…Take t…the t…taxi back t…to the m…mansion."

Amanda showed a very worried face as she saw how weak Rico was.

"Rico are you okay?"

Rico opened the back seat door and pushed Amanda inside.

"J…Just get out of here b…before you g…get hurt."

Before Amanda could even react, Rico shut the car and another gunshot was heard as the parties began fleeing the streets. The taxi driver locked all the doors and drove off.

"Sounds like a party gone wrong if you ask me."

"You can say that again. So do you know where East Gate Bel Air is?"

"I never knew that you lived in that part of Los Angeles. You must be a millionaire, right?"

"I guess you could say that. Ugh, this is not the way I wanted to end this night."

"Don't worry; I'll make it ends on a note we can all be happy with."

Amanda laughed. "Good luck trying."

Amanda then closed her eyes to get some rest which she needed after the night she's had. The taxi driver looked back and smiled but what Amanda didn't realise what that the taxi drive began smiling evilly, he certainly had something planned that would end in a happy note for himself but whether it would be the case for Amanda would soon be known.

- 12:45AM EST -

Tails walked through the now empty dance floor of the Mayan Night Club and met with Sonic who was standing over the still unconscious body of Jamal Johnson and had opened his palm to reveal the ring that they had been looking for, the ring worth over a million dollars. Tails took the ring and looked at it carefully as they did not want to come back here a third time after the chaos that they have already created. Tails smiled and nodded at Sonic, who smiled back, they both knew between them that this was the real deal. Tails gave Sonic back the ring and put it in his inner coat pocket. The sound of sirens began to be heard in the background as the Mayan Night Club was virtually empty and street outside of the Mayan Night Club were full of dozens of partiers running off in both the left and right sides of the street. As Sonic and Tails began walking out of the now deserted nightclub they see a man staggering back inside the night club. Tails pointed his gun at him but Sonic intervened and signalled for Tails not shoot. Sonic walked over to the man as he could clearly tell he was in a very unwell state.

"Are you okay? Do you need any medical help?"

"I…I…I…n…need t…the k…keys…"

Before Sonic could respond the man fell face first on the floor just outside the exit of the Mayan Night Club unconscious. Sonic didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave him here to possibly die but so much damage has already been done to get to this stage that there no time to stop and help. I would have a massive bearing on Sonic's conscious but in the end he came here to get the ring and let nothing get in his way. Sonic walked around the unconscious body and exited the deserted nightclub with Tails close to him still holding the gun. They made their way into Tails and sped off as they realised the flashing sirens of the police and ambulance could be seen in the distance coming from the right side of the street, so Tails decided to drive down the left. The mission was over they had got the ring, but at what cost?

Downtown Los Angeles

South Grand Avenue Los AngelesS Grand Ave

- 12:50AM EST -

The tension between the two, despite getting the mission, was still simmering, Sonic knew he would have missed a lot in Tail's life but have never expected to see Tails act the way he did back at the nightclub. It was time for Sonic to confront Tails newly developed demons that have turned him from the innocent sidekick he knew and loved to a cold-hearted gunslinger.

"Okay I'm going to go on record and say, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE A GUN!?"

"What did you expect me do just stand there and let him kill you?! And beside we need to have at least one of us looking out for the other."

"Oh I see, I leave for ten years and you go from a promising young advanced mechanical genius to the next damn Martin Riggs!"

"You know what Sonic why don't you just shut the fuck up and let me drive in peace."

"Fuck you Tails! You know I'm actually glad that I left all those years ago because if knew that puberty would turn you into this, I would never thought about coming back home! Or maybe it was just a case of Knuckles causing too much brain damage to you during the beatings all those years."

Tails screeched the car to a halt in the dark street and looked a Tails with blind fury in his eyes. Sonic could see it and for the first time in Sonic's life he felt threatened about what tails was going to do next.

"Get out."

"You can't be serious."

Tails then went into his back pocket and pulled out the Beretta only inches away from Sonic's face. Sonic was in frozen fear he knew what he said had not only crossed the line with but he pretty much dug up all the flowers and pissed on the tree that the other side as well. Sonic felt a drip of sweat come down the side of his face and swallowed spit in nervousness.

"Okay, I'm going."

"Give ring as well."

"Which one?"

Tails pulled on the slide of the pistol and Sonic could instantly tell he was in a deadly serious mood. Sonic sighed as he realized the innocence of the young two tailed yellow fox he loved like a brother had completely disappeared. Sonic reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out the the De Beers platinum ring and gave it Tails.

"Open the door and get out…NOW!"

Sonic opened the door, still having the gun point at him, and walking into the middle of the dark secluded road. Tail winded down the window.

"You forgot something."

Tails then threw the titanium wedding band that Sonic had first retrieved at Sonic's feet.

"Consider that your profit for the mission." Tails then winded up the windows and accelerated off into the distant night leaving Sonic behind. Suddenly the feeling that perhaps he was meant to feel all those years came to so suddenly; the feeling of karma. All the years he spent in China had taught him a great deal of information in terms of understanding the spiritual laws of the universe and the understanding of karma during the time made him feel more understanding of the situation. All he could do was accept his punishment and move on, but to what?

South Grand Avenue

Downtown Los AngelesS Grand Ave

- 12:55AM EST -

The taxi had stopped and this caused Amanda opened her eyes tiredly. She had been taking a nap for while she was being driven to her mansion. She looked through the window of the taxi and saw that the taxi had stopped not stopped in front of her mansion but in an empty street and started to feel confused and worried.

"Um, where are we?"

"Were I wanted us to be."

"What? What are you talking about? You said you knew where East Gate Bel Air was?"

The taxi driver didn't respond and Amanda started to get worried. "E…Excuse me…?"

"Did I ever tell you that I've have been a fan of you for many years."

Amanda started to felt slightly scared and disturbed

"I'm such a huge fan of you Amanda. For years I've listened to your music and admired your beauty and I've always wanted to show it to you…"

Amanda gasped and her eyes grew wide disbelief to what the taxi driver had said. She was so shocked by what she had heard but what had even shocked her greatly was that the thought that perhaps he had planned for this to happen, like he knew she was going to be at the nightclub and was just waiting for the right opportunity.

"H…have you been s…stalking me?"

The taxi drive turned around showing his purple fur and the male hedgehog smiled evilly at Amanda and chuckled deeply as he opened the driver side door and then opened the back seat door and looking at Amanda with a sadistic look and she scurried along the seat until his back was against the door. She attempted to escape but realised that the door was locked and had no way of escaping. The night she thought was going to be heaven had turned into hell. The purple hedgehog then drew a knife from his back pocket which caused Amanda heart to stop momentarily in fear of what he going to do. The worst thing about this situation was that she knew that there was no one to help she was in a secluded and empty street. With every inch he was getting closer to her she felt as if she was on the verge of tears. As he approached her chest he used the knife to cut open her white Ralph Lauren coat showing only the white muscle shirt she was wearing underneath. He hovered over her semi-exposed body and smelled it strongly as he ran his face along her stomach. He then used his knife to tears the white sleeveless shirt she was wearing and looked directly at her purple bra that was covering her breasts and began licking his lips, his animal instincts were about to take control, all did Amanda was shut her eyes in fear of how he was going to rape her. He then grabbed both of her breasts and began to squeeze them while he also licking her neck. Amanda felt as if she was going to throw up and with her only real friend was dying, no siblings and with both her mother and father dead there was no one she could count on. Amanda suddenly felt his hand travel up her smooth and soft pink legs.

"No…no…no please don't! DON'T! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic looked up instantly as the advanced hearing his ears had picked up the scream. He instantly began sprinting towards where he presumed the scream came from. The purple hedgehog the held the knife against her throat which caused her to stop screaming and start crying.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I don't want you to be screaming in that way, I would have expected you to be more cooperative."

Amanda spat in his face and this caused him to hold the knife harder against her neck.

"You stupid bitch, that's gonna cost you now."

Sonic ran at sonic speed down the street and saw a yellow taxi parked on the curb in an isolated street and slowly and quietly walked up to it. He looked through the window and was in great shock at what he saw. A pink female hedgehog was being harassed by a purple hedgehog. What even gave him a bigger shock was when he saw that a knife was being held against her neck. He could see the fear that she was feeling as tears were streaming down her cheeks. Sonic knew the risk of dealing with a man that had a weapon, but he couldn't afford to let another person suffer because of his indecisiveness. Sonic braced himself and opened the back seat door. The purple hedgehog sharply turned his head around and looked at Sonic with anger.

"Who the fuck…"

Sonic grabbed the rapist by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him out of the back seat of the taxi and into the open road. The rapist lunged at Sonic with the knife but Sonic grabbed his wrist before the knife made contact with his face and broke his wrist in the process. The rapist dropped the knife as he screamed in agony. Sonic then kneed him stiffly in the crotch and then used his free left hand to punch him in the stomach three times and followed that by head-butting which caused the rapist to fall to the groaning in pain as he was suffering from a broken and bloodied nose. Sonic then went to the female pink hedgehog who was wrapping her arms around her breast covering them as the bra was slightly torn. Sonic stared deeply into her and could see the fear and intimidation in her eyes but what Amanda saw when she looked back into his eye was safety and a sense of security. Sonic reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her but he could feel her body shaking in fear.

"Are you okay?"

Amanda felt as if there was a lump in her throat as she could not speak instead what was coming out was shaky breaths. Sonic sigh in great sympathy for her situation he couldn't imagine what she had just gone through and realised that the question he asked her was ridiculously stupid.

"Don't worry I'll get you home and I promise I'll protect you from…"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence the rapist had gotten up and pulled Sonic's feet, dragging him out of the taxi causing Sonic's head to painfully hit the road face first when he had pulled his entire body out of the back seat of the taxi, causing blood to start slowly streaming from a few inches just above his eyebrow. Sonic quickly turned over his body and kicked him in the face hard and kicked him in the inner knee. Sonic then performed a quick no-handed kip-up but has also quickly recovered and charged at Sonic and was carrying all the way back to the taxi. Amanda realised this and in fear closed the back seat door just before Sonic's body was slammed against it. The rapist grabbed a chunk of Sonic's shirt but Sonic forcefully knocked the hand of his shirt. The rapist went for a wild in-swinging punch but Sonic easily blocked it and followed up by punching his throat very hard which caused his to instantly grab his throat in pain. Sonic used this opportunity to grab his head and ram it through the glass window and then slam it forcefully against the aluminium part of the taxi that was above the now broken window. The rapist then collapsed on the floor unconscious, this cause Amanda to gasp in shock. It was over, the nightmare had ended for Amanda and it was Sonic who had ended that nightmare. Sonic took off his the black jacket of his suit and gave it to Amanda. Amanda was still in shock at what she just saw. A man who could have easily walked away or even been killed trying to help her had defeated this man who was about to rape her with seemingly great ease. She felt like the damsel in distress who had been saved by a superhero. Sonic hot-wired the car to make it start and looked back at Amanda.

"So where do you live?"

"East Gate Bel Air in West Los Angeles, do you know where that is?"

"Absolutely, we'll there as soon as possible."

Sonic began to drive back to Amanda's Mansion while Amanda was wearing the jacket Sonic had given him and for some reason felt warm and safe. It was feeling of security that she had never felt before to drift to sleep. It certainly turned out to be a night she would never forgot.


	10. Great Sadness, Overcome

X – Great Sadness, Overcome

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- 1:30AM EST -

Sonic had driven to East Gate Bel Air and began driving up Bel Air road. He stopped outside the gate of the first mansion on Bel Air road and then looked back at Amanda.

"Excuse me."

Amanda hears a deep voice and then yaws as she tiredly opens her eyes. For some reason Sonic felt a strange warmth that went through his entire body when he saw how cute Amanda was when she waking up. Sonic immediately got rid of this thought because he knew this was not the time to begin having those types thoughts and possible ideas of making moves and suggestive comments towards her after the night she has had.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up but I don't exactly know which mansion is yours. So could you tell if this is the one before I continue driving up the road please?"

Amanda looked through the taxi window at the first mansion along the road mansion and nodded her head.

"This is it. This is my mansion." Amanda and Sonic simultaneously stepped out of the taxi walked up to gate of the mansion which was 15 feet tall and 10 feet wide.

"So how do you open the gate?"

"I just need to enter the code into the keypad to open the gate."

Amanda walked to the keypad located at the right end of the gate and punched in the code. This opened the gate and deactivated the home security system Amanda's mansion had installed. Sonic and Amanda walked up the driveway. Sonic was quite amazed at how large the white two story tall mansion was. He instantly knew that he had not only saved a beautiful woman but a very wealthy and beautiful woman. Amanda looked at Sonic and smiled as that warming feeling inside of security and safety returned. They walked to the door and Amanda suddenly slapped her forehead and let out a frustrated groan. Sonic looked at Amanda with a confused look on his face.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered that I lost my keys at that nightclub where you were kicking the shit out of everyone."

Sonic chuckled. "You saw that happen?"

Amanda smiled back at Sonic. "From start to finish."

Sonic grinned and Amanda blushed slightly when he saw how handsome his smile. Amanda the started to slightly stare at him until a strong gust of cold wind blew causing he to slightly shiver and she suddenly realised she was still standing outside. Amanda then gasped when she saw that there was blood above his eyebrow and had travelled down his face to his peach coloured muzzle.

"Well I guess I could go back to the club in the morning to find you keys, but I highly doubt after what I did there I'll be able to into the club, let alone try and find the keys. Don't you have like a spare house key in case you lose the original one?"

"Hmmm…I wish I could remember if do have a spare the key to get inside but I don't…wait a minute, I just realised something…"

Amanda then went to a plant in pot that was on the concrete window sill and picked up the pot reveal a key tap on the bottom. She took off the key and unlocked the door. Amanda walked into the mansion with Sonic looking at her with great confusion.

"That certainly is a strange place to put your spare house key."

Amanda smiled. "It may seem strange, but usually what we're looking for in life is usually in the most unlikely of places. Which is why I put it there, the most unlikely of places is usually the first place I start to search for something if I lose it."

Sonic raised an eyebrow still slightly confused at Amanda who began towards the duel marble staircase and choosing to walk up the left staircase. Sonic followed her up the long stairs and as she ban walking along the hallway to her door Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know you've had a rough night and if you need some space I'll understand but if you anything else there I'll be here for you. I'm not going to make same mistake I did ten years ago and abandon a person who mean so much to me."

Amanda gasped and started to blush slightly. Amanda quickly embraced Sonic with a hug as she buried her head in his broad chest and wrapped her arms around his body to hide her blush but quickly realised that she could feel Sonic's arms across her shoulder, he was hugging her back. This caused Amanda to begin to cry as she could feel that sense of security and safety again but this time through the rapid beating of his heart she could feel through his chest and warmth his body. As Amanda was crying Sonic sighed deeply in sympathy and lightly stroked her pink hair.

"Why don't you take a shower or bath to get yourself clean and fresh, okay?"

Amanda wiped her tears and nodded her head. "Okay. But could you help me wash my back?"

Sonic was slightly taken back by the suggestion mad by Amanda, but he couldn't refuse a favour from a woman who was been through so much in one night.

"Sure, just take of my jacket and your torn clothes in the bathroom and when you're ready call my name."

"I wish I could but I don't know your name."

Sonic chuckled at his own stupidity to forget to tell her his name. "My name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog."

Amanda smiled. "Sonic The Hedgehog. I'll never forget that name; by the way my name is Amanda Rose but you can call me Amanda."

Sonic smiled. "Nice to meet you Amanda. I never would have thought you be this wealthy and young."

Amanda grinned. "Wealthy, I guess so, young, please 23 years old in not exactly the youngest age."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I'm two years younger than you and you've already earn so much by the looks of things. It's like I always say you can measure your age, but you can't measure beauty."

Amanda smiled and blushed. "I better get these clothes off and take the shower then."

Sonic nervously chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

Amanda opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her. Amanda sighed as she took off the black jacket, torn clothes and white Ugg boots, but then looked at the black jacket that she had taken off and smiled as it reminded her of the man who made it his business that she wouldn't get harmed and got home safely. She put in the plug in the plug hole and turned on both the hot and cold water taps and ran both the hot and cold water from the both faucets and waited a few minutes for bathtub to be filled with warm water. She put her hand in the water when it was half full and decided it wasn't warm enough so she turned off the cold water and just ran the host water. When the water nearly went over the brink she tested it and it very warm for her and decided it was good enough. She slowly walked up the step that led into the bathtub and slowly sat in the bathtub full of warm water and sighed in relief.

"Sonic! You can come in now."

Sonic walked in and had to duck his head from hitting the frame of the door as he had grown slightly taller over the weeks. He was surprised to see how incredibly lavish and luxurious the bathroom was. The bathroom had several wooden cabinets, the floor was made of marble, there was step leading into the bathtub and even a chandelier. But Sonic was even more surprised to see Amanda just sitting a bathtub full of warm water. Sonic remained his composure, rolled up his shirt sleeves and walked towards Amanda who was in the bathtub. Sonic washed his hands as he had stopped wearing his trademark white gloves, went to the large wooden cabinet and grabbed a bar of pink strawberry scented soap and a flannel from it. He sat on the second step that led into the bathtub, dipped both the bar of pink soap and flannel in the bathtub and began to wash the two of them together to make the flannel soapy and wet. He then proceeded to softly wipe and wash her soft and smooth pink skin.

"I never thought you would have needed a chandelier as a bathroom accessory?"

Amanda looked up at the chandelier and giggled. "Well that actually came with the mansion when I purchased it. I'll admit that it is slightly over the top, but it would be a chore to take it out, so why waste time and money?"

"Okay I'll give you that. By the way how much was house, I mean, mansion?"

Amanda giggled slightly. "Fifteen million dollars."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "That's a disgusting amount of money you have to pay just so that you can live somewhere."

Amanda smiled. "I know. But it was a case of improving my image as a 'Pop Music Diva' so my recording label paid for the mansion even when I told them I didn't like being treated like I'm a freaking princess. Not to say that I don't go out shopping for my own stuff. Oh God, I bet you think that I'm just one those dumb, good looking spoiled rich types who spend without thought, huh?"

"Well you aren't while at the same time you are."

Amanda turned around and gave a confused look to Sonic. "What?"

"What I mean is that, while I don't think you are dumb, spoiled or good looking, I also think that you are intelligent, grateful and beautiful."

Amanda blushed greatly as her cheeks turned bright red she tried to turn her head before Sonic could notice but Sonic did and all he did was grin and chuckle.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Amanda smiled. "Believe me I'm used to superficial flattery."

"Who said I was being superficial?"

"Trust me when you have millions of different kinds of people ranging from the age of 5 to 100 constantly kissing you ass, it gets, well, annoying."

"So you think calling you intelligent, grateful and beautiful was superficial? Because I don't think some would take that comment as superficial if you were blushing about it."

Amanda giggled. "I can't argue with that logic."

"I think I'm done with washing your back because if I keep on going your skin is going to change colour."

Amanda started laughing and this caused Sonic to start laughing as well. Sonic then squeezed the flannel dry, placed the soap in the soap holder, placed the flannel back in the wooden cabinet, grabbed from tissue holder near the toilet and walked out of the bathroom as he wanted to give Amanda her privacy. Sonic then wiped the side of his face where the blood had been dripping from and went downstairs to find a trash bin to place the bloodied tissue. Amanda stepped out of the bathtub and put on a white towel over her breasts and body. She looked on the floor and saw her torn clothes from the horrific ordeal she had and the big black jacket that somehow made he feel warm after that horrid experience. She put the torn clothes into the trash bin in the bathroom and picked up the black jacket and held it against her wet chest as she left the bathroom with and went to her bedroom with it. She took off her towel, turned on the lamp on her wooden nightstand, went into her large wooden wardrobe, opened it and took her white silk nightgown out and wore it. She picked up her black hairbrush off of her dresser drawer, sat down on the edge of the right side of her bed and began brushing her hair.

Sonic walked back up the stairs knocked on Amanda's bathroom door waiting for Amanda's approval to come inside, Amanda instantly heard the knocking.

"I'm not in the bathroom anymore Sonic I'm in my bedroom and I'm dressed so you can come in Sonic."

Sonic walked into Amanda's large and spacious bedroom and saw her sitting on the edge of the right side of her king sized bed that had three cushions and three pillows leaning against a long thick wooden header and on top of a thick white featherbed which was on top of a white duvet which was on top a white matrass that was supported by a thick wooden bed base and bed frame. She was bushing her long silky pink hair while smiling into the mirror than was on top of her wooden drawers. Sonic could the smile on her through the reflection on the mirror. Sonic smiled as he walked up to her and sat next to her. This caused her to stop brushing her hair and place her brush on the wooden nightstand next to the bed. She turned her head stared deeply into Sonic's emeralds eyes who stared back at her with the same intensity as he amazed at how beautiful she looked, with the white nightgown on she looked like and angel from Heaven.

"You know I never would have thought that after the night that you've had you would be smiling and laughing. You're really something special."

Amanda smiled. "No Sonic, you're something special. I thought that this was going to be the worst night of my life but it turned out to be best because I was saved by a man like you who despite knowing that risks would put his own body risk just to help. I'm really glad the person that saved me was you, you're my superhero, Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic smiled. "I'm no superhero Amanda; it was just a lucky coincidence."

"Sonic, there is a big difference between coincidence and fate."

"Well, if that's the case, I don't wanna screw this opportunity up as well. You know I haven't told anyone else this but I think maybe you should know because in all honesty I want someone to know about his. Ten years ago I made a tough choice between being with my closest friends and improving myself for the better. In the end I chose myself over my friends. I may be a better man but it came at cost, loneliness. I was bit naïve in expecting everyone possibly forgive me slightly but even my closet friend, who I loved like he was little brother, couldn't find it in his heart to forgive and I could understand that. I may feel great right now knowing that I'm became a better person then I was before, but friendship makes you a greater person for a much longer time."

Amanda started to sob and this cause her to put her hands on her face, Sonic looked in concern and confusion at what caused her to cry. Sonic was about to place his arm over his shoulder but then she plunged into her chest and began crying uncontrollably as she wrapped arms around Sonic's torso. Sonic responded by placing one of his arms across her shoulders and the using his other arm softly stroke her pink hair.

"Why are you crying Amanda?"

Amanda started to sniff her nose as she started to stop crying. She frowned as she saw how wet Sonic's shirt had become when she was crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry Sonic…I…I…I just…just…"

Sonic cupped face with his right hand and stared at her with intensity. "Tell me, please."

"You know you story is so touching and it made cry because it was a strong reminder of how my journey to success came at the cost of making real friends. I mean sure, I have millions of people who follow what I do and have people who I've known for a "long" time want to hang out with because going this party or that ceremony. Knowing the only two people that truly cared for me, my mom and my dad both died and have no siblings to fall back on really changed me emotionally. It may seem stupid coming from a person like me but I've just been so lonely over knowing that people that hang around would never call again after a party was over or some ceremony was finished. And it doesn't help knowing that the guys who do want to know me are secretly selfish, arrogant assholes that hit off with other girl when they think I don't notice! I don't know what to do anymore, I've just…just…I…I've been so lonely! Oh God, I sound like such a pathetic, selfish, spoiled brat and I…"

Sonic lifted up her head and kissed her on the forehead which caused her to gasp in great shock and look up to see Sonic smiling down at her.

"I can't possibly know how it feels losing a mother or a father because I never had any to begin with but I do know this, someone does care for you more than the fact you're wealthy or famous but sees you for your inner beauty. A person who was willing to protect you no matter what the risk is or what condition that person may be in. Whether that person gets shot, stabbed or even dismembered he would do everything he could to make sure you were safe and more importantly has a smile on her face because that means he's making a real difference. I can't come close to how much your parents cared for you because I'm damn sure know that they cared for more than anything in the world and I can only hope you see me as that person."

Amanda smiled. "Now there is a God, because I've just met one of his angels."

Sonic smiled. "I can be your bodyguard if you want, and you don't have to worry about paying me."

"Believe me Sonic I have more than enough money to spend. And if you still don't want to be paid the least I can do is let you stay here. "

"You don't have to do that, I'm already staying at apartment. I better let you get you get some rest. You really need it after tonight. Goodnight Amanda."

Sonic got off the bed and began walk out of Amanda room until he felt something tug his shirt. He looked back and saw Amanda green emerald eyes sparkling and she was grabbing a chunk of his shirt. He could see the desperation is her eyes.

"Please could you…sleep with me, just for tonight?"

Sonic was quite shocked by the request Amanda made but remained his cool to make sure the situation would not turn into what he thought it would turn into.

"W…What do you mean?"

"I…I just mean by my side for comfort not in a…you know…"

"I know what you mean; I just…wanted to be sure."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you."

Sonic smiled and took off his shirt, which caused to start staring mindlessly in amazements at Sonic's muscular body, moving her eyes from his pecks down to his six pack abs. She was quite surprised at how well-toned Sonic was. Sonic shifted his eyes and caught Amanda staring at his body and smiled as her.

"Seems like you're enjoying what you're seeing."

Amanda blushed brightly which made her turn her head to hide this. "Don't flatter yourself."

Sonic grinned. "Kind of ironic coming from you isn't it? But you're not the first girl who was been staring at my body that way."

Amanda giggled and Sonic chuckled. Sonic then took off his shoes and sock walked the around the bed to the other side of the bed and got inside the bed with his trousers still on. Sonic looked at Amanda and smiled at her, who smiled back at him and then looked up and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Amanda."

Amanda waited a few seconds before she then shifted her body closer to Sonic's until her face inches away his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sonic The Hedgehog."

Amanda placed her arm over his chest and closed her eyes contently with a smile on her face knowing that the worst was over and best was about to begin all because of one certain blue hedgehog.


	11. Facing The Aftermath

XI – Facing The Aftermath

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- January 17th -

- 9:30AM EST -

Amanda was sleeping like a baby until the sunlight crept through the crack between the curtains of her window and shined directly in her face which caused her to open her eyes slightly. Amanda then yawned but then opened her eyes completely wide when she saw that Sonic was not in the bed. She felt a little angry and jumped off the bed onto the wooden floor. She was feeling a little upset because of the promise he made and he wasn't even in bed the whole with her. She walked down the stairs and suddenly smelled a strong aroma of bacon, sausages and eggs. As she went down the stairs the smell got stronger and she sniffed her nose harder. She walked into her luxury kitchen and saw Sonic in front of the cooker without his shirt on and still only wearing his trousers. Sonic advanced hearing heard Amanda's footsteps and turned around showing his muscular body, which caused her to blush slightly, and grinned at her show his pearl white teeth. She just stared at him mindlessly as his well-toned body, shining emerald eyes and handsome smile left her speechless. Sonic chuckled when he realised Amanda had just be staring at him for 5 seconds without saying anything.

"Amanda, please come back to earth."

Amanda gasped and then blushed even more due the embarrassment she felt about staring at mindlessly. She then walked over to him and looked over to see what Sonic was frying in the pan and saw as, she presumed before bacon, sausage and eggs. Amanda then smelled the food strongly and smiled.

"I'm a bit surprised you know how to cook."

Sonic smiled. "It's not rocket science Amanda, all you have to do is read the instructions. Although, I'm surprised you don't have a maid or a butler or some sort of servant that cooks your food for you."

"I really don't like the idea of having a butler or a maid that would do stuff for me, like making my food or cleaning my house, when I could do it for myself, I mean it's not that hard breaking a few eggs of tuning on a stove and grabbing a brush to sweep up the mansion is it?"

Sonic chuckled. "Well you certainly make a good point. Anyway, I hope I didn't upset you when left you in bed alone. I just woke up a few minutes earlier to make breakfast for you."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "No problem. I hope you like scrambled eggs, pork sausages, with 3 crispy sides of bacon and cappuccino."

"Well I should, since I bought those foods in the first place."

Sonic chuckled and Amanda giggled. "Touché"

"I'm surprised you know how to use cappuccino machine because I don't think I've actually used it myself since I bought it."

"Why?"

"Well being on an international tour takes more of a toll on you than you think. You're on the road for 100 days straight with barely any sleep in between can result have a significant effect on you."

"I'll take note of that. Why don't take a seat the food is ready."

Amanda nodded her head, went to cabinet and pulled out 2 white fine china plates, two forks, two knives pulled up 2 wooden stools that had a soft cushion seat on the end and the right side of the rectangular wooden sink base cabinet and sat on the stool at the end of the rectangular wooden sink base cabinet that had a counter that was made of marble. Sonic turned off the cooker and lifted the pan towards Amanda and with his free hand used a spatula to lift the sausages, scrambled eggs and slices of bacon onto her plate. Amanda smiled at Sonic, who smiled back at her. Sonic then walked over to the cappuccino machine on counter and picked up the white teacup full of cappuccino and placed it near her plate.

Amanda smiled. "Thanks Sonic. But I don't want you spoiling me."

"It's no problem, besides I don't want make the same mistake like I did in past and not properly think about what my friends needs as much I do."

"Oh so were friends? I don't think I ever agreed to that"

"Well I thought that…"

Amanda giggled. "I'm joking Sonic. There no need to worry about the relationship between me and you, its solid."

Sonic smiled. "Nice to know."

"So where is your breakfast?"

Sonic then went to the fruit bowl on the wooden sink base cabinet and picked up 2 bananas, an apple and an orange.

"This is my breakfast."

"Nice to know that you're committed to keeping your body healthy."

"Well it seem as though keeping my body in good condition isn't only for my personal interests."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sonic grinned. "Well the way you've been staring at me mindlessly and blushing when you see me without my shirt on recently is a bit of an indication that you seem to care for how I look."

Amanda smiled. "Don't act smug."

Sonic chuckled and then sat down and began eating his fruit while Amanda began eating her own breakfast. After he finished eating an apple, orange and banana he paused and looked up at Amanda who had finished her sausages and slice of bacon and was no eating her scrambled eggs.

"So what are planning to do now?"

Amanda stopped eating her scramble eggs and looked up at Sonic. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean what do you scheduled today are going on tour or appearing on TV or doing an interview?"

"Now that you mention it need to get my BlackBerry Curve and check my planner to see what I have scheduled today."

Amanda finished her scrambled eggs and drank her cappuccino in one go. She then took her plate, tea cup, knife and fork into the sink and washed it. She then walked up stairs back to her bedroom and went into her wardrobe and pulled out Sonic's black jacket and smiled as she began caressing it again. While Sonic was still eating he paused as suddenly remembered that he hadn't called Shadow after what happened last night. Sonic followed Amanda upstairs and into her bedroom and walked into to see Amanda holding his black jacket. Sonic walked up to her and took the jacket out of her hands.

"Thanks for getting out my jacket for me, I just about to look for it."

Amanda smiled. "No problem."

Sonic went into his coat pocket and pulled out his BlackBerry and called Shadow's number. Sonic waited patiently as the phone was still ringing, suddenly someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Shadow is that you?"

"Sonic? What the hell are calling me this early for?"

"I just wanted know whether everything was sorted yesterday night."

"Well you tell me."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean? Tails I gave the r…I mean, you-know-what to you and any police involvement has been sorted out right?"

"Well you're right and wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I never knew you and Tails would have would have created a shit storm so big it has led to a manhunt for you two badasses!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox News…it's all over the news! I mean c'mon what were you expecting after the chaos you two tough bastards created last night? A dislocated knee, a broken arm, 2 fractured skulls, 3 broken jaws, 4 concussions, 5 broken noses, 8 black eyes and bullet wound in the shoulder of a star NFL Quarterback! And in the middle of that shit, you caused twenty thousand dollars' worth of damage! It's gonna take a lot of hard work and cost a lot of money for me to calm down the shit storm you two have started! And because of that I'm cutting your take on this job!"

"What!? You can't do that! If it wasn't me you wouldn't have that ring in the first place!"

"I know you're pissed off but I need as much cash as I can get to take care of the authorities. I never thought that it would reach this level sort of level. Please don't think I'm singling you out because as a matter of fact I've actually already told Tails that he's not getting his share of profit either and trust me he beyond pissed off when I told him that! He actually threatened to shoot me but I eventually calmed him down. I'm telling that guy is a real loose cannon just waiting to go off. Anyway, I promise you that you and Tails will get your share just as soon as I take care of the authorities and Knappmiller because if I don't there going look for ALL of us and lock our asses in chains until your bones turn into dust. Luckily, there was no surveillance footage of you two causing the mayhem you did but many people are providing descriptions of how you two look to the news and police so I'll try to 'supress' their testimonies before hell comes raining down on you two. I'll try and be as cost effective as I can but this is LA, so that's really wishful thinking in reality. I hope you understand Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah…I understand."

Shadow sighed. "I'm sorry Sonic. But I suggest that you keep yourself indoors for at least a week until the heat dies down. If it doesn't I suggest you move out of Los Angeles or try to come up with a new identity. I'll keep you updated on my progress and keep me updated on yours. Good luck Sonic. See you later."

"Thanks Shadow. See you later."

Sonic then ended the call and looked at Amanda who looked at sonic with a facial expression that had a mixture of confusion and slight fear.

"Sonic, what the hell is going on? Who's Shadow?"

Sonic sighed. "He's just a friend that helped me with…well, what happened last night."

Amanda eyes became large in shock. "He planned for that happen?!"

"No he didn't, he just is…well…can I ask you for something?"

"What do want?"

"I need to keep me a secret."

Amanda gave a confused look. "What?"

"Well I just got off the phone with a friend who told me that the police are after me for what happened last night and I need you to help me disguise myself and hide out here until the heat dies down. So will you please let me stay here until the dust settles?"

Amanda paused to think for a second. After all Sonic had done for her was she going to risk the chance of her going to jail and hold a potential fugitive? After spending a minute thinking about the pros and cons of what decisions she could take she finally came at a compromise. She let a heavy and smiled at Sonic who smiled back in enthusiasm of the answer he supposedly though she was going to give.

"Okay, I'll let you stay but…"

Sonic cut off her sentence which a lighting quick hug that took her by some surprise and took her breath away slightly. She suddenly felt the urge to hug him back but he ended the hug and looked at Amanda with sincerity and joy. Amanda smiled brightly back at him.

"Sorry to jump the gun it's just you…well I guess you could call it a premature expression of gratitude considering the situation I'm in right now."

Amanda placed her hands on Sonic's hands. "Sonic, after all you've done for me in this short period of time. Letting you stay here is only a minor way of repaying your sincerity and kind-heartedness. Consider this home your second home."

Sonic smiled. "Thank you."

Sonic's deep voice sent chills done her spine and once again his strong emerald eye and handsome, chiselled, dashing good looks had caused her to, once again, start staring mindlessly at him. But she luckily controlled herself and snapped out it quickly before it turned into something embarrassing. But even after just staring at him for five seconds Sonic began chuckling at Amanda's mindless staring.

"Glad to see you came back to earth faster than usual."

Amanda smiled. "Very funny, now why don't you take a bath because, in all honesty, you smell quite a bit."

Sonic smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You won't be thinking about my smell when you try to secretly look at my naked body when I'm in the bathroom."

Amanda raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Don't act arrogant. I'm not a pervert, so don't act as if just because you're handsome and well-toned, that I'm gonna start peeping on you."

Sonic smiled as he started walking out of Amanda's bedroom and towards the bathroom. "Number one, I never said I was handsome or well-toned, and number two, I was just saying as a joke, I'm not being serious about it. But I'm glad I was able to get your opinion of how I look."

Amanda slightly blushed and quickly went to her wardrobe, opened it, grabbed a white towel and threw it at Sonic's head as he left Amanda's room. Sonic secretly smiled as he took the towel off his head and continued walking towards the bathroom with the white towel still in his hand. Amanda sat on the edge of the bed and began to smile with the blush on her face reducing. She went to her nightstand and pick up a hairbrush and began to brush her long, silky, pink hair. After only thirty seconds of brush the phone suddenly rang and she went to her nightstand to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Amanda Rose?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Douglas Johnson calling from St. Vincent Medical Center and I need to inform you that…"

_Beep_

"Hang on I have another call to take can you hang on a second, please?"

_Beep_

"Hello?"

"Amanda Rose, this is Detective Jonathan MacTavish of the Los Angeles Police Department. I need you to come to the station for questioning on the incidents at the Mayan Night Club of last night…"

"Um…could you hang on a second? I have the hospital on the other line and it is very urgent."

_Beep_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Doctor Johnson, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"A man called Rico, who claims to be associated with you, is in critical condition here at St. Vincent Medical Center and…"

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

_Beep_

"Sorry what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"We need to come to the police station for questioning urgently. We have report from witnesses that you were also present at the occurrence of the events and we need you to come to the station and just answer a few questions."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Amanda dropped the phone and her eyes grew wide in shock as in all the events that transpired after the party that had an effect on her, she completely forget about all the events that transpired during the party that had an effect on her only real close friend. Even worse she was now facing the possibility of having to testify against and turn in the only man that has ever show true consideration, thoughtfulness and good intentions towards her. She took a deep breath out and remained calm and tried to remain calm about the situation but the more she thought of it, the more it agitated her. She quickly took of her white nightgown and then quickly went to her wooden wardrobe and put on a white Calvin Klein bra, panties, socks and long sleeved shirt, light blue Armani jeans, white Gucci sneakers and a beige coloured Dolce & Gabbana leather jacket. She then bolted out of the door but during her rush towards leaving she suddenly realised that she had not driven her car home and it was still parked outside of the Mayan Night Club. She decided to go for Plan B. She went to the garage and she pulled off the sheet that was covering a black helmet that on the seat off a standing brand new 2011 Pearl White Triumph Daytona 675 sport bike.

"I never liked sport bikes, motorcycles or anything with two wheels, but there is a first time for everything."

She put on the helmet, took the keys off the seat, which was also hiding underneath the helmet, opened the garage door, got on the sport bike, started it and decided to first speed off the hospital as she had a dear friend that need her attention greater but she also knew she couldn't dodge the police in fear off them possibly suspecting her more and leading them to finding and probably arresting Sonic. Amanda was truly facing the aftermath.


	12. Reality Check

XII - Reality Check

St. Vincent Medical Center

2131 West 3rd Street

Los Angeles, California

- 10:00AM EST -

Amanda stopped and parked her sports bike on the sidewalk leading up to the hospital and walked quickly into the hospital before any paparazzi would hassle her and delay her from getting into the hospital and finding Rico; unbeknownst to her that the paparazzi had already taken photos of her entering the hospital in secret.

"You got them, Stacy?" A yellow male middle-aged dog said to the younger orange female racoon who took the photos secretly while hiding in a bush in the distance using a special long range camera.

"Yeah, I damn sure did, Brad."

Brad smiled. "Perfect. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a piss."

Stacy, the photographer, frowned and produced a facial expression of disgust. "Did you really have to say that?"

"Yes…Yes I did. You see this is what I call communicating."

Stacy scoffed. "Just shut up and whiz behind that tree already." She scoffed as he began walking towards the tree behind them and resumed her original photographing position waiting for her to come back out.

Amanda's entrance was made slight quicker due to the double door entrance opening automatically. Amanda instantly went to desk of the receptionist, who lifted up her head and then gasped slightly and her eye widened in shock as she world famous musician Amanda Rose was staring at her. But the smile that was on her face because of the sudden joy she was feeling turned into a frown as she saw the seriousness in the stare that Amanda was giving her. The female fox with red fur and brown immediately cleared her throat as she prepared to talk to Amanda.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a patient called Richard Fernando Prince Lopez, but most people, including me, call him 'Rico'."

"S…Sure, hang on a second."

The receptionist then quickly went to her computer and typed in the name Amanda just said into the search engine, while at the time Amanda was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay, he's on fourth floor in…"

Before she could finish her sentence Amanda had bolted from receptionist's desk and through the hallway towards the elevator, only problem was that she didn't exactly know where it was as she never visited this hospital before. The doctors and nurses that she weaved in and out through, as if she was a football player, just stood in silent shock at not only who was in was in the hospital but was how she was acting in the acting in the hospital. Running and dodging everyone in her path so that they wouldn't bump into her and slow her down. They all knew she was in a rush. She suddenly bumped into tow nurse who were standing near to each other and she landed embarrassingly on her ass as did the two nurses she bumped into, but they all quickly got back on they're feet.

Amanda smiled nervously. "Sorry about that I'm in a bit of a rush."

The female brown bunny nurse smiled. "No damage done. Even so we'd both take care of it quickly.

The female grey fox grinned. "Yeah, we're trained to be like that."

Amanda laughed. "I'm sure you are. Well I need to get going. Later!"

Amanda then resumed running through the hallway but then as quickly she ran back to the nurses.

"Uh, juts out of curiosity, where the hell is the elevator?"

"It's down this hall to the right"

"Thanks! Later…again!"

Amanda then, once again, resumed running through the hallway towards the elevator.

"Damn, I've never seen her that active since Jane and I saw her perform that two hour concert in Madison Square Garden."

"Yeah I know. She sure is…wait a minute, you saw her perform at Madison Square Garden. I though you said you didn't have tickets!?"

"Uh…well…you see…um…I…what's that? You need me in the Maternity Ward, oh well duty calls, bye!"

The female brown bunny nurse then began to walk quickly away but the other female grey fox nurse quickly pursued her.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?! Get back here!"

She pressed on the button that would take her to the fourth floor repeatedly to make the elevator come down quickly as she was in a rush to make sure she would see if her closest friend was in a state of serious critical health. As soon as the elevator door opened she hurried inside the elevator pressing the 'Fourth Four' button inside the elevator repeatedly so it would close quicker and take her to the fourth floor faster. She felt as if every second she was wasting was like a lifetime. Once the elevator had reached the fourth floor and she tried forcing the doors to open faster as soon as she saw a creak appear between the doors. She started to walk fast past the rooms along the hallway but at the same time she was keeping her eyes very focused so that she wouldn't miss him as she walking past the rooms quickly. After quickly walking past four rooms, she suddenly spotted a brown hedgehog lying on a hospital bed unconscious in the fifth room, she wasn't sure if it was him but she decided to take a closer. She opened the door and began walking slowly and stopped to take a closer look to see if it truly was Rico her heart stopped for a second after realising it _was_ him. The sight caused Amanda to shed tears; they were streaming down from her eyes and landing on Rico's unconscious body, and this was all just from the sight of him. Deep down she knew she was feeling naïve about how serious the situation may be less serious than she though. But all of the false hope she was secretly riding didn't amount to anything. It looked like he was on his death. The electrocardiogram machine was beeping slowly; there were several wires and tubes inserted in his nose, his mouth and his arms. To Amanda, it was like scene out of a horror movie. She crouched slightly and held his hand softly, tears still streaming down his eyes.

"You know, I remember a very special man telling me that you have to make the most of the friend, or friends, you gain and you have can't afford to put a friendship, especially a friendship you cherish, on the line for your own personal gain. And you know looking back I guess I really was unappreciative of the bond we had. And looking at you, barely breathing and unconscious, makes we wonder I'd probably be in the hospital bed if you hadn't have pushed me into that taxi that night, and even though at first it seemed as though it had set me up for the most traumatizing and depressing night of my life, but it actually turned out to be one of the most important night of my entire life. Because after my life, and my virginity, was saved by a man who didn't have any business in the situation but wanted to make the situation his business after realising I was in real danger. That man inspired me to believe what I honestly didn't believe all those years, that true kindness and sincerity could be genuine. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, you should me him some day, I think you'd like him, he's really is a nice guy. But I can't help but think that you may not ever even be able to walk up because you're…"

Suddenly the sadness she was containing couldn't be contained any further and she started to sob. A hand suddenly was placed on Amanda's should as she was crying. Amanda gasped slightly in surprise and turned around to see a male white dog doctor.

"Very glad to see you came."

Amanda began wiping the tears from her eyes. "Of course, why wouldn't I? Are you the doctor that I spoke to on the phone with earlier?"

"Yes I am. And I'm guessing you must be Amanda, it nice to meet you in person, I'm Doctor Douglas Johnson."

The doctor smiled extended his hand and Amanda smiled in response and extended her hands as they engaged in a handshake. After a few seconds the handshake ended.

"It seems as though he is very close to you."

Amanda smiled slightly. "Yeah, we've been friends for six years now and seeing him like this is just…just…killing me inside."

"Well, you'll be glad to know I was the doctor that examined and diagnosed him, and it appears as though there is no serious long term damage to his body. But I have to say he is very lucky to be alive since he suffered from cardiac arrest and he was untreated for it for a few minutes. You see,

A few of the effects of cardiac arrest include hypoxia and acidosis, both of which are linked to the accumulation of carbon dioxide in the tissues of the body. Since the heart is not pumping, proper oxygen is not reaching the tissues, CO2 is taking the place of where the oxygen should be. In these conditions, the tissues of the body begin to break down and are unable to function properly.

This is caused by a weaker than normal heart that cannot provide the same amounts of oxygen as it did prior to the heart attack, which is what your friend is went through. He is currently suffering from hypoxia and acidosis."

Amanda gave a perplexed look. "What's hypoxia and acidosis?"

"Hypoxia is a pathological condition in which the body as a whole, or a region of the body, is deprived of adequate oxygen supply and acidosis is an increased acidity in the blood or any body fluids."

Amanda groaned. "Ah, dammit! This is so complicated!"

"I understand what you must be going through, you should fortunate he is still breathing, but I can see why you must grieving right now. You seem unsure about what could happen next aren't you?"

Amanda sighed. "My dad always said when I was young the older you get the more responsible you should act. I really need to start following the advice he gave me all those years ago. Doctor be honest with me, when do you think he will wake up?

"Well he needs to get as much rest as possible before he even has enough energy to lift his eyelids. But my estimate as to how soon he may wake up is perhaps in two or three days."

Amanda sighed. "Okay, thanks for telling me. You know I should feel reassured but after what he went through so suddenly, there is just as much of a chance of me going through this same sort of situation. I guess you really have to appreciate the live that you have whether it's good or bad, because you only live once, before it's gone. It's like a wise man once said, "Get busy living, or get busy dying", and I certainly know which I more interested in."

Amanda began to walk casually from the room towards the door as she was going to leave and make her way to the police station.

Doctor Johnson smiled and chuckled slightly. "I never knew you watched 'The Shawshank Redemption'."

Amanda continued walking and opened the door despite that comment but walked out the room with a smirk on her face. As soon as she closed the door behind her she took and deep breath in and a deep breath out and proceeded to sprint through the hallway instantly knowing that she still had to talk the police. She ran to the elevator. Pressing the 'Ground Floor' button repeatedly to make the elevator arrive quicker, as soon as the elevator door opened she hurried inside the elevator pressing the 'Ground Floor' button inside the elevator repeatedly so it would close quicker and take her to the ground floor faster. She felt as if every second she was wasting was like a lifetime. Once the elevator had reached the fourth floor and she tried forcing the doors to open faster as soon as she saw a creak appear between the doors once it was opening. She ran through the hallway, once again avoiding any impact with the doctors, nurse and other staff and swiftly exited the hospital as the automatic double doors opened for her. While she was making her way to her sports bike parked on the sidewalk leading up to the hospital the still-in-hiding paparazzi where secretly continuing to take photographs.

"Holy damn, she coming back out Brad; and it looks like she's in a rush."

"Why do you think she's in such a freaking rush?"

"Well I know that whenever you run away as fast as she did from a hospital is not exactly good news you must have heard."

"Nice to know your personal experiences are finally proving useful."

Stacy turned to Brad and gave him a cold and serious look. "You testing my patience Brad…don't push it, because I will lose it…believe me."

Brad became wide-eyed and swallowed a spit in sheer terror he was feeling as Stacy had given him a dark and serious warning. Suddenly, their attention turned to Amanda though as the sound of her staring her sports bike drew their curiosity.

"She's on the move again. Let's see how this turns out, c'mon Brad."

"Right."

They both proceeded to quietly walk the bushes and Amanda had started her sports bike and as she put on her helmet, started the sports bike and left to go the police station, unbeknownst to them, they quietly got in their white 2010 Ford Fiesta that was parked on the sidewalk near the bushes were they were originally hiding and began to stealthily pursue Amanda to ensure this they decided to stay a considerable distance between them and Amanda so not arouse any suspicion.

Los Angeles Police Department Headquarters

100 West 1st Street Room

Los Angeles, California

- 10:30AM EST -

Amanda stopped and parked her sports bike on the sidewalk leading up to the police headquarters but stopped before she went to catch her breath so it did not seem like she in was rush bust just 'fashionably' late. But after what has already transpired she thought to herself, 'Do I honestly think acting calm will work?', but then she thought to herself, 'To hell with it, it's no like this day can get any worse.' She pushed the door opened gently and walked casually to front desk despite the fact that many of the police offers were staring at her in slight shock and confusion of seeing a high profile and generally law-abiding celebrity walking in the headquarter of the Los Angeles Police Department.

"Um, excuse me."

The office gave Amanda blank expression on his face as his lifted away from the monitor of his computer where he was previously doing work. This made Amanda feel slightly uneasy and it gave her the impression that they were going to pull no punches when it came to questioning her.

"How can I help ma'am?"

"I was called by one of your detective's this morning; I believe his name was Jonathan MacTavish, about questioning me for something that happened at a nightclub."

"Johnny called you, hang on a second."

The officer then went the telephone on his desk and made a call. As he had the conversation Amanda could feel her heart beating faster by the second. She was beginning to feel anxiety of the questioning she was going to face. The officer then dropped the phone after only a few seconds talking on it.

"I just got off the phone with him and yeah, he just pretty confirmed everything you just said. He'll be here in a second to talk to you."

Amanda smiled nervously. "Okay."

Amanda sighed as she tried to calm herself down and not play into the hands of the police and tells them things they didn't need to know. She knew she couldn't afford to cave into any patronizing questions but she also knew that if didn't answer _any_ questions at all the police would grow suspicious of her and begin to believe she was hiding something and of course, that will lead to all sorts of issues. Suddenly green crocodile in police uniform walked up to Amanda and gave her the same blank expression the officer at the front desk had given her previously, this was not a good sign for her.

"Amanda Rose?"

"Yes."

"We need to talk. Follow me."

The police offer than began walking while Amanda was closely following him and at the time swallowing her spit in nervousness. This felt like the longest morning in the world to her. They eventually reached an interrogation room. The detective opened the door and directed her to seat. Amanda than casually sat down and while the detective closed the door and left to retrieve something. The sound of the ticking click in the empty spacious room made Amanda fell like she was she was in a torture room with every second feeling like it is passing faster and faster. She could feel the tension building, but the question she constantly was asking herself, was it unnecessary tension she felt like she was creating? I mean the situation could be over more soon than she thinks if she cooperates efficiently. The detective, after only being gone for a few seconds, opened the door and walked into the interrogation room with a brown envelope in one hand and a voice recorder in the other. Amanda gave look a curiosity and fear as to what could be inside the envelope. The detective placed the voice recorder on the table between the two of the them, pressed the 'Record' button, and sat down the free chair on the other side of the table

"Listen. I'm going to patronize you with any good cop/bad cop bullshit or try to do any Reid technique. I'm just going a few simple questions and I want you answer them honestly. The sooner you answer the faster this will be over with. Okay?"

Amanda suddenly felt resurgence as he calmly explained the situation. "Okay."

The detective then opened the envelope, reached inside and brought out something that caused Amanda to become wide-eyed and gasp in pure shock. It was her car and house keys.

"Seems like you notice this, care to tell me what it is?"

Amanda swallowed more spit in nervousness. "I… It's my car and house keys."

He placed them on the table. "That's right. Now were recovered your car keys from the aftermath of what was dubbed as a 'Hostile Attack' at the Mayan Night Club. Would you care to explain why your house and car keys, as well as your car itself, were left at the nightclub? Because I mean, it obvious to see that if your car and house keys were forgotten in the nightclub you obviously was there. So you like the other people we've interviewed must have caught a glimpse of who the assailant, or assailants, were, am I correct?"

Amanda took a strong breath in and exhaled out lengthy. "You know a lot of thing happed that night. There was just this big crowd of people circling around this hedgehog who was attacking the team members of this NFL team and then everyone heard gunshots and then they all started to panic and people were shouting, screaming, just running for their lives. I guess in that moment of madness and hysteria I dropped my car and house keys and knowing the situation I could have been trampled to death if I tried to get on the floor and find them and in all honesty, would back into that nightclub after you witness several people being beat up and then gunshots being fired at someone? It was like a fucking warzone."

"Well it certainly is interesting you told me that but all I'm asking is do you know what the assailant, or assailants, may look like?"

Amanda swallowed more spit in nervousness she could feel the tension building but suddenly came up with a cunning ides. "Well considering it was dark at the time, I didn't really know what colour his skin, eyes or fur was. But I do know he was a male hedgehog, about 6ft 2 to 5ft 11 maybe and I think he another person but I couldn't tell because by that time everybody was rushing out for safety, as was I."

"Interesting, well it was certainly a pleasure talking to you. But I must inform you, like I have informed every other person I interviewed before you this morning about this case, that if we do, which I guarantee will, find out the person or people who were being this attack at the Mayan Night Club and you were conspiring with him to protect his or their identity will send down with him. Do you understand?"

Amanda suddenly felt her heart stop for a moment it felt as if the detective had already searched through her mind and discovered her secrets, the thought of it scare her slightly. But she couldn't afford the act as if she was scared as it would send of the wrong type of signal, so she simply sighed.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Here are your car and house keys back, if you want car back go to the from office take this receipt and then they'll take you to your car in the parking lot and you can drive it back home from there."

Amanda half smiled. "Thanks."

The officer then handed Amanda the receipt, turned off the voice recorder, put it in his pocket and got out of his seat as did Amanda and walked out of the interrogation room followed by Amanda. Amanda walked to the front desk and gave the officer at the front desk the receipt. He then got up from his front desk, while being closely followed by Amanda, and walked out the headquarters and to the parking lot, where Amanda was able to instantly spot her black BMW 550i Gran Turismo. She ran to it and quickly examined it. She smiled widely as she saw it was still it perfect condition. She suddenly remembered that she got the headquarters using a sports bike. So she quickly went back to where the sports bike was parked and drove it towards her car. She then beeped her car open and placed the sports bike in the passenger's seat. She then got in the driver's seat, stared the car, and quickly waved to officer, who waved back and sped out of the parking lot and headed for home. While still unbeknownst to her pictures of her entering and leaving the police station were taken from a certain pair of paparazzi in the safe distance and conform of their own car.

"There's always a story in LA isn't it Brad."

"Damn right, but we really can't draw much from just these pictures."

"Yes, but just like these picture we need this story to _develop_."

"Wow, I just can't believe you said something that corny."

"I know feel like a total asshole. I guess I finally known how it feels to be you, and it suck."

Brad groaned.

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- 10:45AM EST -

Amanda parked her car in the garage and walked into her house. Feeling mentally and physically drained. So made her way upstairs slowly, walked to the bed and landed on the bed face down in pure exhaustion.

"This is most surreal mourning I have ever experienced."

She then turned over to see Sonic wearing a wearing an unbuttoned black shirt and black trousers staring at her with a smile. She instantly felt her cheeks burning up as his face was so close to her but what she noticed the most about Sonic was that he was his aroma was intoxicating. He smelled strongly of lavender and this started to make Amanda fell warm inside. It was slightly turning her on.

"So what happened to you this morning?"

Amanda smiled. "I had a reality check."

Amanda laughed and Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"It's a long story, a long fucking story."

Amanda then titled her head back, closed her eyes and rested on the bed. Leaving Sonic…still confused.


	13. Destination Europe

XIII - Destination Europe

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- 12:00PM EST -

Amanda opened her eyes tiredly, stretched her body slightly and yawned monetarily. She sat up slowly sat up to see that Sonic was no longer in the room and as she behind at the alarm clock on the nightstand behind her and also notice that it was 12:00PM. She put her hand in her face and shook her head disappointingly.

"Damn, that wasn't a rest that was sleeping. Hmm, I don't know why but I have the feeling I'm forgetting something important. With all the free time I've had the last month with Christmas and New Year holidays I feel as though there is something I've need to have prepared for. Meh, I'm sure it's nothing."

Suddenly Amanda ears picked the sound of a phone vibrating. She followed the noise to find out it was vibrating in her night stand. She went to the nightstand, opened it and saw that the call was coming from Marcus Rover, who is Amanda agent that also works indirectly with her current record label Universal Music Group.

"Hi Marcus."

"Amanda! How's it going honey? Have you been enjoying yourself recently?"

Amanda frowned as she first thought of the moment where she was nearly raped and when she recently discovered the condition of Rico but then immediately smiled at the thought of when Sonic saved her from the awful moment of harassment and eventually got to understand him and significantly change her view on how genuinely considerate people could be.

"Well, all I have to say is that a lot of shit happened since the last time you called."

Marcus chuckled. "I'm sure it did angel! By the way I hope you're packing you bags and getting ready."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Getting ready for what?"

"Your European Tour of course! I mean, why did you think you had some time off in the first? To get ready for you grand tour of Europe, of course!"

Amanda eyes became as wide as dinner plates and she mentally screamed in her head.

"Of course, I'm literally packing the final bit of clothes and shoes into my luggage as we speak."

"There's my girl, always prepared! We've booked the flight for you and Rico in first class because we know that you two go together everywhere with each other and there is no point in trying to break you two up now. Once you and Rico's relaxing plane ride ends there's another taxi that will be waiting to take you two to the five star hotel where you two will be staying throughout that part of the tour. And that'll pretty much be the routine for every city you two go to on your tour. By the way, how is Rico doing?"

Amanda sighed in sadness at the thought of Rico's current condition. "He's…well you know how Rico is, always up to something to try and surprise me."

Marcus laughed. "That sounds just like him. The taxi will be ready to pick you up in ten minutes."

Amanda's eyes became wide eyed with shock. "Seriously!? This is so soon?!"

"Yeah, there needed to be a slight re-arrangement in the schedule of the performance so I hope this isn't in any convenience."

Amanda sighed. "No…no it's isn't. You know I can handle any situation that thrown at me."

"Why I am not surprised you couldn't handle this? You can sing entertain, improvise, you can do anything! And you wonder why you're so successful? Well I'll see you at the airport. See you soon!"

_Beep._

Amanda was speechless. In all the events that have happened recently she forgot that she was going to be touring Europe. She rubbed her hands in her face and groaned in frustration and anger at the situation she had gotten herself into.

"Well I'm not only up shit creek without a paddle but I pretty DON'T HAVE A FUCKING BOAT TO BEGIN WITH! Okay…okay…I have to calm myself down and take thing logically and rationally, but first things first, where the fuck did Sonic go?!"

Amanda quickly got off her bed and rush downstairs.

"Sonic! SONIC! Oh God, I hope he didn't go outside." Amanda then opened the back door and then sighed in relief as she saw Sonic ring on the recliner chair near the pool with no shirt or shoes on. She calm walked up to him and put her face close to his.

"WAKE UP!"

This started Sonic greatly as he fell of the recliner in shock at how loud Amanda shouted directly at his face. Sonic shook his head to clear his senses and stood up to face Amanda, who had a scowl on her face.

"Sonic, what the hell do you think you're doing out here?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Tying to relax, I mean California has such beautiful weather. Don't you think? By the way, why did you did you shout in my face? You didn't need to do that."

Amanda sighed. "I'm sorry It's just…I need to talk to you about something really urgent."

"What is it?"

"I've just had a call from my agent and he said that I'm going on a European Tour and the taxi will be here in ten minutes to pick me up so I was thinking maybe you could be like my personal protection for the tour."

"So you basically want me to be your bodyguard?"

"Yeah, do you have an issue with that?"

"Well considering I'm a wanted man in Los Angeles, no I don't have any other issues. But the way you were complaining about jet lag in the past, I really don't want to have to go through that if it is as bad as you said it was."

"Sonic…you beat the shit out of an armed rapist in a deserted, dark street in the middle of the night, and now you starting to question the seriousness of a situation that may affect you?"

"You didn't have to make me feel like a whinny bitch."

"I know, but I wanted to. In a way, it helped calm down a little. And for the record I talked to police today about the incident with you, your friend and those NFL assholes this morning. I practically sent them on a wild goose chase with the information I gave them even when they tried to pressure me into giving information. So you don't have to worry about being a wanted man. And remember were going to Europe and I don't remember Los Angeles or California being suddenly a part of Europe so there is no need to worry of being a wanted man because I doubt that the issue has reached to the point of where Europe or the whole world would be looking for you."

Sonic was very surprised at what Amanda went through just to keep him and the situation low-key.

"Thank you Amanda, I really appreciate what you've done for me."

Amanda smiled. "It's no problem friend's look out for each other; now follow me we haven't got any time to waste."

Amanda then walked back into the house as Sonic picked up his shirt, jacket and shoes off the ground near the recliner he sat on and put all on and began to follow her in the house and up the stairs leading to Amanda's room with Sonic closely following her

"Sorry to spoil the moment but I still technically haven't said yes. I mean your logic seems probable but to be honest at the same time it seems quite naïve. What make you say international new stations haven't reported this story at least once? I mean, it's more serious than you're trying to playing as not serious. "

Amanda stopped halfway up and turned around to face Sonic. "Sonic…shut up."

Okay…I get it you're feeling stress in the situation you're in. Just take your moody behaviour out on me. Because if there is ever going to be any progression in our friendship then you really need to loosen up."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Must be that time of the month again."

Amanda turned her face again but she had an intense scowl on her face. "What did you just say?!"

Sonic was slightly taken back by how seriously angry Amanda looked. "N…Nothing."

"Really? Because according to my ears, I'm pretty you said something about my period. Am I wrong? Because I hope I am."

"Well if you knew what I said, why did ask?"

"So that I can slap the shit without any regrets."

"What?"

Amanda then quickly and quite stiffly slapped Sonic right on the left side of his face. But as Sonic had spent the last ten years learning how to take hard shots to the face so this slap did faze him in the slightest and the reaction Sonic provided was turning his head in the direction the slap came from and turning his head immediately back to facing Amanda. Amanda was quite surprised at how the hard slap didn't affect him at all, other than leaving a red hand print on his face. She quickly shook it off and continued to ascend the stairs to her room to pack her luggage. Sonic continued to follow up the stairs as if nothing ever happened. As they both got Amanda room. Sonic watched in silence as Amanda pulled out a medium sized pink and white luggage bag from her closet, opened it and began to fill it with clothes and toiletries. Sonic didn't like the silence between the two of them and felt it needed to be broken.

"My answer is yes and I'm sorry."

Amanda stopped packing and sighed. "Don't be. I was moody. I just really need to get my shit together because a lot of stuff has happened that have had more of a bearing on me then I thought. I guess it's still all settling in. And that time I had forgotten that I had other commitments to follow through with, like this European Tour. I guess I've really aged mentally since I was a kid. Life still is so complicated to me. I was so naïve as a kid, always thinking that as I got older life would become simpler to understand because usually adults were naturally more able to understand and deal with what the world would toss at them."

Sonic walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Amanda it's important you remember that's it more important to become a stronger person than to wish for an easier life. Now why don't you pack your stuff and I'll wait downstairs and tell you when the taxis here, okay?"

"Okay."

Amanda the quickly pulled Sonic face to hers and kissed him lightly on the cheek where she had slapped before. Sonic blushed slightly in surprise and Amanda blushed slightly because of the nervousness she felt due to how she felt Sonic would react to a seemingly spontaneous kiss on the cheek.

"That was just to compensate for the slap earlier. Don't take it as anything serious."

Sonic smiled. "Well it's nice to know you're becoming stronger and bolder."

Amanda turned her face to hide her smile and slight blush. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Sonic chuckled slightly as he left the room and went down the stairs and waited near the front door. Amanda packed her bag and made her way downstairs to see Sonic standing near the door.

"So are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Got everything packed?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's great to hear, but I have one question to ask you before we head for Europe."

"What is it?"

"How the hell am I going to board a plane with no passport?"

"Actually you're in luck because I have a spare plane ticket and with the way that my music label books my flights, all we need to do is show our passports and then they'll give us our first class flight tickets."

"You still didn't answer my question. Don't you realise in the original question I asked I mentioned, 'no passport'. And with the police and media still reporting on what happened at the nightclub I don't think going to the apartment where I live, is a good idea. I mean who knows who could be watching you."

"That's where a good friend of mine comes in to play."

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Because of recent events, which I plan on telling you when the time is right, not only is there a spare ticket but there's also a spare passport. So you can just use that passport for the European Tour."

"Don't you think when we check in for our flight that the people at service counter would recognize I look nothing like the picture?"

"Well in all honesty, you look just like the photo in the passport except you have blue fur and you look younger. So if they ask any questions at the check in just say you had some cosmetic surgery to look younger and you got your fur dyed brown."

Sonic though carefully about the idea, which he thought at first was wild and risky but also realised that they really was no other option.

"Well I guess an improvised plan is better than no plan at all."

"Yeah, I guess. Let me just go upstairs and get the passport."

"Okay."

Amanda then rushed up the stairs and went to Rico's room where she frantically began searching for Rico's passport. She went through his wardrobe and the cabinets but couldn't find the passport. She went in his closet and searched the pockets of all the clothes in the closet and couldn't find the passport. Amanda started tapping her foot impatiently as with time running out she was desperately trying to think of where Rico's passport may be. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind as to and she started to think of where Rico keeps his most important items. Amanda went under Rico's bed and found a box with the words 'Rico Essentials' written on the cover of the box. She raised an eyebrow in confusion when she first saw this but then as she took the cover of the box off her confusion turned into surprise and disgust as she saw that the box was full of sex toys, condoms, men's magazines, lotion, tissues and a camcorder. Amanda scoffed in disgust and slowly put her hand into the box in hope of finding Rico's passport buried underneath his 'essentials'. After a few second of searching where most people wouldn't want to search, she suddenly felt something square and made of leather. She pulled on it and took it of the box and smiled in joy as she discovered it was Rico's passport. Amanda smiled with relief as she held the passport in her hands.

"Thank you Rico, you kinky freak."

Suddenly, an electric doorbell chime could be heard and Amanda heart started to beat faster. She ran downstairs as quickly as she could. Meanwhile, Sonic followed the sound of the doorbell chime to the Video Security Door Answering Machine Intercom that was installed on the wall near the door; Sonic saw looking at the image the screen of the Video Security Door Answering Machine Intercom that it was taxi driver waiting for them.

"Amanda! We need to go now! The taxi's here!"

"I'm coming!"

Amanda finally made it down stair and gave Sonic the passport. Sonic immediately opened it to look at the picture and was in immense shock as what he saw. It was the same man he left for dead on the night he and Tails went on the mission to retrieve the expensive ring from the NFL player and ended up causing more of a mess then they wanted.

"No…it can be…"

Amanda turned her head. "Did you say something?"

Sonic knew that this wasn't the time or place to start telling Amanda more unsettling confession as it would only cause her to become more emotionally and mentally unbalanced than she is right now. But he knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever. The day would come when he would have to tell her that he left her best friend for dead. But today wasn't the day.

Sonic shook his head. "No."

Amanda then opened the door and pulling her luggage with one hand walked out of the mansion with Sonic close behind her. Amanda the stopped to get her keys out of her pocket and pressed a special button which opened the gates so that they could get to taxi waiting. They walked through the open gates and got into the taxi, where the driver began to quickly head for the airport.

Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)

1 World Way

Los Angeles, California

- 12:40PM EST -

The taxi stopped outside the airport and both Amanda and Sonic got out quickly as they made their to the check-in desk for people flying on first class. Luckily the line was empty so the process to getting on the airplane was made quicker. The well uniformed white female koala bear who was working that this particular check-in desk smiled brightly as she saw the both of them approach the desk.

"How may I help you sir and madam?"

"Yeah, my music label booked in advanced for our flight under the name Amanda Beatrix Rosaline and Richard Fernando Prince Lopez."

"Hang on a second."

The women then began typing in the names into her computer to see if what she was saying was true.

Sonic smiled. "Those are some long-ass names."

Amanda smiled and then laughed slight at the comment. "I guess."

"Okay, we do have you in our advanced booking data section, but we will still need to see you passport for validation and conformation."

Amanda and Sonic looked at each other nervously momentarily. If there was ever a time they wished for all the luck and good fortune to be on their side it was now. They both handed the women their passports and she inspected them thoroughly. Sonic and Amanda's hearts were beating fast. They both knew if they were caught a mountain of problems and issues would come avalanching on them. The women then nodded her head which caused the both of them to feel as though the worst was over, when only it was juts beginning.

The women then gave them back their passport and gave them their tickets "Here are tickets your tickets and passport and I hope you have a comfortable flight."

Amanda and Sonic sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Amanda and Sonic looked at the ticket and went to the gate that corresponded with the gate number on the ticked and walked casually towards it.

"Here we are Gate 7. Thank God they managed to keep this low key this time."

"Was happens when it isn't low key."

"Let's just say that you would have needed to open a can of whoop ass on all of them to stop them from following me onto the airplane."

"Damn."

"I know."

They walked through the bridge that lead to the lead to the airplane and gave their tickets to the air hostess standing near the open door of the airplane who took their tickets and guided them to their seat in first class. Sonic sat down in comfort as Amanda placed his luggage underneath her seat and then collapsed in tiredness on the silky smooth and confortable seat that was next to Sonic's.

"So what are you going to do when we first land Amanda?"

"Take a shower."

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion and Amanda started to laugh at Sonic's confused reaction, this then caused Sonic to chuckle slightly. Suddenly an air hostess walked up to the both of them.

"Would any of you like anything?"

"No we're fine. By the way where is this flight taking us and how long will it take to reach there?"

"Well, we're going to Paris and this flight should take about eleven hours."

Amanda eye became wide with shock. "Eleven hours?!"

The air hostess smiled nervously. "Sorry. But would any of you like anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"What about you sir?"

"I'm okay as well."

The air hostess then walked away.

"Well I don't know about you Amanda, but I'm getting some sleep."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me. I need some rest too."

The both of them then closed their eyes and got some sleep because they knew they had a hectic schedule ahead of them.


	14. Le Voyage N'est Que Le Début

XIV - Le Voyage N'est Que Le Début

- 1:15PM EST -

Sonic yawned as he stretched his body tiresomely. Sonic looked and smiled at Amanda who was sleeping soundly and quietly. He chuckled to himself momentarily at this sight.

"She won't be waking up any time soon."

Sonic ears then picked up the sound of a chime coming from the speakers in the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Luke Miller and I'm your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Griggs the entire crew, welcome aboard Flight 619 to Paris courtesy of United Airlines. Our flight time will be of eleven hours. We will be flying at an altitude of forty five thousand feet at a ground speed of 600 miles per hour. At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Also make sure your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, we advise you that as of this moment, any electronic equipment must be turned off. Thank you."

Sonic ears then picked up the sound if the airplane doors closing.

"Flight attendants and cabin crew, doors on automatic, please prepare for gate departure, cross-check and report. Thank you."

"Hello and welcome to Flight 619 to Paris. If you're going to Portland, you're in the right place. If you're not going to Portland, you're about to have a really long evening. We'd like to tell you now about some important safety features of this aircraft. The most important safety feature we have aboard this plane is...The Flight Attendants. Please look at one now. Now we request your full attention as the flight attendants demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft."

Sonic then turned his head to flight attendant that was standing in the hallway of first class.

"When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt. Insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling on the loose end of the strap. To release your seat belt, lift the upper portion of the buckle. We suggest that you keep your seat belt fastened throughout the flight, as we may experience turbulence. There are several emergency exits on this aircraft. There are 5 exits aboard this plane: 2 at the front, 2 over the wings, and one out the plane's rear end. If you're seated in one of the exit rows, please do not store your bags by your feet. That would be a really bad idea. Please take a moment and look around and find the nearest exit. Count the rows of seats between you and the exit. In the event that the need arises to find one, trust me, you'll be glad you did. Please take a few moments now to locate your nearest exit. In some cases, your nearest exit may be behind you. If we need to evacuate the aircraft, floor-level lighting will guide you towards the exit. Doors can be opened by moving the handle in the direction of the arrow. Each door is equipped with an inflatable slide which may also be detached and used as a life raft. Oxygen and the air pressure are always being monitored. In the event of a decompression, an oxygen mask will automatically appear in front of you. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you. Place it firmly over your nose and mouth, secure the elastic band behind your head, and breathe normally. Although the bag does not inflate, oxygen is flowing to the mask. If you are travelling with a child or someone who requires assistance, secure your mask on first, and then assist the other person. Keep your mask on until a uniformed crew member advises you to remove it. In the event of an emergency, please assume the bracing position, which to lean forward with your hands on top of your head and your elbows against your thighs. Ensure your feet are flat on the floor. A life vest is located in a pouch under your seat or between the armrests. When instructed to do so, open the plastic pouch and remove the vest. Slip it over your head. Pass the straps around your waist and adjust at the front. To inflate the vest, pull firmly on the red cord, only when leaving the aircraft. If you need to refill the vest, blow into the mouthpieces. Use the whistle and light to attract attention. (Also, your seat bottom cushion can be used as a flotation device. Pull the cushion from the seat, slip your arms into the straps, and hug the cushion to your chest. The following electronic devices, calculators, CD players, laptop computers may be used when the seat belt sign is off or when permitted by your crew. Cellular/mobile telephones, remote-controlled toys or any electronic device operating with an antenna must be turned off at all times. We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Tampering with, disabling, or destroying the smoke detectors located in the lavatories is prohibited by law. You will find this and all the other safety information in the card located in the seat pocket in front of you. We strongly suggest you read it before take-off. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask one of our crew members. We wish you all an enjoyable flight."

"Damn, they sure know how to waste time. I might as well have stayed asleep."

Sonic then closed his eyes and went back to sleep, while the Captain continued to make announcements.

"Flight attendants, prepare for take-off please. Cabin crew; please take your seats for take-off."

The plane the sped up and after a minute of speeding up on the runway it took off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However, we always recommend keeping your seat belt fastened while you're seated. You may now turn on your electronic devices such as calculators, CD players and laptop computers. In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as dinner, a light meal or a snack. Alcoholic drinks are also available at a nominal charge/with our compliments. On our long flights we will be providing inflight entertainment in the form of film being presented on your monitor in front of you. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank you."

- 11 Hours Later -

Sonic opened his eyes tiredly, wondering how long of their journey was still left. Suddenly the same sound of a chime was heard again from the speakers in the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage's are stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you. Flight attendants, prepare for landing please. Cabin crew; please take your seats for landing."

"Looks like I need to wake up Amanda."

Sonic then leant forward and lightly tapped Amanda shoulder but it didn't wake her up. So he then tried to nudge her shoulder with a bit more force but it still didn't wake her up. So he thought that there was only one way to truly wake her up. He got within inches of touching his face to her and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Amanda's eye immediately shot open in shock and confusion. She then turned her head to see Sonic close to her face and smiling directly at her. Amanda blushed slightly and smiled at Sonic's cheerful expression.

"I'll let you have that one, but next time you try and do that in my sleep, I'll rip you're dick off."

"Damn, that quite a threat coming from someone who can't defend themselves."

Amanda frowned. "What that supposed to mean?"

Sonic sighed. "Look, I was just trying to wake you up. They've just announced that plane is beginning to descend so I think you should get yourself ready."

"You couldn't have tapped me on the shoulder."

"I tried doing that but you wouldn't wake up. So I thought 'The only way to wake up a person in deep sleep is to shock them.' And that's what I did, don't take it personally."

Amanda scoffed and looked outside the airplane window to avoid looking at Sonic. "Whatever."

Sonic then sat back in his seat. "Yeah, whatever."

As Amanda rubbed her eyes and then looked out the airplane window she realised the sun wasn't out. "I must have low blood pressure or something because I'm always sleeping longer than I want. What time is it?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure what the time zone is in Paris so I'm not entirely sure how many hours Paris may be ahead of Los Angeles."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at Roissy Airport; also known as Aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

"You ready for Europe Sonic?"

Sonic smirked. "I think the real question is, are _you_ ready for Europe? After all, you're the one who is going to be performing night-in and night-out."

"Touché; but you can't deny that there are some nasty people out there in the world, as you and I both know, so you have to make sure you concentrate at all times. Because one slip-up and before you know it you're dead and next you know, you're facing judgement from God."

"I never thought you were religious."

Amanda smiled and laughed briefly. "Well, my mother was an evangelical Christian evangelist and she once told me a story, which to this day I can always repeat word-for-word because I'll never forget about. One day, this sixteen year old girl had met a boy, same age as her, at an altar call who was sexually, mentally and physically abused by his alcoholic and drug addicted father ever since he was four and was getting bullied in school. For him to go through so much pain and suffering as he did and have no one to protect or give him the real love, care and attention he needed caused him to lose all faith and hope in God and humanity. When they were both kneeling at the altar, she took his quivering hands and held his face covered in tears in her chest and said, 'Don't cry any longer, for your request for God's blessing and protection upon your life will be fulfilled.' He looked to her, with tears still streaming down his face and said, 'I just came here to hide from him but no matter where I hide he still finds me, how do I know that I'll be safe from him here?' And she replied, 'Because God cares for everyone and don't think for one second he will watch you suffer forever because he is a caring God and he is going to protect you and lead you to eternal happiness. Believe me, you're safe now.' For the first time in his life he smiled. As time passed on they got to know each other better, and four years later both only at the age of twenty they got married. One year later, they had one hell of a great daughter. But you soon learn that even the most passionate and serious of believe in God will face difficult times. And that difficult time came for their poor daughter who had a police officer knock on her door and tell her that her parent are dead. That thirteen year old girl spent countless sleepless nights praying to God, asking him why he took her parents away. She got no response. But that didn't stop her, she continued to have faith, have hope and live life and not live in self-pity. But I think a person who has true faith in God doesn't question what he does, because he does it for a righteous purpose. He doesn't want to see us suffer; he just wants us to continue love life and love others no matter what sadness may happen. Because if that thirteen year old daughter had lost faith and didn't believe there could be light among the darkness she wouldn't be flying first class preparing to go on a European Tour and if that abused teenager hadn't found light when he thought there was only darkness around him, if he didn't search for hope and go to that church on that day and meet that female teenager and get married to her, I wouldn't exist."

Sonic smiled. "Well, it nice to know at least one of us has never lost faith."

Amanda sighed and looked away feeling slightly uncomfortable after the talk. Although she didn't have to look outside the window for long as after 5 minutes the plane landed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Roissy Airport. Local time is 8:15AM and the temperature is fifteen degrees. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on-board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. We remind you to please wait until inside the terminal to use any electronic devices or to smoke in the designated areas. On behalf of United Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day."

Sonic and Amanda stood up, as the plane had stopped still, and walked out of the plane first and into the airport.

Aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle

North East Paris, France

- January 18th -

- 8:15AM CEST -

"So Amanda, who are we looking out for in the airport?"

Amanda then pointed to a skunk who was very well dressed as a chauffeur and holding a sign which had 'A.B.R'

"Well the very sophistically dressed chauffer holding a sign that has the first word of forename, middle name and surname could be a he is the person that the record label hired for our transport, but other than that it could be any of the other people in the airport."

Sonic smiled slightly. "I see your angle; let's follow with your suspicion."

Sonic and Amanda then walked up to the chauffer who noticed that the two of them where supposedly his clients as there walking towards where he was standing. He bowed momentarily in front of the two of them.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame, Je suis votre chauffeur et je suis en espérant que vous serez satifised, non seulement avec la France, mais avec mes compétences de conduite expérimentés pour une personne de votre statut élevé et votre ami monsieur mus s'attendre aujourd'hui ..."

"I know you speak English, so stop trying to impress me by speaking French and take us to hotel already."

The chauffer smiled. "Understood; suivez-moi."

Amanda frowned but Sonic chuckled as he followed the chauffer. "You know he did that on purpose to mess you."

Amanda sighed "I know that. I wonder how you say, 'Fuck you asshole', in French."

"I'm pretty sure it's still, 'Fuck you asshole'."

Sonic then quickly ran up to the chauffer and began to whisper into his ear.

"Je pensais vous donner un mot fort de conseil et de vous dire que mieux vaut être le chauffeur legit pour elle, car si vous n'êtes pas et essayez de tirer et de la merde drôle, je vais vous arracher les entrailles, les enrouler autour de votre cou et vous accrocher à la Tour Eiffel. Comprendre?"

The chauffer was in shock at not only Sonic's threat but his flawless French. "Ouais, je comprends."

The chauffer then led them to a black 2010 Audi D4 A8 that was parked on a road out outside the airport and took the luggage from Amanda and placed it in the booth

"This is the taxi, a luxury sedan?"

"I don't understand, I mean were you actually expecting the a billion dollar record label to start making cheap decision to save a little?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry. I know, stupid question."

Sonic smiled brightly, which caused Amanda to giggle slightly because of the handsome expression that was on Sonic's face when he smiled.

"Hey, Sonic"

"Yeah."

"What did you just say to the chauffer?"

"Nothing."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, because I'm damn sure I heard French being spoken."

"Of course you heard French being spoken; we're in _Paris_ which is in _France_ where the main languageis _French_.

Amanda laughed. "That not what I mean…I'm trying to ask…never mind."

Sonic smiled as he got into the car, while the chauffer opened on the opposite side of where Sonic got in to allow Amanda to enter then car. The chauffer then immediately took off to the hotel.

Hôtel Ritz Paris

15 Place Vendôme

1st arrondissement of Paris, Île-de-France

- 8:45AM CEST -

The chauffer got out of the car and then opened the backseat door to allow Sonic and Amanda to get out of the car. The chauffer then opened the boot of the car and took out Amanda's luggage and walked with it towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Here we are sir and madam, Hôtel Ritz Paris; one of the hotels in the world."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you."

The chauffer then began to walk away and drove off.

Amanda and Sonic then walked into the hotel and Sonic was impressed with the interior design of the luxury hotel.

"I have to admit, if there is one thing the French have its style."

"It is quite beautifully structured."

Amanda then walked to the counter and met a male grey hedgehog dressed in a black tuxedo.

"Oh mon dieu! Miss Rose, I'm so glad you have finally arrived; we have been waiting for you. Welcome to France. And this must be your flamboyant friend I gather."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Flamboyant?"

Amanda smiled. "He certainly is something else."

Sonic grinned. "Right…can you just give us the key to our room please?"

The grey hedgehog smiled. "But of course, one moment."

The grey hedgehog then began to type into the computer that was in his desk to check for Amanda's room.

"Ah! Here we are, Imperial Suite, booked for Miss Rosaline and Mr Lopez."

Amanda smiled. "Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it sounds nice, nice and expensive."

"It's not your money."

"Vous avez vraiment besoin d'arrêter d'être si naïf, il aura des conséquences désastreuses dans le futur pour vous."

"I knew you could speak French! What did he just say to me?"

The grey hedgehog looked away nervously. "Uh…"

"It's not important Amanda."

"Then why don't you say it in English."

"Why don't you just talk the key and make your way to the suite and I'll catch and we'll talk later? Please?"

Amanda sighed. "Sure. Okay. Can I have my key now?"

"O…Of course. Bellman!"

A brown male squirrel dressed as a bellman then quickly made his way to the counter. "Oui, monsieur?"

"De prendre les bagages de cette femme pour elle de la Suite Impériale immédiatement, tandis que je lui donne la carte magnétique à la suite."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Je dois admettre, que vous êtes un homme sage. Une femme de son statut élevé a besoin d'un homme de haute intellegence, comme vous, autour de protection. Je veux dire, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si vous n'êtes pas là pour elle."

"I know, and that was scares me the most."

Sonic then walked fast so that he could catch up with Amanda and the bellman. He eventually caught with up with Amanda and the bellman who were just about to get into the elevator and quickly got in. The bellman then pressed on the button had 'IS' written on it. The elevator then stopped and the bellman led them to their suite. The bellman opened the door and Sonic was in complete shock at how elegant and prestigious the suite was it seemed like a suite designed for a king and queen. Amanda was too tired to really care what the suite looked like, she just sighed with relief as she finally was in her hotel room, knowing she could finally relax. The bellman put her luggage at the end of the bed and then left the suite.

"Are you sure were not in Buckingham Palace Amanda?"

Amanda sighed. "I know. The French really know every about glamour and sophistication don't they? Especially when they have cash to spend."

Amanda then walked towards the bathroom to take much needed bath.

"It's certainly been a journey so far, hasn't it Sonic?"

"Yeah, mais ce n'est jamais le voyage qui est significatif…c'est la destination."


	15. Deja Vu

XV - Déjà Vu

Imperial Suite

Hôtel Ritz Paris

15 Place Vendôme

1st arrondissement of Paris, Île-de-France

- 10:00 AM CEST -

Amanda stepped out of the bathtub soaking wet, having cleaned herself thoroughly, with one towel wrapped around her body so that it covered her breast and private parts and another towel wrapped on her head drying her hair. She walked out of the elegantly designed bathroom and into the even more elegantly designed bedroom and sat on the side bed drying her hair with a towel and hair dryer. She looked in the giant mirror in front of her and sighed.

"I have a concert in front of thousands tonight, and that's not what's even pre-occupying my mind right now. I may not understand French fluently but I just have this feeling that what Sonic said in French was concerning about me. Maybe I'm being ego-centric and thinking that everything he says revolves around me. Oh God. This is giving me a headache."

Amanda then fell back on the bed rubbing her hands on her face in frustration and sighing in contempt.

"I wonder what he's thinking now."

Meanwhile in the dining room, Sonic sat on one of the chairs surrounding the round wooden table and began to think deeply.

"Being cryptic and speaking in another language isn't going to comfort her. The more I dodge question and don't speak in English the more concerned Amanda gets because I'm afraid to say what I really want to in English. I can't afford to seem like I'm always worried for her safety and withdrawing to get my genuine opinion across by going into a foreign language to put her off. The more I talk about this more complicated it could get. I just need to be honest, relaxed and forward to her and maybe there'll be less chance of things getting screwed up."

Sonic put his arms on the table and placed his head on the table and sighed. After a thirty minutes of lying on the table the sound of the dining door opening got Sonic's attention then quickly turned to the sound of the dining door opening and then seeing Amanda wearing a V-neck knee length grey knitted wool Hugo Boss dress, with a black Gucci belt around her waist, black leggings, flat black leather Gucci boots, black aviator sunglasses and carrying a small black Gucci bag.

"You seem quite dressed up."

Amanda smiled. "Well when you're in a different country it's not a sin to want to look fashionable in different ways."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't dress up I'm just saying where you're going must be somewhere higher than high class if you want to make yourself even more beautiful then you already are."

Amanda blushed slightly and turned her head and body in an attempt to hide it from Sonic but he still caught a glimpse of the Amanda's blushed face and smiled.

"Did I embarrass you?"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. Besides, what I really want to know is when did you learn to speak French? And…how?"

"Well when I was training and learning Martial Arts in China some of the students came from many different backgrounds all over the world. There were thousands of students in the Shaolin Temple I trained in for ten years so you can imagine how popular it was. We were friendly with each other so in exchange of teaching them secret moves and techniques they taught me their native language."

"What other language can you speak fluently?"

"Mandarin Chinese, Wu Chinese, Spanish, Portuguese, Bengali, Russian, Arabic, Japanese, Italian, German, Korean, Marathi, Telugu, Ukrainian, Swedish, Danish, Vietnamese, Polish and Cantonese."

Amanda eyes were wide open with shock. "Jesus Christ. How can you learn that many fucking languages?"

"I had more time on my hands than I thought in Beijing."

Amanda took her iPhone out her pock to check the time.

"Speaking of having more time on my hands, we still a couple hours before I have to get ready for my performance tonight, how about we go shopping because this all black suit just doesn't suit you."

"Well then what store do you think has clothes which will suit me?"

"Hmmm…I think Ralph Lauren is a style that would suit you perfectly."

"All right, that sounds like a plan."

Sonic and Amanda then left their suite, closing the door behind them and got into the elevator.

"Beijing is in China by the way…"

"I know where Beijing is! I'm not stupid! But you sure know a hell of a lot of languages. You wouldn't mind teaching me some of those languages would you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"I'm sure there is no satisfaction that matches being able to take the piss out of someone in more than twenty different languages."

Amanda smiled. "Yeah."

The elevator door opened and the both of them walked out of the hotel. Amanda stretched out her arm to signal for a cab but none of them were stopping.

"What the hell is going on?! Why won't they stop!?"

"I'll handle this."

Sonic the whistled and shouted, "Cabine!" A cab instantly pulled to the sidewalk. Sonic looked and Amanda and smirked who smiled back at him. Sonic opened the door for Amanda got in and then go in the cab himself.

"Où veux-tu aller?"

"Pouvez-vous nous emmener à un magasin de Ralph Lauren?"

"Lequel monsieur, il y en a plusieurs dans Paris. Il ya Ralph Lauren magasins près de l'avenue Montaigne, boulevard Saint-Germain, Cours Garonne, Place de la Madeleine…"

"Il suffit de nous prendre pour le plus proche."

"Très bien alors. Prochain arrêt, boulevard Saint-Germain."

"I'm so lost in translation. I feel like the extra person in this conversation."

Sonic chuckled.

"Qu'est-ce que les femmes disent?"

"Elle se sent comme un extra."

The cab driver laughed. "Il n'ya pas besoin de se sentir isolés. A Paris, il ya toujours quelqu'un que vous pouvez faire confiance. That person doesn't have to necessarily speak English, but it is seen as a necessity these days."

Amanda sighed and rubbed her eyes in slight frustration. "I understand where you're coming from, but why the hell didn't you just speak English, when you knew you could, so I could understand?"

"J'aime juste plaisanter et m'amuser avec mes clients. Surtout si elles sont belles."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "The French sure love jerking me around."

Sonic and the cab driver chuckled.

"I wonder if he takes credit cards."

"Don't word darling. Just an autograph from you for my daughter will be enough."

"You could have said that in French to piss me of more but you didn't want to."

Sonic and the cab driver chuckled again as he began to drive.

Ralph Lauren

173 Boulevard Saint-Germain

Paris, France

- 11:15 AM -

The cab pulled up on the curb of Boulevard Saint-Germain and as Amanda and Sonic got out of the cab. The cab driver pulled out a photo of Amanda. Amanda blushed slightly to see that it was a photo of her when she was a model briefly a few years ago. Sonic smiled when he saw the photo and Amanda blushing.

"Not much has changed."

"Shut up. I was only posing for a few pictures. I never planned to be a model"

"Right."

The cab drive gave Amanda a pen and she signed the picture. The drive then went back into his cab smiling

"Have wonderful time in Paris. Au revoir!"

Amanda gave a fake smile as she waved "Bye…you French jerkass."

"Don't get vindictive Amanda."

"I'm not vindictive. I'm just a little pissed."

Sonic shook his head slightly and walked into the store with Amanda following him. Amanda began looking for clothes form Sonic and as she turned to look a Sonic so she could visualise what the clothes she picked out would look like on him, she noticed that Sonic seemed to have his mind somewhere else.

"You seem spaced. Thinking of something?"

"Yeah, I got this weird feeling of déjà vu."

"So you've been in a scenario exactly like this before."

"Sort of."

"And how did it end?"

Sonic smiled slightly. "With women being shocked."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, I guess I'm going to be shocked one way or another before this day is over."

Sonic smiled. "Probably. But I wouldn't guarantee it."

Amanda smiled and turned back to continue picking clothes for Sonic.

- 12:30 PM -

Amanda and Sonic walked out of the store with Sonic carrying a few bags.

"I'm not xenophobic in the slightest but it's a relief that someone who speak English and French that's not a jerkoff."

"Yeah, it's really efficient for most people in Paris to be bilingual and not patronise you specifically and despite this…you spend more than an hour in a store just to buy a few clothes?"

"Why are you acting as if you in a rush somewhere? There's still plenty of time before the concert. So let's enjoy this free time while we can."

"Okay. So where are we going next?"

"Well…I didn't really have much of a plan after going to the Ralph Lauren store so why don't we go sight-seeing?"

"That sounds good."

Amanda grinned. "Alright then…Sonic…Paris awaits us…"

Amanda moved to the edge of the pavement stuck her hand out and shouted 'Cabine!' as a cab was driving towards her and it pulled over immediately. Amanda turned to Sonic and smiled.

"I learn from the best."

Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah…"

Imperial Suite

Hôtel Ritz Paris

15 Place Vendôme

1st arrondissement of Paris, Île-de-France

- 6:30 PM -

Amanda charged into the suite dropping the few more bags she was carrying from shopping in the various other stores that had visited all over Paris, sat on a chair and buried her face in her hands. Sonic shortly came into the suit shortly after her laughing contently.

"We will never speak of what happened at the Eiffel Tower."

Sonic chuckeld. "It was accident. You can't blame your fans for being eager."

Amanda her face from her hands and frowned at Sonic. "But he touched my…"

"He was kid, he didn't know any better, you were crouching to take a picture with him because he was so short, and when he turned around with his hand out to try and shake yours you were still crouching so he accidently slapped you ti…"

Amanda's face was red with embarrassment. "Stop! Please…don't remind me. Besides, I got a call from my agent Marcus after the 'incident' that the transport and extra security for the concert today will arrive at the suite at around seven. So we need to leave soon."

"When did you get a call?"

"You and the rest of public must have been laughing at me more than you thought in my red-faced moment because I got a call a moments after that 'incident' happened."

"Oh, so that why you walked away for a few moments, I just thought you were really embarrassed and need time to cool off considering how red your face was."

Amanda frowned slightly. "I guess the hysterical French-accented laughing drowned out the sound of my ringtone."

"Oh, well you don't mind if I freshen up, you know, bath, brush and change my clothes before we leave."

"Sure"

Sonic took the clothes Amanda bought for him from the Ralph Lauren store earlier today with him into the bathroom in the suite. While Sonic was bathing and brushing his teeth, Amanda laid her against one of the tables in the room while sitting on a chair and sighed.

"I don't know why but, being around him makes me feel more…enthusiastic. Even despite what happened earlier, to see with such a smile on his face made me feel…ugh…I'm so weird."

After thirty minutes Sonic came out of the bathroom wearing a black Fleece Varsity Jacket, black straight-fit jeans, black and white Burwood sneakers. Amanda looked up and down at Sonic, smiled and gave a thumbs up. Sonic smiled.

"I'm guessing that's the sign of approval."

Amanda grinned. "Yeah."

Amanda's phone started to ring in her black leather Gucci. She went over to the bag, got out the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"We're here to pick you up. Look outside your window."

Amanda walked over to her window to see a black Jeep parked near the entrance of the hotel flashing its headlights.

"Okay, I'm coming down."

Amanda put her phone back in her bag and Sonic walked over to the window to see the same thing.

"That must be for us, right?"

"Yeah."

Sonic walked to the door and opened it form her with a smile on his face. "Shall we?"

Amanda smiled. "Why, thank you."

Amanda walked out of the suite, out of the hotel and into the jeep with Sonic following her closely. As soon as Amanda and Sonic got in the jeep, they were sitting opposite to two well-built grey wolfs wearing black suits, black sunglasses and ear pieces.

Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy

12th arrondissement of Paris, France

8 Boulevard de Bercy, 75012

- 7:15 PM -

The black jeep parked around the back of the stadium and the security first got out of car before Amanda and Sonic. Sonic and the extra security helped escort them both into the building and into her dressing room undetected. When she sat down of her chair in the dressing room and make-up artist immediately began doing work on Amanda to make her look glamorous.

"This is one of the benefits of additional professional security; they'll make sure you stay hidden and safe."

Amanda smiled. "I thought that was your job."

Sonic smiled and began to walk towards the door only for it burst open with a white fur coloured dog wearing very fashionable clothes walking quickly towards Amanda.

"Hello, honey."

Amanda smiled. "Hi Juan."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?"

"He's my vocalist."

The dog turned to Sonic, looked up and down at him and grinned. "And who are you handsome?"

Sonic crossed his arms and looked sternly. "Her security."

Juan chuckled. "Amanda, you certain has good taste when it comes to personal escorts."

Amanda and Sonic smiled. Sonic walked out the dressing room and leaned against the wall facing the door the dressing room. He then noticed the grey wolfs who were in the jeep with him and Amanda while they were make their way to the stadium were guarding the door. They were at least over six feet four inches.

"How's it going guys?"

The two bodyguards didn't respond.

"You know I dressed similar to you guys earlier today but Amanda thought that suits didn't suit me so…I…"

Sonic saw that the two bodyguards were not the type that engaged in conversation with due to the complete lack of response he was getting so he decided to stop talking.

- 8:55 PM -

Amanda came out dressed as a black angel. Sonic raised an eyebrow when he saw the outfit.

"Isn't this outfit a…contradiction?"

Amanda grinned. "I think it's supposed to symbolise, a fallen angel."

"So you're Satan?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Well, Paris has shown to be quite hellish at times so I think it's only suiting."

Amanda began to walk away but Sonic grabbed her arm. "Good luck"

Amanda smiled. "Thanks."

Amanda then continued to walk down the hallway with the bodyguards. Sonic leaned against Amanda's closed dressing room door and closed his eyes as she waited for her to come back to her dressing room after her performance.

- 11:30 PM -

There was a great roar that could be clearly heard from the hallway Sonic was in, which startled him slightly, he had never heard such a load vocal response. He then saw Amanda walking down the hallway with her bodyguards, tired and sweaty.

Sonic smiled. "Did the audience have fun?"

Amanda grinned. "Sort of…I thought it was an okay performance. The audience seem receptive, as you may have heard."

Amanda and Sonic laughed slightly.

"Let me go get changed and then we can go."

Amanda then rushed back into her dressing to change, while her bodyguards stood near the door.

- 12:15 AM -

Amanda left the dressing room wearing the clothes she wore earlier today while shopping and sight-seeing in Paris. As the extra bodyguards escorted Amanda out of the stadium through the back exit of stadium a few of fans started screaming and running towards her. Amanda was taken back the amount of people that were charging towards her shock. One of bodyguards started shouting into the cuff of the suit.

"Move the jeep closer to us we won't be able to out run them to it!"

One of the bodyguards quickly turned to Sonic. "We'll hold them back, escort her to the jeep."

The bodyguards stayed back in an attempt to hold back the rushing fans. The jeep started reversed quickly as Amanda started running towards the reversing jeep with Sonic closely behind her. Sonic could hear the screaming getting louder and to his shock the crowd had grown larger with dozens of men and women charging towards them, having overpowered the bodyguards.

"Just get to the jeep, I'll try hold them back."

"Are you crazy you'll get tramp…"

Suddenly a hand from the shadows grabbed Amanda wrist, which caused her to turn around swiftly. Amanda's eyes were wide with terror as she saw a man dressed in all black wearing a black mask in front of her.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle."

Amanda was frozen in fear as the masked man then quickly drew a hunting knife and at that moment time seemed to slow down as the knife moved closer and closer to her stomach. As the knife was just an inch away from her stomach Sonic pulled Amanda away from the grasp of the masked man, kicked the knife out of his hands, kicked the inside of the knee, forcing the assailant onto one knee, and while he was on one knee, Sonic pushed him hard in the face five times and twisted his neck rendering him unconscious. The jeep had then at the moment revered to where the incident taken place. Sonic could see Amanda was still in a state of shock from what happened as she didn't move a muscle. He ran to her picked her off her feet and carried her like a princess into the back jeep and once inside jeep speed moments before the dozens of fans were able to catch up. Once inside the jeep Amanda was shaking vigorously and breathing in and out very quickly and her heart was racing. Sonic took off his jacket and covered it on Amanda. She buried her face into Sonic's chest and started to sobbed profusely as Sonic put his arms around her and stroked her hair softly.

"This will be the last time, I promise…"

Sonic looked out the window of the black Jeep while continuing the stroke Amanda hair as her sobbing stated to lessen. Sonic closed his eye began to think of how eerily reminiscent the attack on Amanda was today compared the previous attack in where Sonic had saved her and met for the first time.

"Déjà vu…"


	16. Contingency Plan

XVI - Contingency Plan

Imperial Suite

Hôtel Ritz Paris

15 Place Vendôme

1st arrondissement of Paris, Île-de-France

- 1:00AM -

The jeep came to a screeching halt just outside the door of the hotel. Sonic and Amanda got out of the jeep and silently entered the hotel and went to their suite. The atmosphere was intense and Sonic could sense it. Amanda began walking to the bathroom and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gave Sonic an emotionless blank stare; it was as if her soul had been ripped out of her. Sonic sighed, turned her back to Amanda without saying a word and sat on the bed and took off his jacket, sneakers and socks while Amanda went into the bathroom. After ten minutes she came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue nightgown and walked towards the bed.

"Where did you get the nightgown from?"

"There's a pair of male pyjamas for you in the bathroom as well."

Amanda got into the bed and went to sleep immediately. Sonic got up went the bathroom and changed into the pyjamas given by the hotel and got into the bed and faced the opposite way to which Amanda was sleeping.

"I can certainly understand if you don't want to talk what happened, but when I said what happened to you would be the last time, I was serious. I can help train you to defend yourself; you know I have the experience. I know at this you wondering who can help you but…I didn't agree to become your bodyguard just lay low after what happened back in the states, I agree to do this because I wanted to protect you and I…I thought…maybe I could to get to know because you seemed like such a caring, honest, beautiful women and…let's just talk about this in the morning."

Sonic then rested his head on his pillow and went to sleep, hoping that the dramatic event of tonight would disappearing, but hoping, at this point, was all he could do.

- January 19th -

- 10:30AM -

The bright ray from the morning sun poked through the slight gap between where the curtains had been drawn together and beamed directly on Sonic's face, waking him up slight irritated. He looked to Amanda, who was stilling sleeping peacefully and smiled slightly. He lightly brushed his fingertips over her hair reassuringly. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, had a bath, put on the same clothes and shoes he wore last night and left the suite. As he got out the hotel he initially thought about calling a cab but decided on walking instead to cool his head. It seemed as though he was walking aimless for many minutes, but in reality he just trying to collect his thoughts.

"This tour is going to last for God-knows how long, and incidents like last night, could happen again…no…I couldn't let that…"

Sonic suddenly spotted a white tiger wearing quite fashionable clothes getting out of his Lexus parked near the pavement while wearing headphones listening to music on his iPod.

"Seriously, that music is so loud I can hear it from the other side of the street."

Sonic then noticed that there a small lorry heading toward the tiger very quickly who was hadn't noticed it due to the high volume of his music. Sonic knew shout would be in vain, using his super speed he quickly ran across the street and carried the tiger of the street just as he had turned and noticed the lorry was coming towards him and seconds before the lorry was actually him. The tiger started to hyperventilate as her realised how close he was to dying. Sonic sighed and took the headphones and looked at him with apathy while carrying him like a prince would carry a princess out of a fairy tale.

C'est un peu trop tôt pour être à l'écoute de la musique forte, vous ne pensez pas? Besides, Celine Dion is very outdated."

The tiger started to breathe in and out with more ease. He got out of Sonic's arms, cleared his throat, dusted himself off and seemed fully composed.

"Well…you live and learn from your experiences. I shall no longer be seduced by the vocal majesty of Miss Dion, I didn't like Titanic anyway."

Sonic and the tiger smirked. The tiger extended his hand and Sonic shook it.

"Jean."

"Sonic."

"Masseur Sonic, why don't you come into my humble little jewellery shop? I was just about to open."

"Technically, you weren't supposed to."

Jean looked back at Sonic and raised his eyebrow and Sonic smirked at his reaction.

"I've always admired dark humour."

Jean opened the door of the store and went into the store follower Jean. Jean then went behind the counter and turned on the lights. Sonic was then amazed to a great variety of platinum, gold and diamond jewellery.

"Impressive collection you have. It seems as though I saved a wealthy man."

Jean grinned and then chucked. "Oh Sonic, so charming…and handsome…"

"…Thanks…"

"Now…as a way showing my gratitude for saving my life, I give my permission to take any item from the store, excluding me of course, for free."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Any item…"

"Excluding the diamonds…"

"Of course…"

Sonic started to look around that at anything that wasn't diamonds.

"Hmm, what are these?"

"They are golden bracelets my good sir! Handcrafted and with names specially engraved by me of course. Any interest you?"

"Do you have one that says…'Amanda'?"

The tiger grinned. "Oh…so you have special one in your life?"

Sonic smiled slightly. "It's complicated."

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have any bracelets with the name 'Amanda', but might I suggest this bracelet with the name 'Amy'?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to sell me a knock off?"

"Oh, far from that good sir, if anything I'm trying to offer you a better deal. You see Amy is a one of the variant name from 'Amanda' and name 'Amy' has Old French and Latin roots with the name meaning 'beloved'. That, of course, originated as a nickname from the Latin Amata, from 'amare', meaning 'to love'."

Sonic smirked. "Do you do your research on all of the names you engrave on the bracelets?"

The tiger grinned. "Why wouldn't I? I take bracelet engraving very professionally and research is important to satisfying my customer's needs."

"I'll take it."

Jean clapped his hand together. "Fine choice sir, let wrap it up for you."

Sonic started to think whether gift at this stage would be inappropriate but he knew too had to try something to relieve the tension and the nerves. Jean then handed Sonic a rectangular burgundy velvet bracelet case.

"I hope she likes it."

Jean grinned. "Masseur Sonic, take it from experience, nothing swoons a woman's heart more that good jewellery, and that my friend, is good jewellery."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, Jean."

Jean grinned. "Masseur Sonic…I should be thanking you."

"Bye."

"Good luck with your love life Masseur Sonic."

Sonic walked out of the store and started to make his way back to the hotel.

Imperial Suite

Hôtel Ritz Paris

15 Place Vendôme

1st arrondissement of Paris, Île-de-France

- 11:00AM -

Amanda woke up gracefully and then looked to Sonic was not in bed with her. She then started to have flashbacks to the two incidents she was assaulted before Sonic was there to help her. Her respiratory rate sharply increased and she began sweating slightly as every flashback was feeling more vivid, it was like daggers were being thrown at different spots in her head, every memory of those event were causing pain to her head. She fell of the bed as she started to dizzy and soon began hyperventilating. Suddenly the door opened and Sonic came. The smile on his face he was hoping to greet Amanda with quickly turned into a frown as he was shocked to see Amanda on the floor hyperventilating and sweating a lot. He placed the rectangular burgundy velvet bracelet case on the table and rushed to her side. Not hesitating, he carried her in his arms to the bathroom, ran a cool bath, took off her clothes and placed her into the bath with her head resting on a towel above the water on the edge bathtub. He looked over Amanda worryingly and started to lightly stroke her hair. He opened mouth about to Amanda's name but decided to not speak and sat on the toilet, while the seat was down, in the bedroom. After a few minutes Amanda eye's tiredly opened. She was a little surprised to be in a bathtub, wet and naked. She raised her head up to see Sonic sitting on the toilet arms folded and eyes closed, she smiled slightly at the sight of this.

"Sonic?"

Sonic then quickly opened his eyes and quickly went up to Amanda.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt a little...uh...I really didn't know how I felt a few minutes, it felt like a blur."

"You were hyperventilating and sweating a lot when I got into the suite. Why were you hyperventilating? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I...just...I woke up and you weren't there and I stared to have flashback of how I before you..."

"You need to stop think about that! Besides, I know a way that we can to combat this situation, literally."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to teach you martial arts."

Amanda had a blank expression on her face. "Huh?"

"You give me that look as if I don't know martial arts."

"No, I gave you that look because you're bringing up the notion of martial arts."

Sonic sighed. "That may sound extreme, but I have to be brutally honest, do you want to continue living with the idea that if I'm not around you can't defend yourself?"

Amanda eyes widened at the realisation that Sonic was right.

"The very idea that I wasn't even in the same bed as you when you wake up in the morning led you to hyperventilate. I just want the reassurance that you can defend yourself."

Amanda sighed. "I...I'm not against the idea of being able to defend myself...I just..."

Sonic puts his face closer to Amanda's. "You don't need to feel afraid about learning martial arts; there is nothing wrong with wanting to defend yourself. If someone tries to hurt you for no reason you have every right to fight back. You of all people should know that this is a cruel and unforgiving world, if you show weakness or intimidation there are many different types of people who will take advantage of it. It's not about providing myself with peace of mind know you'll be okay if you get attacked again, it's about providing you with peace of mind. Please, let me help you."

Amanda sighed and looked the other way briefly. "When should we start?"

"After the tour, because training will take quite a while and you won't have any time during your tour."

"You're right I still have dozens of cities to perform in and I need as much rest as I can possibly get because the worst thing that would happen for me would be for me to give fans anything but 100%"

"Do you fan involve me?"

Amanda smiled and raised an eyebrow while Sonic grinned brightly. Sonic was happy to Amanda smiling again.

"I think I'm ready to get out of the bath."

"Okay I'll wait outside for you."

Amanda then got out bath and spent few a minutes drying her hair and brushing her teeth, before she left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, covering half her breasts and her private parts. She came out of the bathroom to see Sonic napping on the bed, she smiled at this. Amanda then saw a rectangular burgundy velvet bracelet case on the table; she went over to it and opened the case to see to her amazement to see a golden brace with the name 'Amy' engraved on it. She was a bit confused by the name that was engraved on the bracelet.

"Sonic?"

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Amanda. "Yeah?"

"Did you buy this for me?"

"Uh, not really the guy at the sore gave it to me for free after it proved to him that Celine Dion is overrated."

Amanda giggled. "You have to be second person I've ever met that share the same view as me on her. Regardless, I love this bracelet."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your name though."

"It's okay. I think 'Amy' is cute and short version of my name anyway."

"That's what the guy at jewellery store said. I guess he wasn't bullshitting after all."

"Okay, so after the tour is over what is our plan?"

"You teach me how to kick ass?"

"Sounds like a plan...Amy."

"Yeah..."

Sonic chuckled while Amy giggled.

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- March 1st -

- 10:00PM EST -

Amanda burst into her mansion, closely followed by Sonic, and dumped her luggage on the floor.

"Damn, I have no idea how we went through forty cities in forty days...but we did. I'm going to rest for a bit so I can feel refreshed for when we start training."

"Before you go to your room I've got a special gift for you Amy."

Amy smiled. "What are you talking about?"

Sonic grinned. "Close your eyes and turn around"

Amy sighed then hesitantly turned around and closed her eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes and turn around."

Amanda turned around to see Sonic holding a large white box in front of her. Amanda raised an eyebrow and took the white box from him. She took off the cover the box and looked at intrigue to what the design of the martial arts uniform was.

"Hmm, this does…sort of look…familiar. By the way when did you find the time to do this?"

"Let's just say I'm currently in debt to your costume designer, who I gave the impression that you were performing in Asia soon. Why don't you got into your room and change into it."

Amanda went into her room to change and after 10 minutes she came out fully dressed in her martial arts uniform which consisted of blue training boots, orange baggy pants, a blue belt, blue sports wristbands and an orange tank-top with a normal blue tank-top underneath it.

"What does the symbol on the back and the front of the shirt say?"

"Both symbols on you your back and the smaller version on your heart are written in Kanji and say 'Go' which mean 'wisdom' in Japanese."

"I have a hunch that I may have seen this outfit before on TV. Yeah…I think I remember some blonde spikey hair Asian guy wearing it, I just can't remember what the show was called, but I do remember he was screaming a lot when he was wearing it and his hair was getting longer."

Sonic smirked. "I put a lot of effort in this keikogi, well actually your costume designer put the physical effort of putting together but I was the creator of the design. Anyway, I'm going to expect you to put at least a hundred times that when we're training. You may get bloodied, you may get bruised and you will sweat quite a bit but after all is said and done you'll be able to take down anyone who tries to harm you. I guess all that's left to say is…are you ready?"

Amy smiled. "Is there an option?"

Sonic smiled. "Nice to know optimistic Amy, training starts at five."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "AM?"

"No, degrees."

Amy rolled her eyes and went back to her room to rest. The tour seemed like the where the hard work was going to be invested in but it what would follow the tour where thing would get more stressful.


	17. Getting Started

XVII – Getting Started

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- March 2nd -

- 4:45AM EST -

The alarm from Amy's clock jolted her awake. She yawned slightly, rubbed her eyes and changed into her martial arts uniform specially designed for her. She opened the door of her bedroom to see Sonic right in front of her dressed in his martial arts uniform and tied her hair back. Amy jumped back frightened and Sonic smiled at the sight of this.

"Nice to see you up and early."

"Dammit, don't do that. You nearly gave me fucking heart attack."

Sonic smiled. "Come with me."

Amanda began following Sonic who was walking through the mansion. "Where are we going to train?"

"You'll know."

Amy had a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

Sonic eventually lead Amy to a door which had the label 'Dance Studio' on it. Amy had an even more confused look on her face.

"My dance studio? Really?"

"It's large, sealed area away from the public and paparazzi and has a giant mirror so that I can tell if you're flipping me off from behind my back."

Amy's eyes became slightly wider in shock. "What?!"

"I'm kidding about the last one."

Sonic then opened the door and walked into the dance studio with Amy following him closely. Amy was shocked to see that her dance studio had essentially been turned into a gym. There were all sorts of training, cardiovascular and exercise equipment such as weight machines, dumbbells, a treadmill, a medicine ball and a punching bag.

"Okay, I know for damn sure that I had some exercise equipment in the dance studio to help improve my cardio, but I did not have fucking gym in here."

"This is no longer your dance studio, this is The Lion's Den. For as long as it will necessarily take, I will mould you from the cowardly cat that you are into a ferocious lion, a lion that in the face adversary can not only attack but can put their enemies into submission, begging for mercy. It can be a cruel, unforgiving and merciless world out there…but I am going to be even more cruel, unforgiving and merciless in here. You will address me as Sensei. You will follow every command I give you, no questions asked. If you choose to quit, I will out that door and walk out of your life. I can survive out there on my own, but you can't and you know that. If show you great progression, determination and diligence, you will roar. So with further ado, Amy…welcome to hell."

Amy grinned. "What type of martial art or kung-fu will you be teaching me?"

"I believe it would be more practical if I taught you a mixture of different forms of martial arts. But before we get into the martial arts we need to cover the basics and get you fit. So to start with we're…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second here Sonic, like I just said I used this dance studio to maintain and improve my already very high cardio performance so I…can…"

Amy stopped speaking once she saw that Sonic's face was literally an inch away from her face. He had an extremely intimidating look on his face which nearly caused her blood to run cold. Sonic had a facial expression which made it seem liked he wanted to murder her, his eyes her narrow and a near demonic scowl. Amy was trembling slightly and swallowed spit in fear.

"You get that one free. But interrupt me again and I will gouge out your eyes and piss on brain."

Amy felt terrified and shocked at not only the graphic nature of how Sonic threatened her but the fact that Sonic had threatened her in the first place. Amy then instantly remembered what Sonic had said to her just a minute ago, about how the world can be cruel, unforgiving and merciless. The way that Sonic acting it was obvious he was going to embody those characteristics to toughen her up and get her ready for the outside world.

"Understood So…Sensei."

"Good. Before we start though drink and eat this."

Sonic went over to the other side of the room and pulled out an energy bar form a box and a protein shake and gave to Amy who seemed confused at what she was handed but regardless ate the energy bar and drank protein shake. She quite surprised at how good both the energy bar and protein shake tasted.

"Taste good?"

Amy nodded her head slightly. "Yeah…"

"Good, because if you can't keep up with the pace, you're going to be puking those out again."

Amy stopped eating immediately swallowed the rest of the energy bar and protein shake in fear.

"Every time before you work you'll eat at least one energy and bar and drink one protein shake. If you're wondering protein shake consists of nothing more than milk and protein powder. That is just the beginning of the change of diet you'll undertake. To properly supplement your body and support muscle growth there will be great increase of protein in your diet and less of a focus on carbohydrates and fats."

"Understood."

"Good. The first workout we're going to have going to focus on your strength and endurance. The workout is designed to be just as draining mentally as it is physically, so that you develop the mental toughness you need to get through a strenuous fight."

Sonic then went to the other side of the dance studio and brought a weighted vest and a pairs of forearm, upper arm, thigh and leg weights. He gave them to Amy who looked at him quizzically.

"The weighted vest weighs five kilograms and each of those forearm, upper arm, thigh and leg and wrist weights weigh two and half kilograms each, if you wear them all the time while we're training it will accelerate your muscle development."

"Isn't it a bit too early for weight clothing?"

Sonic looked at Amy with a blank expression on his face.

"Turn around so I can at least change into the weighted clothing properly."

Sonic turned around while Amy took of her martial art uniform and put on all of the weighted clothing and wore her martial art uniform over it. She immediately felt the different and body felt much heavier and it felt more difficult to move.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Sonic turned and face Amy with a steely facial expression.

"Good. We'll start off with sprints to raise your heart rate and engage the muscle fibres that are responsible for powerful, explosive movements. This serves as a warm up for your workout, which consists of five stations of exercises performed back to back. Between each exercise, you'll rest for sixty seconds. Now I've measured and this dance studio is 350 square metres, so you'll sprint from wall where the entrance of the dance studio is to the wall on the opposite side and walk back. Do this for five minutes."

Amy did as Sonic told her and began sprinting from one of the dance studio to the other and walking back for five minute although to her every minute felt like an hour as her weighted clothing.

"Good work, you ran like a ninety year old with arthritis, but don' worry with time you'll run like a person who is in good condition."

Amy felt angered by that statement as she ran as quickly as she could while wearing the weights, however, quickly shook off the insult as she quickly realised that it was just Sonic testing her nerve. He wanted to see how she would react to insult such as that, she knew if she react by angrily talking back to Sonic instead of remaining calm and cool headed than she would truly not know how to survive.

"The first station will challenge your upper-body strength and muscle endurance with push-ups for the arms and chest, jumping jacks for continued endurance, and bench dips for triceps and back. Do fifteen push ups, jumping jacking and bench ups in that order for the next five minutes…go!"

In a flash Amy did as Sonic said. Just like before a minute seemed like an eternity with how heaver her body was and how harder it was to move in general.

"Time. Nice work Amy, you seem to be sweating quite a lot, take sixty second rest and hydrate yourself, there a water bottle in the corner of the room next to the protein shakes, you earned it for moving like a seventy year old with arthritis."

Amy grinned slightly at Sonic's statement because she knew that there was only going to be worse to come.

"The second station will be a full-body circuit that will focus on increasing the body's capacity to perform under extreme levels of exertion and to resist fatigue. We'll start with a with a heavy bag burpee, which will build power and strength to help with you lifts and takedowns. You'll then…"

"Excuse me Sensei?"

"What?"

"What is burpee?"

"A burpee is a squat thrust. You start out standing, then squat down, shoot your legs straight out behind you, and plant your hands on the floor in a pushup position. Then explosively reverse that motion to come back up to your feet."

"Right."

"As I was saying, you'll then lighten it to a 20 pound dumbbell and does clean and presses. After that it will just be burpees with 15 pound dumbbells, and finally, just burpees with your bodyweight. You'll gradually lighten the load throughout this circuit in order to work your endurance to the extreme. You'll do ten heavy bad burpees, ten burpee clean and press, ten burpees with 15 pound dumbells and ten regular burpees. Do this continuously for five minutes. Go!"

Amy immediately went straight into the workout. She could feel the burn but was starting to come to terms with the extra weight it was only going to be a matter of time before weight clothing would seemingly be non-existent. The five minutes now started seem like less of an eternity but still felt like a while.

"Time."

After the five minutes had passed Amy was sweating even more and breathing in and out a lot but she was still standing on two feet and had done quite a few burpees more than Sonic expected.

"You're starting to perform like a sixty year old, keep it up."

Amy drank from her water bottle and rested for sixty seconds.

"All right the next station will be a high-intensity conditioning circuit that keeps the heart rate elevated while conditioning the entire body to perform anaerobically for increased endurance. Perform ten fast high knees, ten mountain climbers, ten jumping jacks, ten plank jacks and ten sprint lunges in that order continuously for five minutes. Go!"

Amy followed Sonic's instructions and now it suddenly felt less of chore to move will wearing the weighted clothing, she wasn't moving swiftly but it was better than how she was moving just a couple of minutes ago. Her moral was starting to boost.

"Time. Good work, you now move like a fifty who's in decent shape. Take a sixty second break."

Amy drank more water and went to get another protein shake. She began to contemplate how she was move with more freedom, to point of weight clothing feeling as though they had no weight on them was getting closer.

"The fourth station corporates full body weighted resistance to target aerobic and anaerobic activities to build strength and power while continually building endurance. Squats, squat and overhead presses, triceps press, shoulder circles, bicep curls, push-outs and bent over rows ten time each for five minutes. Go!"

Amy suddenly felt like she was moving like she always was, in her mind she was showing real progression really fast but knew that Sonic would see it differently, but she still understood she still had a long way to go.

"The fifth and final station touches on all aspects of conditioning. However, this station focuses primarily on the core when performing the tire sledge, band pulls and the power-wheel rollouts. These moves force your core to stabilize your entire body while working at explosive speeds or when off balance. Core is important for fighting because it's where much of your balance and power comes from. I'm going to throw a medicine ball at you while you're sitting on the floor and you're going to catch in lean back, sit up and throw it back at me ten times, then you'll hit the tire that tire with a sledgehammer ten times, then perform ten power-wheel rollouts and finally ten band pull and snap down in that order for five minutes."

Amy thought to herself that this was truly going to be hell. It was gruelling workout but it was necessary. However, the five minutes seemed exactly like five minutes as she finally seemed to get adjusted to weight clothing but didn't make the fifth station a breeze for her as it was still a test of raw strength. Once the five minutes had passed Sonic looked down at Amy's sweat drenched body as she breathing in and out heavily with slight pride, she had gone through the entire workout without talking back once.

"Good work. We're going to be doing this sort of workout every day from now on early in the morning and in the afternoon I'll teach you martial arts."

Amy slowly got up with her head down still sweating and breathing in and out heavily. She slowly lifter up her head and smiled slightly at Sonic, who was shocked to see her act in such a way.

"I'm ready for hell."

Sonic smiled slightly at her comment and nodded his head. "I know…I can tell…"

_- воспоминание -_

_?_

_?, ?_

_- ? -_

_- ? -_

"_Цель подтвердил, в 100 метрах к северу от меня, он направляется на стадион, я ясно к конфронтации?"_

"_Нет, слишком много гражданских лиц и окружающей его sercurity слишком туго. Будьте pateint, вспомните что мы хотим, чтобы он жив, если мы не можем найти ясно сегодня вечером выстрелом мы будем просто следить, куда он идет."_

_?_

_?, ?_

_- ? -_

_- ? -_

"_L-am văzut, el este o potrivire exactă a descrierii facial oferit de american, el vine dintr-un hotel, cu un roz arici, am de gând să pună în tăcere unul dintre ochi."_

"_Prostule! Dont face că nu ai nici o idee cât de mult se poate câștiga din luându-l în viață? Doar urmați-l weherver se duce."_

_?_

_?, ?_

_- ? -_

_- ? -_

"_Я слідував за ним весь день і скрізь він йде з цим рожевим їжака вони обидва в оточенні десятків Civillian, так що я був в змозі знайти чітку можливість. Може, мені варто просто вбити їх обох."_

"_Не треба. Ви потрібні нам, щоб просто взяти синього їжака, і взяти його живим. Ми не кров знаменитостей на наших руках. Багато їде на ваш підхід до синього їжака. Куди він іде, ви йдете і тримати загиблих в перестрілці, як мінімум, якщо ви можете, якщо ви не можете робити те, що потім має бути зроблено."_

"_Зрозумів."_

_?_

_?, ?_

_- ? -_

_- ? -_

"_Ако не можем да го стигнем до тук…"_

_?_

_?, ?_

_- ? -_

_- ? -_

"…_онда ћемо га пратити у домовину…"_

_?_

_?, ?_

_- ? -_

_- ? -_

"…_και το αίτημα αυτό που είναι δικαιωματικά δικό μας…"_

_?_

_?, ?_

_- ? -_

_- ? -_

"…_რაც__მე__უკვე__ისე__დიდი__ხნის__ელოდება…"_

_?_

_?, ?_

_- ? -_

_- ? -_

"…_benim en büyük hiç ödül!"_


	18. Progression

XVIII – Progression

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- June 1st -

- 11:30 PM EST -

It's been three months since Sonic has been training Amy and she has shown great progress in her prowess of martial arts. Sonic himself was surprised at fast she was learning. Her body became much leaner and more muscular with her developing a six pack and more muscle on her arms and legs, she had greatly improved stamina and physical endurance and had mastered no only mixed martial arts but also every form of Kung-Fu Sonic knew. Her more muscular figure had created much speculation in media, with the press wondering how she had become so muscular without having been spotted in outdoor gym or with a personal trainer. Sonic, knowing that her change in appearance would raise questions so he convinced Amy that is was in the best of her privacy that he stays inside Amy's mansion and not appear in public until further notice, Amy even let out one of the guest room specifically for it to be Sonic's room…but not wanting to risk Amy's privacy wasn't the only reason stayed indoors. Amy came into the mansion wearing an elegant dress. Sonic immediately greeted her from the top of the main staircase of the mansion.

"Hey Amy, how was Rico's birthday party?"

"It was really good, it had been a while since I last saw him so it was good to catch up with him. I will admit I shed a tear."

"I know it may seem a little late but are you up for late night sparring match."

Amy grinned. "Of course. I haven't beaten faced you yet in a one-on-one fight and I think I can take you."

Sonic smiled. "You know where to meet me."

"Yeah."

Amy then quickly took of her heels and ran up the staircase to her room to change. After a few minutes she went to the 'Lion's Den', where she met opened the door to see Sonic standing the middle of the room, with a slightly smug smile on his face. She grinned, closed the door behind her and walked to with a few feet of her.

"Ready for an ass kicking."

"Don't talk to yourself Sensei that's first sign of insanity."

Sonic grinned and assumed a fight stance as did Amy. All the months of training had led to the first full on clash between master and student. Amy made the first move and charge at Sonic full speed and threw a flying roundhouse kick, which Sonic blocked, she then tried to quickly punch Sonic but he blocked it with his left palm. Using his free right hand he tried to catch Amy with a swinging punch but he ducked quickly, he tried to sweep he off he feet with a low reverse roundhouse kick but she jumped in the air to avoid it. While in the air, she tried hit Sonic with another kick but he ducked then Sonic countered by trying to hit another low reverse roundhouse kick but Amy performed multiple backflips to get out of harm's way. Amy retained her composure and performed her fight stance again seemingly confident about reading Sonic's attacks, however, Sonic, using his high speed seemingly vanished, stunning Amy. She had no idea he could move that fast. Sonic then appeared behind Amy and instantly tried to hit her with a mid-air round house kick but Sonic's momentary shock she was able to swiftly dodge. Sonic then tried to hit Amy with an elbow in mid-air but she was not only able stop the elbow in time but she grabbed onto his elbow and thrown him across the Lion's Den. Amy instantly charged towards Sonic and unleashed a fast flurry of punches which Sonic was able to block. Sonic was then able to quickly hit Amy with a left hook which seemed to knock Amy to the floor but she stopped herself by placing her hand on floor. She then pushed herself up and hit Sonic with a kick to the face. Slightly annoyed, Sonic wildly tried to hit Amy with roundhouse kick but she blocked it with her forearm. Sonic instantly followed up with a right hook but she dodged it and performed more backflips to create space between her and Sonic. Sonic then charged at Amy and unleashed flurry of kicks and punches to she not only able to dodge but counter with her own. The skirmish resulted in Amy kicking Sonic away. Sonic regained his composure and grinned at Amy, who smiled at him.

"You've very well to keep up with the pace. Looks like I'll go all out."

"As will I."

Amy then took off her martial arts uniform and took off all her weighted clothing and put her martial arts uniform back on. Sonic grinned at the sight of this.

"Ready?"

"As always."

Sonic then charge at Amy at full speed and seemed to throw a punch at her but it was only ad afterimage. Amy wasn't surprised by this judging but how fast she saw Sonic move before. Sonic then appeared behind tried to hit her with a swinging forearm but she ducked then tried to counter with a reverse roundhouse kick, which Sonic was able to dodge by doing a backflip. After which Sonic disappeared again using his lighting quick speed flurries of kicks and punches were traded as they were fighting at full speed to point were for brief instances they couldn't be seen. Sonic, among the skirmish saw a very brief window of opportunity and tried to hit Amy with the killer punch but she evaded it grabbed is wrist and throw him at speed into the glass wall but Sonic was able correct himself in mid-air and put his feet against the glass and project himself off it and his Amy with a flying spin-dash to chest winding her and sending her crashing into the wall and then landing on the floor. Sonic groggily got up, tired and sweating slightly from his fight. He never expected Amy to keep up with her in strength or speed, matching her blow for blow, let alone surpass him at times. She was truly something special. He went over to Amy and offered her a hand up. Amy saw this, and although was she was still breathing in and out heavily from being winded, she accepted and got up on her two feet seemingly comfortably.

"You put up one hell of fight."

Amy smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I should be probably asking you that question."

Sonic smirked. "You get more arrogant by the day."

"I want to fight again, you got lucky this time, but now I know I can…"

Sonic grinned and poked her on the head cutting her off. "Sorry Amy, maybe next time…"

Amy blushed slightly but then pouted, dusted herself and walked out of room not saying a word. All Sonic did was watch her leave and he contemplate the radical change in her attitude, appearance and skill. She had become a different woman, an even more confident, stronger and independent women and the fact that Sonic played a part in it made him so happy. Sonic left the Lion's Den, walked up the staircase and headed to his room whilst Amy had head to the bathroom to clean herself as she smelt of sweat. Sonic opened the door of his room and closed it behind him. Sonic sat on the left side of the bed and began undoing the tape that was wrapped around his hands and wrists. He began smiling contently as he remembered of how impressive Amy was in training she was learning faster than he had expected. Wearing the blue marital art robes given to him by Master Chun-Li had only made him smile even greater as it made him realise how teaching a student in marital arts was truly more rewarding than it seemed. From that point he fully understood why Master Chun-Li trained for as long as he did, it gave a feeling of satisfaction knowing that a person's strength was greatly improved because of what you taught them. Amy walked into the bathroom and took off the martial arts uniform she was wearing, placed them into the dirty laundry basket, grabbed a flannel and a bar of strawberry soap from the wooden cabinet and placed it on the edge of the bathtub. She ran the cold and hot water for a few minutes and she tested the water and she felt it was perfectly warm and the was soaking in a bathtub full of warm water as the sweat she had produced when sparing with Sonic had made her smell slightly. She grabbed the flannel and strawberry soap and used them both to wash the sweat off all over her body. After cleaning her entire body she stepped out the bathtub, wrapped a towel around her body, opened the wooden cabinet and looked intensely at the mirror in the bathroom. She sighed and then left the bathroom and headed to her room to dry her body and hair. She put on her white slip nightgown and walked towards the door of Sonic's room, took a deep breath in and breathed out gently. She then knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Amy walked in and saw that Sonic had taken on his footwear and robes of his shaolin uniform and was only wearing the trousers of his specially designed shaolin uniform. She was still in amazement of how well toned his body was. She felt she was going to start mindlessly staring at his body again so she quickly walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for training."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks for being a good student."

Amy smiled and looked at the robes that Sonic had folded and placed behind him on the bed, picked it up and looked at it carefully. "So I'm guessing this is not an off-the-rack job, huh?"

Sonic chuckled. "No this was specially designed for me. The man who designed this for me was the man who taught everything I'm teaching you. He was a great teacher. Humble, intelligent, peaceful, strong, noble, forgiving and quite funny actually."

Amy smiled. "Sounds like he was a really great man."

Sonic smiled. "Yeah he sure was. He always called me 'Blue Dragon', which is why the robes are blue and there is dragon on the black."

"Why did he call you 'Blue Dragon'?"

"Well, obviously the colour of my fur is blue but he also told that a dragon is a benevolent symbol, representing wisdom and power, usually with many magical abilities. They're depicted as wise and helpful entities, which is a big difference to how the west represents dragons as a powerful, mystical guard over treasure or a savage beast which likes to wreak havoc over the surrounding countryside. In China dragons represent royalty."

"Wow, that's really thoughtful."

"Yeah, he was a man with a heart of gold."

Amy placed her hand on Sonic's hand and gazed at him with her shimmering emerald eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul and Sonic looked back at her intensely as well with his strong emerald eyes that seemed to melt her heart.

"He isn't the only person with a heart of gold."

Amy then slowly moved her face closer to Sonic's face, and with every inch she got felt heart pounding faster and faster. She slowly closed her eyes when she was literally touching noses with Sonic and all Sonic did was close his eyes halfway sit still and not move and inch as Amy brushed her lips against his and fully kissed him on the lips. The kissed only lasted three seconds as Amy withdrew and looked at Sonic's strong emerald with lust in her shinning emerald eyes. Sonic could tell that the lust that was in her eyes and smiled. Amy smiled back as she felt Sonic cup the left side of her soft face and lent forwards slowly closing his eyes with every inch he got closer to her face. Amy closed her eyes and felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as Sonic softly placed his lips on hers. The kiss instantly became more intimate as Amy sat in Sonic's lap and wrapped her arms around Sonic's around his neck. Amy then broke the kiss and opened her eyes halfway and looked at Sonic again with even stronger lust in her eyes. Sonic opened his eyes halfway as well and he also looked back at her with lust in his eyes.

"I love you Sonic."

Sonic thought that he would never heard those words from a wealthy and beautiful musician. Sonic suddenly remembered what Master Chun-Li had said to him the day he had left. The robes he was given were going to bring him happiness and joy. Sonic smiled contently as he remembered the day that Master-Chun Li made the robes for him and then smiled even wider when he saw that Amy gazing directly at him.

"I love you too Amy."

_- Flashback -_

_Amanda's Mansion_

_East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles_

_- March 2nd -_

_- 4:00AM EST –_

_Sonic came from Amanda's garage having just found what he initially thought would have been thrown away in there and went into the room he planned on training Amy in. He looked at all the equipment he had brought into the room and smiled in triumph. He left the room and decided to wonder around the mansion a bit to kill time before training began hen then noticed that Amy's luggage had not been taken to her room and was still dumped around the door of the mansion. Sonic sighed at the site of this._

"_That Amy, she can really leave a mess behind. Hmm, maybe I'll surprise her and dump all of these clothes on her the time she needs to wake up. The look on her face…"_

_Sonic grinned deviously and started to open the luggage and then notice his old black suit, shirt and pants were packed in the first luggage case he opened. All the events that took place while he wore suddenly flashed through his mind._

"_Man, it was crazy what happened in such a short space of time."_

_He noticed a bulged looked at his black coat he reached and was surprised to see the BlackBerry Curve inside of it._

"_Holy shit, I completely forgot about this thing. Battery must have died since I forgot to turn it off."_

_Sonic tried to turn on the BlackBerry but as the black screen indicated the battery was dead. It suddenly struck him who gave this BlackBerry in the first place…Shadow._

"_It's been many weeks since I last talked to him. He's the one who told me to leave LA in the first place. I need to find a charge so I charge this BlackBerry and call him." _

_Sonic then started searching the mansion quietly in hope that he may find a charger. He went into one of the guest rooms on the top floor and started rummaging in closet and to his surprise he found a charger._

"_Well…that was convenient."_

_He plugged in the charger and after a few minutes the BlackBerry screen lit up and it turned on. Sonic then immediately called Shadow and after a few ring he picked up._

"_Sonic?!"_

"_Have we met before, I don't seem to remember."_

"_Son of a bitch! Nice to see you're still on this planet."_

"_Very funny, although, it's been a while since I've talked to you, like nearly two months."_

"_Yeah, well you certainly did one hell of job lying low. I've been trying to contact you for the last three weeks but it kept going to voicemail. Did you turn off your BlackBerry and forget to turn."_

"_Uh…well…you see…"_

"_Don't worry about it, look the fact I'm able to contact you and that's all that matters. Sonic, I got good news and bad news for you."_

"_What's the good?"_

"_The good news is I was able to 'suppress' those testimonies and get some of the officers in the LAPD who were working on the case to 'misplace' any possible evidence."_

"_What about Knappmiller?"_

"_That prick? Ugh, he was fucking nightmare to deal with. Every single day since you went off the radar he was calling me and constantly bitching and moaning about what happened, not that he doesn't have a case since…well…."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Now a few weeks ago he publically dropped all the charges, which was due you 'disappearing', crucial evidence being 'misplaced' by LAPD officers and testimonies and account of what happened suddenly appearing inconsistent. However, the main reason he dropped the charges was because…well…here's the bad news. I kind of agreed that in exchange for dropping the charges…I'd…put a large price on the head of you and Tails and spread the word underground."_

_Sonic eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he heard the revelation. "You no-good prick…"_

"_What more could did I fucking do Sonic!? Knappmiller and LAPD wanted you and Tail's asses in chains for what happened! I did the best I could! The investigators, cops and witnesses and pretty much fucking everyone who was involved in that fiasco, I was able to get off you guys backs. But Knappmiller couldn't be bought, he really wanted you two dead for you did but he didn't want to get his hands dirty. I tried to contact you about this minute I got the word from Knappmiller, but I couldn't reach for what felt like an eternity."_

"_How much did Knappmiller pay you?"_

"_Sonic, he didn't…"_

"_Don't you dare bullshit me. Not now. How much Knappmiller pay you to spread the word?"_

"_Shadow sighed. "One hundred thousand."_

"_How much did he our heads?"_

"_Two hundred and fifty thousand for your corpse and a million if caught alive."_

"_Why did he offer more for me alive?"_

"_So that Knappmiller could teach you lessons and manners first before he put you out of your misery." _

"_Thanks for looking out for Shadow."_

"_Sonic…I have a business run. I worked for too hard for too long for it to be taken away all because two hot-headed stupid assholes who thought that the world just forgive and forget their sins."_

"_You may not have anyone in your life who means a lot to you, but I do. Anyone who threatens what means so much to me…I will fucking destroy and if more of them come…I'll destroy them as well. All of them."_

"_This may not mean much to you but…God speed."_

"_I could say 'Thank You' but to honest I really don't feel like it right now."_

"_I understand. Just out of curiosity when you left LA did you just another city or country or did you move from location to location?"_

"_I did visit a lot of countries in the last couple of weeks, why does it matter?"_

"_Well some of most vicious bounty hunters come from Eastern Europe and if you've been there in the last two or three weeks, some of bounty hunters may have spotted you."_

"_Wonderful…"_

"_Look for all intents and purposes, I can't ever speak to you again, this conversation never happened, we never met and I never told you about this. Some of the guys that are after you, they're professionals. They can track any call you make, blend in with crowd, make your body disappear and break you mentally. It's not just about collecting bounty, it's about making an example. If they want to, they will look for you, they will find…and they will kill."_

"_Tell them…good luck. And Shadow it was good knowing you…I'll see in you in Hell."_

"_Looking forward to it, send my regards to Tails if you get there first."_

_Sonic then ended the call and begin to take in the situation that was at hand. He knew acting out of the ordinary would raise questions from Amy and thought that it would best pretend as he never got the phone call in the first place. But how long could Sonic keep what Shadow said a secret before his ill-fated encounter with the ones who are after the huge bounty on his head and the ones…who just want to kill him. He needed to toughen up like never before and realised…Amy would need to eventually._


	19. Close Encounters

XIX - Close Encounters

Sonic and Amy then lent into each other slowly and kissed deeply. Amy licked Sonic's lips looking for entrance inside his mouth and Sonic mentally smiled as he opened his mouth and Amy instantly placed her tongue in Sonic's mouth. Sonic felt fireworks go off in his head as Amy was swirling her tongue around Sonic's tongue. Sonic could tell Amy was turned on as she was moaning when she was tongue kissing Sonic. Sonic responded by lightly biting Amy tongue which cause her to open her eyes sharply but as she instantly smiled when she saw that Sonic was smiling.

"Gotcha."

Amy giggled and then Sonic let go of her tongue, letting the tongue kissing resume, but in this case Sonic was also swirling his tongue around Amy's tongue and inside her mouth. It was like a tongue wrestling match between the two of them as their tongues where swirling against together. Amy's body was heating up again and Sonic could definitely tell as he felt Amy's dripping from her pussy onto his groin. This caused Sonic to be immensely turned on as Amy's juices leaking on his groin led to him getting an erection which was bulging through his trousers. While still sitting in Sonic's lap, Amy instantly began rubbing and stroking the bulge his dick was producing through his trousers and this caused his dick to start throbbing. Amy then broke the kiss creating a line of saliva between their mouths and smiled at Sonic while rubbing and stroking the bulge in his trousers.

"Looks like something woke up inside your trousers. You got turned on from just that kiss and from the way you dick is twitching, I'll bet you cum very soon."

Sonic grunted. "Amy…ugh…"

Amy giggled and stared at Sonic in a very lustful way. "The way I'm gazing at you is going to make you moan isn't it? You're dick is throbbing a lot, so I guess you'll cum a lot."

"Well, I do think you're beautiful but…"

Amy blushed. "Aren't you a sweet talker? But you do want to let it all out, don't you? You want me to talk dirty to you?"

"I'm not gonna stop you doing what you think will make you happy but, won't it sound a little weird?"

Amy smiled. "You stress over me too much, but don't worry; I'll make you feel good."

Amy slowly took off her white slip nightgown showing naked body. Sonic instantly felt his body heat up as he saw Amy naked body. She had a flat stomach, a flawlessly curved figure and 34D light amber coloured breasts. Amy gave Sonic a sexy grin as she pressed her naked body against his half naked body which caused her plump, soft breasts to be squashed.

"I hope my breasts are large enough for you."

Sonic gave Amy a sexy grin and winked at her. "They're perfect."

Amy blushed brightly and smiled. "You want to just stare at them, don't you?"

Sonic chuckled. "You're really desperate for me aren't you?"

Amy giggled and then kissed Sonic again and instantly inserted her tongue inside Sonic mouth again which was instantly greeted by Sonic's tongue, which then led to what seemed like a wrestling match between their tongue as they were swirling against one another at an intensely fast pace. Sonic then return the sexual favour in kind by groping, massaging and kneading her large, soft, plump light amber coloured breasts. Amy began moaning when this happened and after just sixty seconds of this he began to rub and twist her pink nipples. Amy broke the kiss as soon as this happened and began to moan very loudly. She felt her back was arching from the ecstasy she was going through and placed both of her hands on both of his broad shoulders to keep from falling off his lap.

"So…Sonic…(gasp)…oh God…(gasp)…that feels so good!"

Sonic chuckled. "If this how it feels when I just play with your nipples, I can only imagine how it's going to feel when I get to your pussy. I'm going to drive you crazy."

"N…Not before I do."

Sonic chuckled and resumed to lightly pull, twist and lick her nipples and massage her plumb, large, light amber breasts. Amy yelled and moaned in pleasure as this was happening and endured torture for thirty seconds before Sonic stopped and allowed Amy to regain her composure. Amy was breathing in and out deeply and Sonic smiled at Amy's behaviour.

"Only a matter of time Amy"

"I can't argue with that."

Amy then lunged forward and was once again tongue kissing Sonic with true passion. Her hand then slowly travelled up his leg and onto his the bulge that was coming out of his trousers. Amy's hand felt Sonic's dick throbbing a lot and broke the kiss, which created a thin line of saliva between their tongues, got off Sonic's lap and got onto her knees. Amy was lightly touching Sonic's dick which was throbbing in his blue trousers and smiled contently at it.

"Let's get these trousers off you, they must feel really uncomfortable against your rock hard, throbbing dick."

Sonic gave Amy a sexy smile. "Yeah, it does feel a little uncomfortable."

Sonic then stood up and this allowed Amy to pull down his trouser and this caused Sonic's dick to be to flop out freely and Amy's shock at how long and large Sonic's dick was caused her to mindlessly stare at it for a few seconds before examining it and even smelling it as if it was a flower. Amy smiled and licked her lips in anticipation of sucking his dick as it was throbbing directly in her face. They both looked at each other with their eyes half open and with a sexy smile on both of their faces.

"How big exactly are you honey?"

"I…I don't know."

Amy squeezed Sonic's dick even harder and smiled evilly at him. "C'mon, guess."

Sonic slightly blushed and turned his head to right slightly in embarrassment. "Well… I'd say um…uh…well…I 'm trying to think that maybe…"

Amy cut off Sonic's sentence by squeezing his dick even harder. "Cut to chase, don't keep me in suspense, I hate that."

"I…I'd say eight inches long and three inches thick."

Amy smiled brightly. "Now was that so hard to say. It seems as though your dick is a little swollen, but I'll help you with that."

Amy looked up at Sonic gave Sonic a sexy which eased Sonic's pressure slightly as he gave a sexy smiled back at her. Although, seconds later the sexy smile on Sonic's face though was gone in an instant and replaced with a facial expression of pleasure and a little bit of discomfort as Amy grabbed Sonic's rock hard dick and began squeezing it hard with both hands. This caused Sonic to shut his eyes in ecstasy and produce a few grunts as he was grinding his pearl white teeth trying not to yell too loud. Amy realised this and smiled evilly as she slowly started to stroke his dick. This caused Sonic's grunting to get louder and after just a few hard strokes, Sonic began to yell. Amy decided it was time to increase the intensity so she while one hand was stroking Sonic's shaft the other was rubbing and teasing the head of Sonic's dick. The pleasure was becoming too much for him to contain and he started to yell louder and louder. Amy's smile grew wider and wider with every gasp and yell from Sonic. Amy suddenly saw that there was a clear fluid slowly coming out of the slit on the tip of his dick and travelling down the head of his dick. Amy stopped stroking his dick and placed the index finger from her free left hand on the slit on the tip of his dick and then withdrew her finger to then saw a trail of the sticky fluid between her finger and the head of Sonic's dick. Amy giggled when she saw this.

"Looks like you're getting very close, just a little more. It'll be interesting to see how long you last."

Amy then began to stroke Sonic's dick harder and faster with both hands which provoked Sonic to start breathing in and out faster.

Amy giggled. "Your dick is so sticky, hard and wet from the stuff that's been leaking out the tip of your dick. I can tell you like this, so I'm going to keep on going."

After five minutes seconds of stroking Sonic couldn't handle the immense pleasure any longer, he very was getting close. His gasps became sharper, his moaning became louder, his dick was also throbbing in Amy's hands faster, becoming warmer and warmer by the second and his dick had also produced long bulging veins along the shaft quite quickly. Sonic slightly yelled in pleasure as Amy licked the head of his dick, cleaning it of the clear pre-ejaculation fluid that was on it, and in seconds began sucking on the head of his dick before being unable to hold back and then began sucking very slowly halfway down Sonic's red hot, vein bulging and rock hard dick. The pleasure Sonic felt was even great than before when Amy was giving him a passionate hand job. Amy was sucking Sonic's dick slowly for five minutes, and in between was also licking along the shaft of his dick. Her free hands began to slowly move up Sonic's sick pack abs and began very softly caressing them with both her left and right hand. Sonic responded to this extra treatment by slightly reaching down his hand and lightly brushing the right side of her face. Amy then took the hand the hand that was now brush her right cheek and placed it on the top of her head. The second this happened she began sucking Sonic's dick very hard, very fast and very deeply as her head was bobbing back and forth very quickly. Amy was deep throating Sonic's whole dick and at the same time began to gently massage his testicles. This caused Sonic to moan even louder as the pleasure had become too much for him to handle, he knew he had to announce to Amy that he was on the brink.

"Amy…ugh…can't hold it in anymore…ugh…I'm gonna cum."

Amy took Sonic's swollen red hot, rock hard dick out of her mouth and began to stroke it hard with both hands. "Just hold it in a little longer Sonic, please."

Sonic looked down at Amy momentarily saw the desperation and happiness in her shining emerald eyes which caused his heart to melt.

"Ugh…I…I'll try…ugh…but I…"

Sonic wanted to finish his sentence but he cut off when Amy began sucking on the head of his dick hard while stroking the rock hard and vein bulging shaft of his dick at a furious pace and also at times lick his testicles and shaft of his dick. Sonic was able to withstand the immense pressure he was feeling to cum during this motion for 5 minutes but he ended up falling backwards on the bed form sheer ecstasy. Sonic was breathing in out very deeply and Amy smiled at this. Amy then wrapped her soft, large, plump breasts around Sonic's dick, with a lustful grin on her face. Amy squeezed her soft, large, plump breasts around his dick which caused him to grunt while he was clenching his pearl white teeth trying not moan load again. All Amy did was make smile as she began to move her soft, large, plump breasts up and down his entire dick. Sonic was breathing in and out like a dog in heat and even a few moans escaped his mouth.

"Oh Amy…ugh…your breasts are so soft…ugh…it feels like two pillows are squashing and rubbing my dick…ugh…it feels too good!"

Amy smiled. "You dick is so burning hot, it feel like my breasts are gonna roast."

Sonic chuckled slightly. "You're so horny."

Amy giggled. "I hope you like this side of me because you gonna be seeing a lot of it."

Amy continued to titfuck Sonic for 5 minutes and then began to move her tongue out of her mouth like a snake and was now starting to lick slit on the head of dick, this caused Sonic to yell shortly in ecstasy. Sonic knew he couldn't take the amount of pleasures Amy was making him feel and it proved to be just too much for him to deal with. He was over the edge.

"No more…ugh…I can't take it anymore…ugh…I feel like my dick is gonna explode…ugh…ugh…I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum in my mouth Sonic, I wanna swallow all of your hot, white, sticky love!"

"Okay, I'll cum in…ugh…ugh…ugh…oh God, Amy I'm…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic ejaculated a several streams of his thick, warm semen on her face and breasts before Amy placed he mouth over the head of his dick and was swallowing the reset of the semen that coming out of Sonic's dick. Amy sighed contently as her mouth was filling up Sonic's sperm. Sonic was releasing for twenty whole seconds, with grunts in between, before he ended it and collapsed on the bed, sweaty, exhausted and gasping for breath. Sonic had his eyes closed out of tiredness and was breathing in and out slowly and deeply. Sonic suddenly felt Amy nudge his leg and tiredly got up to see Amy with her mouth open and full of his sperm. Sonic smiled at this and then was surprised to see Amy give him a wink and then close her mouth to then proceed to swallow all of his sperm. Sonic chuckled and Amy licked her lips.

"You're something else Amy."

Amy giggled. "You haven't seen anything yet Sonic."

She then wiped the sperm that was on her face with her fingers, placed her fingers in her mouth and licked the sperm that was left over and swallowed it.

Sonic grinned. "Seems like you like the taste of sperm."

Amy gave a sexy smiled. "Hell yeah, I think I have a new source of protein. But I want more."

Amy got off her knees and began to slowly climb onto of him with a sexy smile on her face. Amy and Sonic's body were now naked and on top of each other and were face to face. Amy then reached down and grabbed his now limp dick and pulled it slightly, causing Sonic to close his eyes groan slightly. Amy grinned when she saw and heard this.

"Looks like someone has gone to sleep, but don't worry I'll wake it up."

Amy positioned herself over Sonic in a 69 position and began to stroke his dick with both hands her hand and also at the same time suck on the head of his dick. Sonic moaned and slightly opened his eyes but then opened his eyes completely wide when he saw Amy's wet and leaking pussy in his face, he had also noticed that the juice that came out of pussy had also leaked down her leg. Sonic grinned when he saw this.

"I see someone here has been awake the whole time."

Amy blushed. "W…What are you talking about?"

Sonic chuckled. "You should know better than to lie."

"B…But I…"

Sonic cut off her sentence by lightly licking her wet pussy slowly, causing her to clench Sonic's dick hard to supress the pleasures he was feeling. But this only proved to be adding fuel to the fire as Sonic was licking her pussy in a more frequent pace. This caused Amy to start moaning louder and louder until she stopped sucking his dick.

"Yes, yes…(gasp)…OH GOD, SONIC! DEEPER! DEEEEPPPEEEEERRRRR! YES! YYEESS!"

Sonic then buried his tongue deeper into her pussy and at the same time increased the speed of his tongue licking against her pussy. She started to suck Sonic's dick again in fear of screaming and also give Sonic and equal amount of pleasure that he was giving her. But this proved to be futile as after only 30 seconds of furiously paced pussy licking from Sonic she realised she couldn't take any more of the teasing, she want the full experience.

"S…Sonic, I…I want…"

Sonic chuckled. "Want what?"

"Y…You."

Sonic smiled evilly and rubbed her clit. "What do you want me to do?"

Amy grinded her pearl white teeth to prevent herself from screaming. "Dammit Sonic! I want you to fuck me! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

Sonic gave a sexy grin. "That's all you had to say."

Sonic then turned Amy's body over and smiled at her as she was breathing in and out quickly with a look of desperation on her face. Sonic then buried his face into her wet, dripping pussy again and began to lick at a furiously fast pace again. Amy began to moan and slightly yell again. Sonic the used one of his free hands to gently massage both her breasts. Amy couldn't control herself as the erotic feeling Sonic was putting her through made her start moving her body around the bed and then started to pull the bed sheet which lead to them curling in her hand. It only took 2 minutes of this passionate sexual oral treatment before she realised that she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Sonic more than anything else. Her sexual passion towards Sonic was starting overflow and take control of her. Before she knew it her animalistic came alive and she jumped on Sonic. She looked into Sonic's strong emerald eyes with deep lust in them and then she sat up with her wet pussy against Sonic's fully erect dick.

"Sonic I wanna know, is this your first time."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, it is. Is this your first time? Because if it is I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you into doing this because once you give your virginity you can't get it back."

Amy smiled. "This is one of the reasons I love you more than anything Sonic, because you so thoughtful. But it's okay, because I've wanted for this ever since I met I've wanted to do this. You've filled the hole in my heart with love and happiness Sonic and now I want you fill the hole in my pussy with your hot and sticky cum."

Sonic smiled. "Amy…"

Amy smiled. "Sonic…"

Amy began to rub her wet pussy against Sonic's large and hard dick

"Sonic…(gasp)…your dick…(gasp)…is so hot…(gasp)…and throbbing so hard."

Sonic grunted. "You pussy…ugh…feels so wet."

After a few seconds of soft rubbing Amanda positioned herself on the top of his penis.

"Hang on a second; I'm going to put it in."

She slowly began to descend down Sonic's penis. Sonic moaned in pleasure but with every inch that Amy lowered her pussy onto Sonic's dick she was groaning louder and louder in pain as her opening was being stretched to the limit due to Sonic wide and large dick. Sonic gave a worried look as he heard the painful groans coming from Amy's mouth.

"Amy, are you okay?"

Amy half smiled. "I'm…(gasp)…okay. I think you dick is just a bit bigger than I first thought. So I think it stretch the opening too much. Just wait a moment."

When she eventually took Sonic's entire ten inch long and two inch wide dick she was clenching her pearl teeth to prevent herself from yelling and closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying from the pain she felt when her opening was being stretched out to the point of where blood was coming out and began to travel towards Sonic's sic pack abs. But unfortunately, a few tears escaped her eyes and streamed down her cheek. Sonic noticed this and pulled Amy's face down to his face and kissed her. This caused her to instantly open her eyes and kiss him back with passion as they started to French tongue kiss again. After thirty seconds Sonic ended the kiss with a small trail of saliva between their tongues and smiled at her while he was wiping her tears from her face.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Amy smiled. "Don't be."

"But it hurts doesn't, so please don't push yourself."

"It's…(gasp)…okay. It's doesn't…(gasp)…hurt at all (gasp). Just…hang on…a second."

Amy quickly kissed Sonic again and then sat up and began riding Sonic slowly. Sonic and Amy were both moaning in pleasure as incredibly tight inner walls of Amy's pussy was squashing and compressing Sonic's cock. Sonic was moaning as inner wall of Amy pussy were clenching perfectly around his dick, it felt warm and wet at the same time and with every time Amy moved up and down his cock it felt like it was moulding around his cock creating a special shape of Amy's inner wall. Squelching and squishing sounds were heard as Amy was riding Sonic's huge dick. Amy placed her hands on Sonic's muscular chest to keep her body up as Sonic's thick and throbbing dick gave her a feeling in intoxication and unreal satisfaction.

"This is…(gasp) (gasp)…so much…(gasp)…better then…(gasp)…I expected."

"A…Amy…ugh…you're…pussy tight and wet…ugh…it's feels great…ugh…"

"Just wait…(gasp)…a minute…(gasp)…it'll only get better."

After taking it easy and slowly for two minutes Amy felt she was beyond the pain barrier and decided to increase the pace. Her tight, wet and warm virgin walls were travelling up and down Sonic's extremely stiff shaft and she breathing in and out incredibly fast. Every time she went down entirely on Sonic's red hot, throbbing dick she felt the head touch the back of her womb lightly, this felt like a shot of electricity as it caused he bucking and thrusting hips to travel faster in ecstasy. She closed her already half opened eyes and began to drool as the sheer buzz she felt riding Sonic sent her into a deep, passionate self-indulgence. Sonic, who also had his eyes closed halfway due the immeasurable amount of enjoyment he was feeling, saw the saliva that was coming out of the both the left and right corners of his mouth and heard her frantic breathing in out and smiled knowing that that she was enjoying herself and not in pain like she was a few minutes ago. Sonic decided to enhance her pleasure, and his own, and placed both his hands on her hips and began to thrust into Amy which caused to moan unbelievably load. Sonic grunted with every thrust he made into Amy, deeper and deeper he plunged into Amy's pussy.

"This…is amazing…ugh…I never thought that…(gasp)…your insides would…feel…this good (gasp)."

"Ugh…ugh…then…ugh keep…fucking me and…ugh…don't stop until you…oh God…"

"Yeah…but I wanna know…how…ugh…how do want it…?"

"Fast…(gasp)…(gasp)…deep…ugh…ugh…and hard as you can."

"Ugh…ugh… whatever you…ugh…want angel."

Sonic then decided to take control of the situation and he sat up causing Amy to fall on her back but also as a result Sonic's stiff dick accidently slipped out of Amy's wet pussy. Sonic and Amy both stared at the state of Sonic's dick which was red hot, had veins all around the shaft, throbbing very stiffly and covered Amy's juices. Sonic gave Amy a sexy grin and Amy who was on the verge of sexual overdrive smiled back at Sonic and winked at him. Despite Sonic only being out of her for a five seconds she became extremely impatient and began to rub her soaking wet pussy against Sonic's red hot, rock hard, throbbing dick while rubbing her own breasts.

"Sonic…(gasp)…please…"

Sonic grinned. "Amy… you have no idea how cute when you're desperate."

Amy smiled. "Oh Sonic…don't tease me like this."

Sonic the inserted his incredibly stiff cock into his soaking wet pussy, which caused her to grunt louder and louder with every inch Sonic's cock travelled deeper into her pussy until she yell in delight as Sonic's entire ten inch cock was completely swallowed by her tight, wet, warm pussy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! OH GOD…ugh…I'll never get over this feeling…(gasp)…IT JUST FEELS TOO DAMN GOOD!"

Sonic smiled contently. "Yeah…(gasp)…it feels perfect for me as well! It's like the inner walls of your pussy have moulded into a shape specifically for my dick!"

Amy grinned. "It's because my pussy loves your dick so much it made a special shape just for your large dick!"

Sonic smiled. "Amy…"

Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist. "Please, make me feel good. I need you so much."

Sonic now began to thrust into Amy at a steady pace, while he was using both his hands to massage both her breasts. Amy was drooling and moaning in pleasure more and more and closed her eyes with a smile on her face and her tongue sticking out as her mind was in daze and she felt as if she was an out of body experience.

"Does it feel…(grunt)…this good Amy?"

"Sonic…gasp)…you're dick is just…(gasp)…beyond amazing! It's churning up my wet, dirty pussy so much…(gasp)…it's like I'm in a fantasy! More…(gasp)…I WANT MORE!"

Sonic chuckled. "You must have really been craving for my dick, huh? You're so perverted!"

"Sonic…(gasp)…You're the pervert…(gasp)…because you're being…(gasp)…so rough!"

"You're the one…ugh…who provoked me! Ugh…"

"(gasp) S…Sonic…(gasp)…You're dick…(gasp)…getting stiffer by second…(gasp)."

"Amy…ugh…Amy…"

"So you like my body…(gasp)…that much? (gasp)…(gasp)…That must be because you're a horny pervert…(gasp)…right?"

"You're a pervert too! You've been craving for my dick for a long time, haven't you? But then again, I've always felt attracted to you since I first saw you! So I guess I'm perverted as well! So I guess…ugh…were perfect for each other!"

"(gasp)…Yeah…(gasp)…I'm a pervert! Were both…(gasp)…horny perverts! (gasp)…(gasp)…I feel so good…(gasp)…when you fuck me! (gasp)…So please…(gasp)…fuck me harder!"

Sonic smiled at Amy's request and followed through by lifting up her lower back and began to thrust into her deeper and faster, casuing the squelching and squishing sounds that were coming from the rubbing and squeezing of Sonic's red hot, stiff cock against Amy's soft, wet, warm and tight inner walls to become louder and more frequent.

"YES…(gasp)…OH GOD…(gasp)…YOUR DICK IS…(gasp)…TWISTING AND TURNING MY INSIDES…(gasp)…WOW…(gasp)…THIS IS AMAZING…(gasp)…(gasp)…I FEEL LIKE…(gasp)…I'M IN HEAVEAN…(gasp)…HARDER…(gasp)…FUCK ME HARDER…(gasp)…(gasp)…TEASE ME…DO EVERYTHING TO ME!"

"Amy…ugh…AMY!"

"I can't…(gasp)…take it anymore! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

Beads of sweat were falling down Sonic's face as he smiled. "Yeah…ugh…cum for me…ugh…cum from my stiff, hot dick!"

"I'm…(gasp) (gasp)…gonna cum…(gasp) (gasp)…I'm…(gasp) (gasp)…cumming… I'm…(gasp) (gasp)…cumming… I'm…(gasp) (gasp)…cumming… I'm…(gasp) (gasp)…cumming…I…SSOONNNIICC!…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic grunted when he felt Amy's pussy tighten around his dick up like a boa constrictor, but then smiled when he felt Amy's juices flood his dick and spill onto the bed, soaking the sheets in both her sweet love juices and sweat. Amy's orgasm had caused her to body be temporarily lifeless.

"Amy…ugh…I still haven't…"

Amy opened her eye tiredly and looked at Sonic exhausted, covered in sweat and smiled. "It okay…(gasp)…just keep fucking me until you cum."

Sonic smiled. "Amy…"

Sonic pulled his still stiff and swollen red hot dick out of Amy's soaking wet pussy, which only caused the bed sheet to be stained more as her pussy juices was flowing out of her like a waterfall. Sonic then turned her sweaty, warm body around causing her body lying flat on the bed with her breasts and flat stomach against the wet bed sheets. Although, this lasted virtually two seconds as she lifted her pink coloured furry, plump, perfectly shaped ass in the air, showing her soaking wet, raw pussy leaking and dripping in front of him, Sonic smiled at this sight.

"Come one, open it up more."

"Oh God…you're such a horny, lewd pervert."

Amy then reached under her body and used her right hand to stretch the lips of her pussy which caused the juices to leak and drip out of her quicker.

Sonic chuckled at the sight of this. "And call me a horny, lewd pervert. You really should see how wet you are, it's like a flood back here. It's such a dirty pose."

Amy blushed slightly. "S…stop staring, it's embarrassing! Besides its only sweat that dripping!"

Sonic chuckled. "Lying is so redundant from a person who came a lot just a few seconds ago."

Sonic quickly smelled the Amy soaking wet opening and smiled when he picked up the scent of sex pheromones, Sonic smiled contently known that was in denial and was truly a horny, lewd pervert who was more than in the mood. He then entered both his index and middle finger into her soaking wet pussy slowly and started to finger her. Amy yelled and moaned in pleasure and satisfaction as Sonic was slowly but sensually as Sonic's fingers were rubbing against the moist, sensitive, wet inner walls of her pussy. Sonic chuckled when he saw Amy's juices leaking from her pussy onto his fingers.

"You're so wet and tight it's unbelievable. It's nice to see I turn you on so much."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…(gasp)…(gasp)…Don't act…(gasp)…so cocky…(gasp)…"

Sonic smiled. "I could say the same thing to you."

Amy blushed. "(gasp)…p-pervert!"

"That rich, coming from the horny bitch whose pussy is soaking wet from just two of my fingers! But don't worry, it'll only get better."

Sonic increased the speed of his fingering as this caused Amy to grab, pull and even bite the bed sheets with her pearl white pearl white teeth as a way of controlling the immense pleasure she was having but this proved to have no used as she let go of the bed sheet when she felt she was about to rip from pulling them so hard.

"S…Sonic…(gasp)…you…(gasp)…oh God…Sonic I'm gonna…(gasp)…I'm cumming…(gasp)…I'm cumming, OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING! I'M…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amy's inner wall tightened around Sonic's fingers as Amy justices were gushing out of her drowning Sonic's fingers. Amy collapsed in exhaustion and Sonic withdrew his fingers which led to her juices leaking onto the bed sheets. Sonic put his wet fingers in his mouth to taste her juices. Sonic smiled contently when he discovered that Amy's juices taste quite good. This led to Sonic lapping up the juices that had gotten the bed sheets soaked. After spending thirty seconds licking the wet bed sheets he turned Amy over exposing her full frontal, naked, sweaty body. Amy had her eyes closed as was breathing in and out deeply. She looked life she was drained of all the energy she had.

"Your juices taste like strawberries dipped in sugar, covered in honey and syrup. It's unbelievably sweet. I always knew you were sweet to the core."

"…(gasp)…Sonic…come…(gasp)…closer to me…(gasp)…"

Sonic lent forward and as soon as he got close to Amy's face, she wrapped her around Sonic's neck and pulled him into a passionate French kiss. Sonic and Amy's tongues were swirling intensely against one another and exploring each other's mouths. It was like they were tongue wrestling. Thirty seconds into the kiss Amy broke it, creating line of saliva between their tongues. Amy smiled with saliva trailing down the corners of her mouth and Sonic smiled back her. Amy then smiled and licked her lips.

"You're right…I do taste sweet."

Amy and Sonic both laughed briefly and then French kissed passionately again. After one minutes their lips felt numb and they simultaneously broke the kiss. Sonic sat up and look down at Amy who had her eye half closed.

"I guess I have to punish you for being so lewd, huh?"

Amy smiled like she was daydreaming. "Yeah…"

Sonic then forcefully inserted his dick into Amy's wet pussy, which caused her to immediately close her eyes and yell and moan in ecstasy.

Sonic smiled. "Hey, are you going to cum already?"

Amy shakes her head. "No…(gasp)…You just…(gasp)…so forcefully and…(gasp) I was little surprised."

Sonic began to thrust at a fast pace which caressing Amy's breasts and playing with her nipples. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and tightly grabbed the bed sheets as she was moaning and yelling in pleasure. The squelching and squishing sounds there were heard with each rapid thrust were like music to Sonic's ears.

"It feels…(gasp)…so good…(gasp)…(gasp)…because it…(gasp) (gasp)…so different…(gasp) (gasp)…from before…(gasp) (gasp) (gasp)…"

"How so? Tell me…ugh…"

"Your dick…(gasp) (gasp) …is hitting…(gasp)…so deep inside me…(gasp) (gasp). My pussy…(gasp)…feels…(gasp) (gasp)…so good…(gasp) (gasp)."

"A…Amy…ugh…ugh…"

"S…Sonic…(gasp)…I'm going…(gasp) (gasp)…to break in half!"

"Feels good…ugh…doesn't it? Ugh"

"Yes…(gasp)…it does…(gasp)…please…(gasp) (gasp)…punish me more…(gasp)…ram it in harder…(gasp)…punish this perverted, lewd, horny bitch!"

"I can't believe…ugh…ugh…you this perverted!"

"That's right…(gasp) (gasp)…I'm your perverted slut!"

"Yeah…ugh…but I'm perverted to…ugh…so I guess…ugh…that make us a perfect couple!"

"I'm cumming…(gasp)…I'm cumming…(gasp) (gasp)…I'm gonna cum…(gasp) (gasp)…"

"Amy…ugh…ugh…I'm gonna cum too!"

Amy then used the little strength she had forcefully push Sonic's down on his back and get on top of Sonic. Without hesitation she lowered her dripping, wet pussy down quickly on his large, throbbing, red hot dick, with her pussy swallowing very inch of his dick. She grinded her teeth and but eventually let out a small yell in pleasure. Amy then began to ride Sonic at a steady pace, the sensual rubbing of Sonic's hard dick against Amy's soaking wet produced squelching and squishing sounds which was music to both their ears. After only thirty second though, she got impatient with herself and started riding with more velocity, placing her arms on his muscular, sweaty chest to get more leverage and in turn, caused the squelching and squishing sounds to become louder.

"Oh God…(gasp)…this feeling…(gasp)…it's incomparable! I never though…(gasp)…It would feel this good!"

"Amy…ugh…"

Sonic cock then accidently slipped out of her soaking wet pussy; Amy smiled at this.

"It slipped out."

Amy then repositioned herself and quickly lowered her wet pussy onto Sonic's hard, hot dick. Sonic then put his hands up as he saw that Amy was losing energy was going to collapse and Amy responded by entwining her hands into Sonic's keeping her body up. Sonic then began to thrusting into Amy as fast as he could with the energy he had left. At the pace he was going it felt like he was running at lightning speed again.

"Sonic…(gasp) (gasp)…I'm kind of scared. It's getting…(gasp)…bigger and bigger…(gasp)…inside me…(gasp)…my stomach feels…(gasp) (gasp)…it's being…(gasp) ripped apart!"

"Your pussy…ugh…feels so wet and warm…ugh…and feels as if it is…ugh…getting tight and tighter."

"You so manly…(gasp)…I was planning on finishing up…(gasp)…but…(gasp)…"

"Amy…up…I can't take it…ugh…it feel like my balls are on fire…ugh…I'm gonna cum."

"Cum inside me…(gasp)…I want it…(gasp)…I need it!"

"But Amy…"

"It's okay…(gasp)…It'll be alright…(gasp) (gasp)…"

"B…But…"

"I won't…(gasp)…forgive you if you…pull out. You have my permission…(gasp)…so just cum!"

"Amy! I…ugh…ugh…"

"I'm gonna cum! (gasp) I'm cumming…(gasp) (gasp)…I'M CUMMING! S…SSSSSOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCCCC! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

Sonic erupted inside Amy like a volcano and came inside of her pussy so much for so long that it filled Amy's womb beyond the brink. Amy's insides were becoming warm as Sonic warm sperm was filling up Amy's drenched pussy. While Amy's wet juices were flooding Sonic's dick. Amy had an orgasm so intense that it ripped through her body and caused her to start shaking as if she was having a seizure. Amy's wet juices and Sonic's thick, warm sperm were mixing together in Amy's womb so naturally that it was starting to flow out of Amy's pussy and slowly leak onto Sonic's muscular chest. Amy's mind went blank, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she closed them and collapsed lifelessly onto Sonic's sweaty, muscular body, squashing her large light amber coloured breasts against his muscular body. Sonic, with the little energy he had left, smiled and placed his right hand on Amy's head and began stroking her long, pink quills slowly and softly. He then closed his own eyes and drifted to sleep. The both of them were exhausted and drained completely of energy and body fluids. Their sweaty, hot bodies, which were reeking of the intoxicating and scintillating scent of sex pheromones, just laid there in the same position, too tired and out of strength to disconnect from one another. This was truly a night of passion and a sexual encounter both of them would never forget.


	20. It Begins

XX – It Begins

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- June 2nd -

- 10:30 AM EST -

The morning Sun pierced through the curtain and onto Sonic's face, which woke him up annoyingly as he was having the most pleasant dream he then saw Amy sleeping on him slightly with her arm across his chest. He smiled as he saw the rays of sunshine beaming off her body, making her body shine like she was angel. He smiled at the sight of this as he looked under the covers to see he was still 'connected' to Amy, he gently lifted Amy off her body 'disconnecting' them. This slightly agitated Amy waking her up. She tiredly opened her eyes and smiled instantly once her vision cleared up and saw Sonic staring at her lovingly. She grinned back at him.

"Hey darling."

"Morning, angel."

"Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, the dream I was having was dream but it wasn't as good this…"

Amy reached out her hand placed it on Sonic's face gently, who reacted by placing his hand on top of her hand.

"Maybe we were dreaming about the same thing."

Amy giggled and Sonic grinned at her girlish giggle, got out of the bed and put on the trousers of his martial arts uniform

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast okay?"

Amy then pouted and crossed her arms. Sonic chuckled at the sight of Amy acting so childish.

"Do you want me comfort you more?"

Amy then puller the covers over her face to hid her blushing. "J-Just go make me French Toast!"

Sonic smiled. "Sure."

Sonic the left the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Sonic was feeling somewhat content with his life as what Shadow had told him months ago was still in the back of his head. Although, nothing has happened since Shadow's ominous statement, he couldn't shake the feeling that, even in Amy's mansion, he was being watched. Sonic turned on the stove and went down to one of the kitchen cupboard and got out a frying pan. His advanced hearing could suddenly pick up the faint sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to him. He though it may have been Amy been it only too one whip from his advanced nose for him to tell that the aroma of the person quietly coming behind was not Amy. He quickly turned around to see a man fully dressed in black wearing black ski mask holding a tranquilliser gun. This startled the intruder slightly which gave him the opportunity to use the frying pan to quickly knock the tranquilliser gun he had out of his hand. Then Sonic punch him in the ear to daze him then he placed his hand around his neck and crushed his throat disabling his vocal cords preventing him from screaming so that Amy couldn't hear what was going on. Sonic then punched him in the gut, hit him on the inside of the knee with the frying pan and hit him on the head with the frying pan knocking him onto the floor. Sonic then picked up the tranquilliser gun and shut the intruder in the chest with it. Sonic was unmoved as he knew that this day was coming, but it suddenly hit him that Amy was going to be involved. He quickly hid the unconscious body in nearby closet then quickly ran out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to see a female skunk wearing all black clothing holding a silenced Glock 17 in her hand about to open Amy's bedroom door.

"NO!"

The skunk was startled when Sonic shouted and quickly turned her attention to Sonic and started shooting at him. Sonic was able to dodge gunfire by ducking out of the hallway and jumping down the stairs. Amy, wearing a white t-shirt and white shorts, burst the door open, knocking the skunk over, however, she quickly got back up on her feet and aimed the gun at Amy at point blank range. However, Amy was quickly pushed the silenced Glock 17 out her face before she could fire. A struggle then ensued between the two over possession of the gun, with lightning quick punches being traded between them. Amy eventually succeeded in dispossessing the skunk of the silenced Glock 17, sending it far down the hallway. Angered at this, the skunk then threw Amy into her room and threw her onto the bed. She then proceeded to repeatedly punch Amy in the face until Amy blocked one of the punches, then kneed her in the crouch, head-butted her and threw her off of her and of the bed on the floor. The skunk performed a kip-up as Amy charged at her. The skunk threw a fast right swing, but Amy ducked and follower with her own which was blocked. This lead a series and fast punches being throw against each other only for them to be blocked or cancelled out. The skunk eventually got the better of exchange and three Amy head first into the wardrobe, then tried to throw face first into the wall bust she stopped it by placed her hand against the wall. Amy then countered by kicking the skunks knee then throwing an out swing punch, which the skunk was able to dodge by ducking. The skunk then tried to hit Amy with a left swing but she caught her arm just as it was about to hit her face. Amy then tried to her arm but the skunk show amazing agility to counter by performing a side flip to prevent her arm from being twisted. Amy then swept her off her legs by performing a leg sweep and followed up by kicking her in her Stomach a few times before the skunk caught her leg, got her up and threw her through her coffer table. She then grabbed one of the broken off wooden leg and tried to hit Amy on the head with it while she was down but she quickly rolled out of the way. The skunk tried a second time to hit Amy with the wooden leg but she grabbed a booked which had been on the coffee table previously to the block the wooden leg. She then kicked the skunk while she was on the floor on the knee send her to the floor, which gave Amy the opportunity to get up. The skunk swung the wooden table widely at Amy while she was on the floor but Amy ducked. She then followed up by trying to hit Amy on the head with the wooden leg but Amy once blocked it using the book. Amy hit the skunk on the foot with the book, causing to scream briefly in pain. Amy then hit the skunk in the face with the book and pushed it against her throat and pushed her back into another wardrobe, breaking it. This lead to a bit of struggle as the skunk was trying very hard to get the book of her throat. This failed however, as Amy punched the book into her throat, then punched the booked into her face, then landed a punch to face before landing three raw hard punches to head. The skunk, seemingly unfazed, charge back Amy and put her in a bear hug, as Amy tried to get out of by hit her in the ribs with the book. The skunk eventually tossed Amy out of the room and threw her angrily into the bathroom breaking the door off the hinges. Amy tried to throw all sorts of bathing at her face to distract her but it wasn't proving effect. The skunk then quickly went into her back pocket and pulled out a switchblade, which suddenly frightened Amy a bit as she quickly reached for a towel and wrapped it around her forearm to defend herself. The skunk tried multiple times at slashing Amy but Amy was blocking using the towel wrapped around her forearm. As the skunk lunged forward with the switch blade at Amy with the intention of cut her face, Amy used this opportunity to wrap the towel around her arm and then threw her arm against the wall a few times until she eventually was disarmed of the switch blade. Amy then wrapped the towel around the neck of the skunk and began to choke her out in a similar fashion to the triangle choke. The skunk tried to lift Amy up but she didn't have the strength as she was running out of air. She tried in arm to claw her hands at Amy but she couldn't reach and after thirty seconds she began to cough out blood, which landed on Amy's face, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped to the floor, unconscious. Amy released the chokehold walked out nonchalantly of the bathroom. She was trying to piece together in the head what had just happened and why. She quickly went through the hallway and down the stairs to check on Sonic.

"SONIC!"

Sonic then emerged like a ninja seemingly from nowhere which startled Amy slightly.

"Amy…"

Sonic gasped slightly as she saw there was black splattered on her face.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood…

"Shit like that has never happened before. I guess a home invasion was bound to happen once in a while, I'll call the cops."

Sonic couldn't keep afford to keep this a secret any longer as he knew only more would come. He needed to tell Amy the truth. She grabbed Amy's hand before she could leave to find a phone.

"Amy…you need to know something."

"What is it Sonic?"

"Three months ago shadow had informed about how, Brian Knappmiller, the guy who you saw me beat up in the club, had put price on my head, two hundred and fifty thousand for my corpse and a million for me alive, to every top bounty there is."

Amy eyes became widened in shock and she backed away from Sonic slightly. "What…"

"Shadow also thinks that the while I was on tour with you, the bounty hunters may have tracked us and been following us. I know I should have told you about this but I…I just…I just didn't want to scare you…"

"So what was the purpose of the last three months to toughen me up and make ready for the cruel, merciless and unforgiving world out there, was it all just a lie?"

"No…"

"Was it for the sake of your convenience?"

"No…it…"

"WHAT WAS IT THEN!? Please, enlighten me! Because you act as if you have all the answers or that everything is just going fall in place for you but it won't, and judging from what happened this morning it hasn't. You've put my life in so much danger now, do you understand that!?"

"I…"

"I thought I could trust you. I thought I loved…just…stay out of my way…and my life and take the mess you brought with you as well out the door."

"Amy…"

Amy had a slight mental breakdown as she still couldn't process what she heard. Not only was Sonic's life in grave danger but he had been also put Amy's life in grave danger. She then punched Sonic hard in the face it floored him. She looked at Sonic with a blank expression on her face, who looked back at her with sadness and guilt on his. She walked back upstairs, not saying a worked at Sonic who was still on the floor, to start cleaning the mess made her room and bathroom mess. Sonic got up slowly with a feeling not only a damage jaw but a damaged heart. All of a sudden, Sonic felt a rising feeling of anger and frustration at how the first person who ever loved him simply wanted nothing more to do with him. Sonic angrily marched to closet where the unconscious masked man and dragged him out of it while he was still unconscious placed him near the door. Sonic then went upstairs to see Amanda cleaning up the mess in her bedroom and sighed at the sight of this knowing it was his fault. He then picked up the unconscious skunk, took her down the stair and placed her near the door, Sonic then when to his room to change, after a few minutes Sonic came out wearing black jeans, black savoy slip resistant lugz boots, black t-shirt on top of a black leather jacket. Sonic then went downstairs and contemplated on how that now he was going to war, but he knew he would need to know exactly how many people were going to come after him and the two people who invaded Amy's home would know something either way.

"Goodbye Amy, I'm sorry…"

After cleaning her room, she went to bathroom to start cleaning up the mess there and noticed that unconscious skunk, who was previously in the bathroom was gone. Amy ran downstairs and saw no one she went to every room in the house but found no sign of Sonic.

"Gone like the wind…"

The phone then rang and Amy went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy! How's it going darling?"

"…I've been had better morning's"

"Well, I got good news for you, my cousin is opening a new club tonight and he's just invited me and one of my closest friends, wink wink, to the grand opening? Can I get a hell yeah?"

"No thanks Rico, I'm…not interested in partying tonight."

"…what happened?"

"I'll talk to you later Rico, I've got stuff to do."

"Am…"

Amy then hung up the phone and went back upstairs to continue cleaning the mess in her room. But after just being in her room for a few seconds she fell to her knew and started crying. Amy then suddenly saw the Golden bracelet that Sonic had gotten for her when they were France and angrily throw in the out of the window.

Abandoned Apartment

Downtown Los Angeles

- 9:00 PM EST -

Sonic took off the black sack that both of the intruders were wearing off their heads to reveal to them that tem were in an old, run down abandoned apartment. Both of the intruders were bound by their arms, hands and legs to two separate chairs rendering them unable to virtually move a muscle or inch. Sonic moved close to the face of the skunk.

"Such a pretty face for a cold blooded killer…"

The skunk spat in Sonic's face. Sonic went over his black bag in the corner of the apartment and pulled out a small towel to clean his face.

"I'll give you that one free. Because believe me, you're in for much worse if you don't tell me what I need to know."

The skunk gave Sonic a condescending look. Sonic then turned his attention to the male intruder and took of the black mask he originally work during the confirmation he had with Sonic in the morning, to reveal he was a Snake.

"So you snake, ironic don't you think? Now you're going to tell me everything I need to know…right now."

"Вы не поняли ни слова, что я говорю, и даже если вы сделали, вы искренне верю, я даю вам информацию?"

"Я делаю…и вы будете."

The snake gasped at Sonic's grasp of the Russian language. Sonic then went to his bag in the corner of the apartment, put on some leather glove and pulled out a syringe.

"Snake boy, do you know what's in this syringe?"

The snake shook his head.

"This is platypus venom. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Venom…from a platypus?' Truth be told, there is more to a platypus then meets the eye. Did you know that a male platypus is actually one of the most venomous mammals on the planet? Fun fact isn't? You see, while the venom can't technically kill humans just 5ml, like what I have in this syringe, can cause instant excruciating pain, but that's not even when the fun part begins. First, the area where I might have to inject into one of you two will begin to swell, which will rapidly develop and cause swelling to every part of your body. The pain from the point on can develop into a long-lasting hyperalgesia, a heightened sensitivity to pain, that can persist for months. The pain you will go through will be so intense that you could pass out. And for the record, this is has been no know discovery of an antidote or a way of numbing the pain. Don't make me have to put one of you through this. This is your last chance. Tell me the name of the person who sent you after me, tell me where he lives and tell me how many more of them are there coming after me. Don't make the last moment of your lives so painful…when I could end it much more peacefully."

Neither the snake nor skunk talked and remained steely faced.

"You brought this upon yourself."

Sonic then stabbed the needle of the syringe into the leg of the skunk and injected it into her leg, who screamed momentarily in pain. The snake, however, was not moved. After a few seconds her whole body shaking violently and screaming very loudly to the point where it sounded like a she was in a horror movie. Sonic then went to his bag and pulled out a cloth and duct tape, Sonic then put the whole cloth it in her mouth then put some tape around her mouth. Although it subdued the sound of her screams, her pain induced yell could still be partially heard. The snake began to hyperventilate at the sight of his partner it such pain. Sonic then brought a chair from a corner in the apartment and placed it in front of the snake and then sat in it and stared at the Snake with a cold, emotionless expression on his face which slightly intimidated him.

"I could've put the cloth her mouth before I put in to venom but I thought that you needed to hear, even if it was briefly, exactly the type of pain that your partner is going through before we started talking more professionally. I know you can understand every word I'm saying, so please…speak."

"Fuck you."

Sonic then went to his bag and brought out another syringe which contained 5ml of an unknown substance.

"Now, you leave me no choice because you going to tell me exactly what I need to know even if you don't want to."

Sonic then injected it into his neck causing him to briefly grunt in pain.

"What I just injected you with was sodium thiopental, it's used some parts of the world as a truth serum, but in these proud united states it used for a 'special' conventions. Now the person you working for is Russian, I'm assuming?"

"Y-yes."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"H-his name full is Vladimir Zakhaev. They call him…The Bounty King. He runs a very profitable organisation where some of the world's greatest and deadliest bounty hunters work for him. He has secret outposts all over the world, with a new outpost opened only a few months ago in America. He has small army of bounty hunters, about 200 in over 20 countries."

"Where is the American outpost?"

"22 Colorado Boulevard, Denver, Colorado."

"Do you have a way of contacting him?"

"In my back pocket, I have a cell phone. His number is listed a 'Boss' in contacts."

"Thank you for being so cooperative. You see communication like this can solve so many problems with world right now. Honesty is like getting vaccinated for the first time…it'll sting momently but the benefits, such a peace of mind, are long term."

Sonic looked over to see that the skunk was still writhing in excruciating pain and producing loud muffled screaming.

"She wasn't so cooperative so well…you can see what happened. Remember the sodium thiopental that I injected into with? Well, the special' convention that it's used for, quite famously, in the United States, is lethal injection. Sodium thiopental is the first drug is administered used to induce unconsciousness, then 100 milligrams of pancuronium bromide is injected into the system cause muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest and finally 100 milliequivalents of potassium chloride in injected to stop the heart. So I think it's only fair I finish the course and so you can rest in peace for being so cooperative. And because I'm such a sympathetic person, I'm going to make sure you don't feel a thing so I'm going to inject you with some puffer fish poison, scientifically known as tetrodotoxin, it's very potent neurotoxin, with no known antidote. It really is a thing of beauty because it paralysis's you but keeps all of the other neurological functions intact. In other words, you can't move but you can feel everything."

Sonic then went over to black bag and brought out a 5 ml syringe, two 3g syringes, two 50mg syringe and two 50 millilitre syringes. Sonic first injected 5ml of tetrodotoxin into his right arm. After just a few seconds he untied his legs and hands from the chair but was unable to move an inch due to the tetrodotoxin taking instant effect on his body. Sonic then rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt and injected all of the 2.5 grams of Sodium thiopental from the both of the 3g syringes into both his arms. After just ten seconds the snake fell unconscious. Sonic then injected all of the 50 mg of pancuronium bromide from both of the 50mg syringes into both of his arms. After sixty seconds Sonic then injected all of the 50 ml from both of the 50 millilitre syringes into both of his arms. After just a few seconds Sonic placed his hand on his throat to check for a pulse and there was none. Sonic was unmoved emotionally by the whole situation. He knew in the end they both had to die if he were just to let them go as they would come back for Sonic or be killed by their Vladimir for giving information, at least one of the could die in peace. Sonic then went to black bag and pulled out a syringe containing 5ml of an unknown substance. Sonic then walked over to the skunk who was still writhing in pain.

"With all these syringes I have you'd think I'm a junkie. But for what's worth you tried to kill me and Amy, so your death won't be so peaceful. The syringe I have my hand contains an anticonvulsant called potassium bromide, what this is going to do is to make sure you die screaming."

Sonic then rolled up the sleeve of her black shirt and injected the potassium bromide into her arm. She started scream even louder than before but it was once again muffled due the cloth in her mouth and duct tape over her mouth. Her veins that started to bulge out of every area on her body, she was shaking immensely and after a few second she stopped moving and her eye rolled to back of her head. Sonic then immediately went to check her pulse…she was dead. Sonic then went into the front pocket of the deceased Russian snake pulled out his phone.

"Time to make a call."

Sonic then called Vladimir and after just a few ring someone picked up

"Змея, как она…"

"This isn't who you think it is…хуесос"

"How did you get this phone?"

"Well one of your associates was more than willing to let me contact you for a personal conversation. Do you want me to put him on the line?"

"Yes."

"Hold on…wait a minute I forget, you need a spiritual medium to speak to the dead."

"Fuck you…"

"Or we could use a Ouija board, after all, hell is where the two of them are right now…"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You should already know who I am…I. Am. Death. I know who you are, I know where you are…and I'm coming for."

"I have no idea who you think you are, but if you think for one second I'm going to be intimidated by a cocksucker like you…"

"It's not intimidation…it's a fact. None of you motherfuckers will last a week. You have no fucking idea who you're dealing with, do you? I have nothing lose, but everything gain."

"And what do you have gain?"

"I gain the pleasure of bringing down your whole disease-riddled fucking organisation down on your heads. I know how you act, because I was once like you. I used to work in an organisation that puts a price on people's lives. You think you intimidate people by sending a couple second rate dipshits to put me sleep…well you're wrong…all of you. If you want me…you'll have to kill me, and a word of advice, kill me before I kill you…all of you."

"Do you have any idea of the hell that I will unleash upon and everyone that knows you?"

"How about we play a game called 'Fuck Off'? You go first."

Sonic then immediately hung up. The Russian lizard smiled.

"Boss, what do you want us to do?"

"Remember the pink haired hedgehog that we always saw with him when they were in Moscow"

"Yes?"

"I want you to find her and I want you to end her life with her screaming."

"Yes, sir."

The male Russian fox, along with the half a dozen men who were in the room with him, then left the room.

Rob Roy Bar

Seattle, Washington

2332 Second Avenue

- 9:30 PM -

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turn around, every now and then_

_I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes…_

Tails had been taken countless shots of whiskey for the past ninety minutes, trying to drink himself to death as he was in a somber attitude knowing his life could be taken away at any instant, Shadow had advised him to maintain a low profile, however after hearing the news from Shadow Tails had developed a very cynical attitude bordering on nihilistic, he simply didn't care for anything or anyone anymore. Tails handed the small glass cup to the female bartender.

"Gimme another."

The female bartend looked at him with confusion. "That's your fiftieth shot and it's not even ten o'clock…"

"Your job is to give people drinks not question them…"

The bartend scoffed. "All I can say is that you're gonna drink yourself to death if you keep this up."

"Whatever…it doesn't matter…nothing matters."

The bartender gave Tails an apathetic facial expression. "You know what, I'll level with you…I despise people like you…because you don't value your life."

"…someone else does…"

Tails then went into his pocket and pulled out several hundred dollar bills and placed then on the counter while bartender had her back turn preparing Tails another drink and walked out of the bar. Even after drinking heavy amount of alcohol in one night, Tails still maintained his composure and walked casually towards his black 2010 Mercedes-Benz W212 that was parked outside the bar. As he beeped the car open he felt a slight pinch in his neck, as if a bee had stung him. Placed his hand on the back of his neck and was shocked to find a dart there, before he started to look around at where the dart came from, his vision started to get blurry and he started feel light-headed and feel to knees. Tails then turned around slowly and his blurred vision was able to just vaguely see two men wearing all black and black ski masks walking towards him.

"Волиш уморна, зашто не одеш да већ спава?"

Tails eventually lost consciousness and land face first on the road.

1 Electra Court

Los Angeles

- 10:00 PM EST -

Rico had just gotten fully dressed and was heading towards the door of his expensive mansion before the bell rang. He opened the door to see to his great surprise Amy with curly hair, light make up applied, wearing a red mini dress and red heel. Rico had wide grin on his face when he saw this.

"So you've changed your mind?"

"What good is it brooding or sulking for the day?"

Rico smiled and hooked arms with Amy. "Shall we?"

Amy smiled. "Of course."

Rico and Amy then walked toward the sliver Jaguar XJ X351 with black tinted windows that was parked outside of Rico's mansion and got into it. Amy turned on the ignition and drove off.

Sunset Boulevard, West Los Angeles

- 10:30 PM EST -

"WE'RE HERE!"

The sliver Jaguar XJ X351 with black tinted windows stopped near the pavement of the entrance to club. Amy saw that there was a very long queue to get but what got her attention more was the name of club.

"Riot Time?"

"Unique name isn't it?"

"Define 'Unique'."

Rico laughed the stuck his head out rolled down window. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PELASE, WILL YOU PLEASE TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO ME, FOR A FEAST FOR YOUR EYES TO SEE…"

Amy then forcefully pulled Rico's head back into the car.

"You always want to make sure you're centre of attention by shouting don't you?"

"I an attention whore…what more must need to be said?"

Rico looked over to see that Amy had depressed looked on her face. Rico then placed his hand on her lap, which caused Amy to look at him in slight shock.

"I hate seeing you like this, whatever happened between you and the blue wonder must have been bad but…I'm sure you'll sort things out that's what people deep in love with each other always do, until then, she we get wasted?"

Amy smiled. "Damn straight!"

Amy parked her jaguar on the street opposite to where the nightclub was and Rico then got out of the silver Jaguar. However, before they were about to cross the road they accidently bumped into white cat, who fell back on the parked Jaguar.

"Deepest apologies, madam and sir, it seems as though I should focus on where I should be walking these days, huh?"

Amy smirked. "It's no problem."

The white cat then dusted himself off and continued to walk down the pavement. "Enjoy your evening."

"Such a thick Russian accent, do you think if we invited him to nightclub with us he would have been able to sneak in some vodka?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "That's not funny."

Amy walked across the street leaving Rico behind. "I wasn't trying to be funny…"

Amy and Rico reached to the entrance of the nightclub, which had a seven foot muscular male dragon in front of the door and hold a clipboard in his hand.

"Name?"

"Amanda Beatrix Rosaline."

The dragon then quickly went through the list of names on the clipboard. "Okay, go in."

"Name?"

"Ricardo Del Rio Rodriguez"

The dragon then quickly went through the list of names on the clipboard. "Okay, go in."

Gower Street, Hollywood

- 11:30 PM EST -

The white was walking down the street cat pulled out his phone and his phone began to ring.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes. I placed the tracker on her car when I landed on it after I bumped into her. We'll know where she goes once she leaves the party."

"Excellent work. Report back to headquarters for further instructions. Tonight…it begins…"


	21. Bang

XXI – …Bang

Riot Time

Sunset Boulevard, West Los Angeles

- 3:00 AM EST -

Amy walked out of Riot Time feeling slightly tipsy with Rico and another one of his friends, who was a green hedgehog and was also placing his arm around his neck to ensure Amy wouldn't fall down.

"I'm fine…you don't to…to…hey…the colour of skin is…green. That's so weird."

Rico and the green hedgehog rolled their eyes. "Jean. Please take Amy home her car is park literally on the opposite street."

"Sure Rico, I got this."

"NO WAY! I'm not gonna drive my car with him in it. All I'm gonna think about every time I see him is vomit. I mean he's so green…so green…"

Rico sighed. "Just call a taxi make sure she gets into her house in one piece."

Jean made a call and within seconds a yellow taxi arrived. Jean went up the driver's window. "Yo, Mark!"

The taxi driver lowered his window. "Jean! What up, bro!"

"Just need to take a hot, drunk girl home."

"So…it's just like every other day?"

Jean and Mark both laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Where does she live, Rico?"

"She lives in East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles. Her mansion has the gate with the giant 'A' on it."

"Okay. Got that Mark?"

"Already have the address in the Sat Nav."

"How are you gonna get home Rico?"

Rico then went into his pock and pulled out a key. "I'll take Amy's Jaguar and return it to her in the afternoon."

Jean then put Amy into the backseat of the taxi and then got in himself. The taxi then drove off into the night. Rico got into Amy's car and drove off to his mansion.

Gower Street, Hollywood

- 3:05 AM EST -

Rico stopped the car as the traffic light was red. A silver Range Rover then drove up in the lane next to his. Rico looked over to see it was a female fox driving the car and she had a cigarette in her mouth. She glared over to Rico's car and then brought out a lighter to light her cigarette. Rico ignored this and as the traffic light turned green he begin driving again, however, out of nowhere a black jeep drove stopped right in front of Rico's car, with a another black jeep speeding and then stopping in the lane opposite to Rico's. Rico frantically began to reverse the car, however, after only reversing just a few feet he crashed into the silver Range Rover, that was no longer in the lane opposite to him but no in his lane, essentially behind his car, preventing him from being able to reverse. Four men wearing black ski masks and black clothing then quickly got out of the car, each of them holding and ak-47. Without hesitation, they fired at the silver Jaguar for thirty seconds, riddling the car and Rico with bullets.

"Стоп"

Rico then slowly opened the bullet-riddled car door and slowly got out, only to land on the road face first due to being in extreme pain. Rico was bleeding profusely from his mouth as several bullets had punctured several of his internal organs, causing him to bleed internally. Rico slowly got to his knees and using the car as leverage he eventually got to his feet, but was having a hard time maintaining his balance, the Russian's wearing the ski masks and black clothing all laughed at this sight.

"Ну посмотрите на это, это не розовые волосатая ежа."

"Если она вдруг не получил по изменению пола".

"Ну, мы видели его пойти с ней в тот клуб, так что он должен знать ее, не так ли?"

"Ха-ха, ну я думаю, что это уместно, мы закончили то, что начали, а?"

"Пусть он страдает немного больше."

"Он будет вниз на его собственной кровью"

"Мы не позволим вам умереть легкой смертью ублюдок!"

"Бросить его!"

The Russian's then unleashed a hell-storm of bullet upon Rico, filling every part of his body with bullets. After firing at Rico's body for just fifteen seconds, they quickly got into their black Jeeps and drove off into the night. The silver Range Rover the was behind Rico's car then quickly, reversed and drove off following the black Jeeps as Rico slumped on the road…lifeless…

Unknown Location

Tails woke up hazily to realise everything was pitch black and he couldn't move his arms or legs. He didn't start panicking as he already knew what situation he was in. It was as if he accepted his fate. The black sack placed on his head was taken off and Tails was not shocked to see Brian Knappmiller in front him, who had much more scruffier appearance and had grown a beard while wearing a black hooded jumper, black jeans, black boots and black leather gloves. Brian had a stoic facial expression, also as if couldn't emote feelings, and Tails could see this. Tails looked around him to discover he was in an old worn down and abandoned warehouse, with a large rectangular object being covered by a white sheet a couple of feet away from him.

"Damn…you look like shit Brian."

"Thank you."

Brian then went away to get a chair and placed it in front of Tails and sat in it. Tails, however, still felt unthreatened, he was ready for anything Knappmiller was going to do or say to him.

"So…are we gonna get on this? Are you going to put me out of my misery?"

"No…that would be too easy. Moments like this…I want to savour."

Tails then spat Knappmiller's face, which didn't even prove a reaction physically or mentally, he just…took it. Knappmiller simply wiped the spit off his face, got up went to the bag near the large, rectangular object that was covered by the white sheet and pulled out a crowbar. Tails saw this and smirked. Brain then walked over to Tails and stood in front of him and a crowbar in hand.

"I'm guessing you didn't want to savour that spit, right?"

Brian grinned evilly then began to viciously beat Tails with it, hitting him the face and chest area several times. After just ten seconds of hitting him non-stop with the crowbar Tails was bleeding profusely from the face, his right eye was swollen shut and he started coughing out blood. Brian then nonchalantly and calmly sat back into the chair he placed in front Tails, still with a blank and emotionless expression on his face.

"Do you like sports?"

Tails didn't respond as he was still feeling the effects of being beaten with a crowbar.

"You know, when I was five years old my dad took me to my first football game…and it was the Super Bowl. I'll never forget that day, January 20, 1985 in stadium with 84,059 rabid football fans. As a native from San Francisco you imagine who ecstatic I was that day. From that point on football became a thing for me, I couldn't stop talking about it and my dad, who a football fanatic himself, was so happy to see me the enthusiastic about what he loved since he was a child. From that point on, I practised with him, everyday we'd be throwing and catching, and his eyes he saw something. He pushed me to college football, and at that time we weren't exactly a financially secure family. So he poured all of the money he had been saving over the years to help my college football career get the kick-start it needed. All the while I pursuing my dream, my dads' health deteriorated, turns out he was terminally ill and the doctor said that he was going to die soon. My mother never told me about it because she wanted me to remain as happy as possible. She tried her best to take care of him with the limited resources that she had but he was just getting worse with every day, my mother was very stressed out to say the very least. I made a deep promise to her that I would succeed greatly in my football career so that gain enough money to properly treat my father. As years go by I get better, my talents get spot by several scouts but the team that I was look for were the 49ers for obvious reason. So during the NFL draft, guess who selects me…the Pittsburgh Steelers, I honestly couldn't believe it. But regardless, I spent many seasons there and earned a lot of money. I could finally support my family. When I finally got the chance to visit my father in the hospital he looked like a ghost of his former self, but he still greeted me with a smile on my face, despite the pain he was going through. He was so proud of what I had accomplished. I told him 'I wasn't only doing this for myself…I was doing it for him…he…we both cried and hugged each other. On the day that the Steelers won the super bowl in 2009, when I held the Vince Lombardi Trophy I towards the crowd, I see and old man and old woman crying so much in the front row, I go towards them…and it my mother and father cheering. He told me that the doctors told him that going out in let alone like an atmosphere like the super bowl produces could kill because his body was so weak. When I asked him why he came despite what the doctor said, he replied, 'To prove that…my conviction could at least be nearly as noble as yours.' I couldn't stop crying. The next day…he passed away. I made an oath that no matter what happens my conviction towards what my father loved, towards what I loved, would never be placed under scrutiny. When you shot my shot you shot me in the shoulder the bullet tore through my rotator cuff. As a quarterback the shoulder is a very important part of the body. The doctor tells me that I need to have surgery and that I wouldn't be able to play football for three to four months. With the seemingly unlikely prospect the Steelers wouldn't make the playoff I still didn't want to insult the memories of father and give up, no until the last the last game had been played. So I didn't go to have surgery, I lied to coach and players about how I was medically clear to play and so I continued to play and would you believe it, I did even more damage to shoulder. After only the first quarter I screaming in agony and I was taken to the hospital and the doctor said that the further strain that I provided to shoulder torn the tendon beyond repair…I could never play football. I didn't want to believe but every time I tried to through a ball it felt like I was building, it was immensely painful. I just couldn't handle it. The one that gave my life meaning it was taken away from me. I was so depressed. Everyone I knew tried to cheer me up players, coaches, friend…my mother. But the idea of not being able to at honour my father for the sacrifices had made…drove me over the edge. I tried to commit suicide by overdosing but mother my came to house and called the ambulance just in time. When I woke up I saw her crying so hard. I told her about how I felt, what I'd been going through…but it didn't matter to her, because in her eyes I tried to take the coward's way out. But what hurt the most was when she said that if my father were still alive and knew of how I tried to take my own life, he would've have been so…disappointed. I was lost for words. I just…you…you two motherfuckers will suffer, I will it make my mission in life."

Tails slowly lifted his head up. "You fucked up your own life. Do you honestly believe killing me and Sonic is going to make things right?"

Brian then got up and angrily threw the chairs he was sitting on across the room. "I don't care about what's right…I WANT WHAT'S FAIR! You two robbed me off my life! Everything that I loved and I cared for…taken away because of two. I can no longer honour my father and mother's sacrifices which gave me the opportunity to become the star which they believed I could become. When you two finally feel the suffering that I went through…then you have my permission to die."

"I'll be sure to say hello to father in hell."

Brian then hit Tails in the chest area again with the crowbar, which caused Tails to suffer and collapsed lung and as a result he had trouble breathing and even speaking. Brian went behind Tails, pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot Tails directly in the lower spine, paralysing him from the waist down. Brian then unbound his now dead legs from the chair, un-cuffed him and kicked him off the chair, result in Tails' near lifeless body to be lying face down on the floor.

"How does it feel to be defenceless and powerless to prevent the inevitable? You can't move and you can't talk, it's as is if the world has shut you out…like it did to me"

Tails tried to speak but his collapsed lung had severely hindered his ability to speak. Knappmiller, realising Tails was trying to speak, got closer to his face.

"Sorry Tails, but could speak a little louder…I can't hear you."

Tails looked at Knappmiller and then spat blood at him and gave him a bloody grin. Brian reacted by angrily by stamping on Tails head. Brian then dropped the crowbar and made his way to the large rectangular object and pulled off the white sheet that was covered by revealing the object to be a huge bomb.

"We'll continue our conversation in hell Tails…because there is so much I want to hear from you."

Knappmiller went into his pocket, pulled out a cell phone, pressed a few numbers on it and set off the timer of the bomb for blow up in one minute. Knappmiller then left the warehouse. Tails crawled slowly and painfully towards the door using only his hands. Once he reached the door he tried to open it but it was all in vain as the door was locked and the handle was chained from the other side, indefinitely preventing anyone from getting in or out. There was only twenty seconds before the bomb would go off in the abandoned warehouse. Tails knew the end was near. He slumped to the ground momentarily before sitting back up against the locked door. Tails' face was so bloodied it seemed as though he was wearing a crimson mask and he couldn't see through his left eye as it was swollen shut. Tails was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss. All of a sudden, time seemed to move slower with each second that passed. He was beginning to wonder why he was here and how he got into this situation. As his life flashed before his eyes, Tails suddenly passed out from shock.

_- Flashback –_

_Green Hill Zone_

_- Evening -_

_- 11 Years Ago –_

_Sonic was lying on the grass while Tails was fixing the Tornado._

"_Hey Tails…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Do you have any plans for what you're gonna do with your life?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_We'll…the only thing I've ever seen you do, other than help me kick Eggman's butt, is fix up the tornado. Do you plan on being a mechanic of something?"_

"_When all you do is run like the wind, Sonic? I don't I should be the one taking questions about what to in my future from a guy with no qualifications."_

_Sonic chuckled slightly. "I guess you got me there."_

_Tails step away from the tornado and sat next to Sonic. "Why are you on this subject?"_

"_Last night I had dream where I was this really old guy looking down on your grave. On the tombstone, all it said way '100 Years Old. Mechanic.' And it made me think, how you only have one life and that you should treasure that life. You know…"_

"_I know what you mean, you only live once. You should never put a price on your life or treat it like it's a commodity. If you feel you deserve more…you should get it, don't you think?"_

_Sonic then stood up. "Yeah…that's why I run like the wind…so all of lives great pleasures that I feel I want…I'll find them, even if I have to search every inch of this world."_

_Tails then stood up side by side to Sonic. "If you ever go on a journey like that…take me along with you."_

_Sonic smiled. "Of course old pal. Even in death…our journey will never end._

_Tails smiled. "And even if it ever does, we go out with a bang."_

_Sonic and Tails grinned at each other. Feeling secure, know that the both of them would go everywhere together and even death…they wouldn't be separated._

Tails woke up slightly and smiled as a tear feel down from his. "I'll see you…soon, old friend…to continue…our journey…"

The bomb then went off as in the Tails' mind, the burning inferno produced from the explosion engulfed him slowly. Tails…went out with a bang.


	22. There Will Be Blood

XXII – There Will Be Blood

Amanda's Mansion

East Gate Bel Air, West Los Angeles

- June 3rd -

- 10:00 AM EST -

Amy was in a deep sleep, however, the loud ringing of her iPhone work her up. She groaned and rubbed her head while opening her bloodshot eyes.

"Damn it…who the fuck could be calling me this early in the morning?"

She got out of bed, went over to her handbag, got out her iPhone and answered it.

"Hello…"

"Amy, this Jean…"

"Don't call me 'Amy'. My name is Amanda."

"But at the party you said…"

"I say a lot of things while I'm drunk, but that doesn't make them a fact."

"Okay… well, you need to watch the news right now…because…well…you'll know."

Jean then hung up leaving Amy confused. She groggily got out of bed and went downstairs to the living room and turned on her high definition wide screen plasma TV.

"This is Fox News. I'm Dianne Simmons. And keeping with the main story this morning well know designer and stylist, Ricardo Del Rio Rodriguez, was found dead in Grove Street in what appeared to be a co-ordinated shooting. Police have sealed off the entire street and forensic teams continue to survey the scene and gather evidence. Ricardo Del Rio Rodriguez, has known to be good friends with celebrity artist Amanda Rose, however, at this time she was to unable to be reached for comment…"

Amanda turned off the television and fell to her knees with tears streaming down her eyes. Her mind went blank as she couldn't handle the news she had discovered. Suddenly, something inside of her snapped and her tears stopped suddenly stopped flowing and the aching in her heart transformed into a numbing feeling throughout her body. She stood up rubbed her eyes, which had now become empty, went upstairs, brushed her teeth, had a bath and went her room and changed into some stylish clothes. She was about to leave her room but as her hand was just inches away from the door knob, but then all of a sudden, her body just shut down and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Amy opened after a few seconds saw that she was surrounded by nothing but white space.

"Ames…"

Amy instantly recognized that voice got to her feet quickly and turned around to her father and mother. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Am I…dead?"

Amy's mother and father laughed briefly, they then started to walk towards Amy, who was starting to stumble back baffled by what she was seeing and hearing. She eventually landed on her backside after tripping on her own feet.

"I…I don't get this, what's happening? Where am I? Why are you here? How am…"

Amy's mother then kneeled down and placed a finger on Amy's lip which made her immediately stop talking. Amy's mother and father then sat down opposite side of Amy which bright smiles on their faces.

"You always had a lot to say, don't you think Mary?"

Janet smiled. "Yeah, she was a real motor mouth, Joseph."

Amy blushed slightly. "Even as hallucinations, you still embarrass me."

"Ames, the reason that we're here is because what you've been thinking about recently…have made us sad."

"Mom…dad…you've got to understand…I've lost everything that I care for. I just can't continue to act as if this is another day. I tried but…ever since I heard the news of my best friend being murdered all I thought about since then was to make the people who did this suffer."

Janet placed her arm around Amy. "Don't go down the road that you're contemplating, you may never come back."

Mark grabbed Amy's hand. "We want you to join us someday, but if you follow through with what you're thinking, it'll never happen."

Amy looked and her mother and father with tears streaming down her cheeks and hugged the both of them.

"I'm so sorry! I just… I want to… I… I'm so confused and angry and…"

Mark and Janet smiled brightly and hugged her back. "It's okay… we'll be waiting for you… goodbye angel… until we meet again."

Amy then opened her eyes and looked outside her window to see that not only were paparazzi camping outside of the gat of her mansion but also that it was night. She was shocked to see that that had elapsed so quickly it was like a short space of time. She looked at her clock and it was exactly 10:00 PM. She saw that he clothes had become scruffy and crumpled from lying on the ground for hours, so she decided to change into more casual clothes. While wearing Armani jean, pink and black Nike shoes and wearing a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt she went out the back of her mansion jumped over the wall and started running towards the main entrance into East Gate Bel Air while using her iPhone to call someone.

"Hello?"

"Jean?"

"Amanda… I'm sorry about Rico an-"

"I know… thank you. It's been really difficult for the last few hours, so do you think you could pick me up at the main entrance into East Gate Bel Air, but there are load of paparazzi outside the gate of my mansion and, honestly, if I get even one question for those parasites, I'm gonna lose it."

Jean laughed. "Sure. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Amy ended the call and after a few minutes of running she got to the gate where she saw Jean in a black Hummer, got into it and sat in the passenger's seat.

"So where do you want me to take you?"

"Anywhere. Just please… drive anywhere, I really don't care. "

Jean began to drive and it was an awkward atmosphere as Jean didn't really know what to say to Amy that wouldn't upset her. So he decided to keep quit for the while he drove. After a few minutes of driving he stopped at a red light in an empty, quite intersection

"You know… Amy…"

Amy then turned to Jean with slightly angered expression on her face.

"I thought I told you to call me Ama-"

"I know what you told me to call you but… I doubt I would have been able to grab you attention, because judging from your body language, you weren't going talk me if I called you 'Amanda'. Listen, it always difficult losing someone close to you, at time you don't know how to react, you feel a mixture of anger, sadness, perhaps even regret if you think about the last thing you said to that person, but remember one important thing, there always be one person who will love you and care for you no matter what happens."

Jean placed his hand on Amy's hands and Amy was taken aback by Jean's advances as he began moving his face closer to hers.

"Amy I-"

Suddenly out of nowhere Jean was shot in the neck. Amy had a horrified expression on her face as she couldn't believe what she saw as blood was pouring profusely out of his neck. Just seconds later, Jean was shot in the head. Blood lightly splattered on Amy's face as she quickly looked forward to see that was a bright glint in the distance. She ducked just in time as another bullet whizzed through the windshield from where she was sitting. While she was still in a ducking position she stepped on the gas paddle and drove aimlessly down the street as bullets continued to bombard the Hummer. Due to not being able to look up in fear of being shot in the head, she eventually crashed the Hummer into a parked car on the street. A black female hedgehog carrying a sound-supressed spas-12 combat shotgun then casually walked up to the crashed Hummer and opened the passenger's seat door. She looked inside the hummer to only see one body in it, Jean's. Amy then appeared behind the black hedgehog with a loaded 9mm Browning Hi-Power a point plank range towards her head. The black hedgehog could immediately tell that she was behind her and smiled.

"So what's your next move?"

"Like you don't know…"

Amy then shot the black hedgehog in the head without hesitation. "It's a good thing Jean always had protection in his Hummer."

Amy then took a moment to contemplate what had just happened. She murdered someone and didn't hesitate, she felt as if she had lost her soul by killing that woman. There was no turning back.

"Mother… Father… I won't be joining you… I'm sorry."

Amy then looked down at the corpse of the female hedgehog and noticed that she had an earpiece she took it out of her ear and placed it in hers and all she heard a man shouting Russian.

"Don't worry. Розовый ежа мертв, и у меня есть ее тело. Напомнить нашего расположение снова, поэтому я могу привести тело."

"Мы находимся на премьере голливудской Мотель. Номер номер семь. Получить двигаться дальше."

"Вы лучше шваброй готово, потому что когда я принести тело, будет кровь."

Hollywood Premiere Motel

- 11:00 PM -

A black male dog and a brown female hedgehog were resting on their individual beds in their motel room. A knock is suddenly heard and the two of them smile at each other. The black dog went to the door and looked through the peephole and saw no one. The then turned to the brown hedgehog who was still lying on the bed, with a confused look her face.

"What?"

"I-"

The doorknob then flew out of the door and on the floor and the door swung wide open and using the sound-supressed spas-12 combat shotgun she picked from the her female assailant earlier tonight she shot the black dog in the chest sending him flying across the room. The brown hedgehog, shocked, the quickly tries to reach for his pistol on the nightstand but Amy shots his hand and then shot him in the chest killing him. Amy then cautiously approached the bathroom door and opens the door slightly. She then quickly noticed through a reflection in the mirror that there was someone hiding in the bathtub. She pointed her spas 12 directly at shower curtain then opened it slightly to reveal a yellow male bird just wearing a towel hiding in there. Amy looked at the bird menacingly. The bird just looked her slightly nervous but seemingly unwilling to talk. Amy then shot the bird in the crotch, which caused him to scream in agony.

"Who… sent… you?"

"Z… Z… Zakhaev. His name is… Vladimir Zakhaev. But we… only got the information from an American."

"What American?"

"Knappmiller…they call him…"

The bird then collapsed in the bathtub as the excessive blood loss. Amy then pulled the curtain concealing the bird and shot the bird causing blood the splatter all over the inside of the bathtub and shower curtain. Amy then search all of the bodies on discovered that the brown hedgehog had a mobile phone on him, she took it and casually walked out of the motel. She hooked the phone up to the GSP in the hummer, went in the 'contacts' area of the phone, found Zakhaev's number and called it began calling. After a few ring somebody picked up.

"да? Imran? Imran?! Почему вы не…"

Amy then hung after the GPS was able to track down the location of where the signal of Zakhaev's phone was coming from. She increased the speed of the hummer… the hunt was on.


	23. Next

XXIII – Next

?, ?

- 11:30 PM -

Amy was speeding down the road getting closer and closer to her target when she noticed that a blue hedgehog walking down the street. She stopped almost immediately. Sonic seemed perplexed that a black hummer would stop so suddenly in front of him. He started to believe it was one of the bounty hunter, however, when the window rolled down he was dumbfound to see Amy in driver's seat.

"Amy… but…"

She opened the passenger's door. "If you're going where I think you're going… then get in."

Sonic couldn't believe what Amy was doing but didn't hesitate to get in hummer in fear of what Amy would do next. As soon as Sonic got it Amy sped off with Sonic feeling the most emotionally uncomfortable he has ever felt in in his life. But at the same time he was angry. He knew the she was also going after Vladimir and was essentially throwing away a life that still has so much to life for revenge.

"It's not worth it, Amy. You have something to live for… I don't."

"Believe me. I want him and Knappmiller dead… way more than you think. Knowing that they are going rot in hell would provide me with a great personal comfort that the life I used to live never gave me. So you either help me… or I'll kill you."

"Is there a third option?"

Amy remained silent with a blank expression on her face

Sonic sighed. "I guess not. Okay we'll do this. But prepare for the consequences."

"Of course."

The tires of the hummer where then shot out while it was in the middle of an intersection, causing great distress to Sonic and Amy.

"What the hell happened, Amy?!"

"Get down!"

Sonic and Amy ducked as four black BMWs from each road that lead to the intersection surrounded the car quickly. Three men got out of each BMW, wearing black mask and black clothes, and each with either an assault rifle or shotgun, aimed their weapons at the hummer.

"There is no use we have you surrounded. Come out now or die."

There was no response from the hummer.

"Have it you way! Men, on my mark…"

"Amy, what the fuck do we do now!?"

"…aim…"

"Wait a minute, I just remembered that Jean was a Hollywood stunt man and he always loved to take stunt equipment for the set as a memento. Check in the back if there is anything we can use."

Sonic then quickly went to the back seat and flipped down the seat to check in the trunk to see if there was anything he could use. His eyes lit up when he came across something interesting.

"…fi…

Suddenly, four small balls were thrown out of each window of the hummer and landed near each of the four cars. The masked men seemed perplexed.

"What the hell is-"

Suddenly, smoke erupted, causing the men to cough and hide their faces. Taking advantage of the men being all distracted by the smoke, using his super speed, each of the men were disarmed. As the smoke cleared each masked man looked in bemusement at their weapons has been confiscated were placed in the hummer. Amy smiled slightly as the masked men looked at each wondering how this happened. The thing they heard was the beeping of the hummer as the door shuts with all their confiscated weapons

"How the hell did you-"

"If you want your weapons back, earn them… by fighting us."

The masked men looked at each confused and somewhat angry.

"Are you fucking crazy, why should we suddenly agree to such a ludicrous proposal!?"

"Because a true bounty hunter… doesn't need a gun to get the job done and doesn't need to hide their faces when on the hunt. They take pride and honour in the thrill of the hunt. I should know… I was one of you too. But along the way I lost sight of thing, I was arrogant, I thought for a moment I was invincible and untouchable… like the universe would always favour me and because of my twisted conceptions, warped ideals and backwards morality, I thought I was doing the right thing… but I wasn't and in the end, because of my attitude and my action, I lost everything that mattered to me… everything. The least I want is to die with dignity and not to be gunned down like a street rat. So please, accept my offer, put me rest with your fists and show me the pure, raw strength that bounty hunters are truly know for!"

Amy glanced at Sonic momentarily and could tell by the unnerving look in his eye and stone cold facial expression, that he was serious and meant every word he said. She could tell that through that speech Sonic was subliminally apologising to Amy and she smiled slightly at the thought of it. The masked men all looked at each other and grinned and smiled at each while slight nodding their heads. All twelve of them took of their masks and started to walked in closer to Amy and Sonic.

"Half of you will fight me and the other half with fight… the pink hedgehog."

The men all smiled and looked at each other. "You're funeral."

The men then spilt up into two groups of six and walked down the road slightly so the two separate fights would get enough space for themselves. Sonic was up against one cat, one cobra, one bulldog, one wolf, one green hedgehog and one crocodile. Amy was up against one bear, one lizard, one hawk, one fox, one chameleon and one tiger. Everyone got into their own fighting stance, the battles of life and death were about to begin. The bear walked alone towards Amy and as he got just inches away from making body contact with her. The nearly seven foot bear towered over Amy and looked down at Amy intimidatingly with a smug look on his face.

"So bitch, are you sure you want to fight me?"

Amy smirked. "Fight you? No… I'm sure I'm going to kill you."

They both entered a fighting stance, giving each other condescending looks. Then, without warning caught the bear with a swift and hard punch to the jaw the caused the bear to slightly lose his balance slightly. He and the other bounty hunters were very surprised to see quickly she quickly and hard she could punch. The bear quickly regained his composure, wiped drips of blood from his mouth and resumed his original fighting stance with a smug look on his face.

"Not bad. I never thought whores could punch this hard these days."

"I didn't think being punched in the face it a turn for you. You must be an extreme masochist."

The bear chuckled. "You're a funny girl. Just for the record… I let you have that shot for free, now… I'm going to snap you into two."

"…Whatever."

Amy then hit the beat with a flying spin hook kick to the head that knocked the bear several feet back. The rest of bounty hunter looked on in shock as the over sight foot bear was getting the crap beaten out of him so easily. Amy remained calm and unmoved by the response of the other bounty hunters. The bear on the other hand was starting to lose his cool. He wiped the blood from his forehead, got back to his feet and charged at Amy at full speed, who remained unnerved. He then threw a punch at Amy but she easily caught it, the bear was stunned at not only how quickly she able to react but how she able to block such a hard punch and make it seem like nothing. Amy smirked at the bear who appeared a bit shaken then hit him in the jaw with a vertical kick and punched him in the stomach so hard he started to cough out blood. The bear started to move backwards as he trying to regain his composure.

"Just for the record… that was for Rico."

"Who?"

"He was a friend for mine… and you motherfuckers MURDERED HIM!"

"Do you think any of us give a shit about your friend? As far as I know, if he's dead, he's in hell right now, and in just a minute, you going to be with him again!"

The bear then ran towards Amy again, and began throwing several punches and kicks at Amy only for her to either block them or dodge them easily. With each passing second the bear was getting more and more frustrated.

"Why… can't… I… hit… you!?"

Amy smirked. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that kind of question? You're the one throwing the un-coordinated punches and kicks."

Amy then hit the bear with a roundhouse kick to neck so hard fractured his neck and caused him to collapse to ground. The other five bounty hunters looked at astonishment.

"What… what just happened?"

"The kick to neck caused it become fractured, that resulted in him either being paralysed from the neck down… or him dying. Either way he way he won't be getting back on his feet anymore."

The bounty hunter had various facial expressions of shock and fear, they had no idea what they were dealing with. Amy then cracked her knuckles and looked that rest of the five bounty hunters with cold and serious expression on her face.

"So… who's next?"


	24. Counterattack

XXIV – Counterattack

The tiger then stepped forward, albeit somewhat reluctantly. But after seeing the dead, stare in her eyes he stared to feel a bit scared. Not wanting to feel intimidated he entered a fighting stance and appeared more determined and eager to fight.

"So, готовы ли вы умереть?"

"Dacă voi muri, voi fi sigur de a vă trageți la dracu 'cu mine."

Amy stared at the tiger blank expression on her face. "…Sonic only had enough time to teach me how to speak Russian, so I have no idea what the hell you just said, I'll just assume it was, 'Please kill me', or 'I hate my life, and I want you to end it.'"

The tiger became greatly angered and charged and threw punches at her in quick succession but she dodged all them and countered with a punch to the gut and elbow to back of the neck, stunning the tiger and causing him to fall to one knee. He quacking regained his composure and got back on two feet and started throw punches at her again. However, with every punch he threw at her, she either dodged it or counterattacked it with a punch to the gut or a punch to the face. The tiger was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and from his nose and was sweating quite a bit.

"The fight has only lasted two minutes but you seem quite tired and you're bleeding from the mouth and nose. Do you want a handkerchief?"

The tiger scowled at Amy and the spat blood in her face. Amy was unnerved by the tigers' digesting response and went into her back pocket, got out a white handkerchief and wiped the bloody spit off her face. The tiger charged towards Amy at full speed while growling loudly, however, Amy threw the handkerchief in his face distracting him and stopping the momentum of when he was charging to her. The tiger, while slightly visually impaired, still threw a blind jab but counter the jab with a punch to left cheek the slapped tiger ears with great force causing him to feel discombobulated. Feeling dazed and confused the tiger threw a wild right haymaker but Amy blocked it with her elbow and then punched him in the gut hard, taking the breath of him briefly and cracking a few of his ribs. He then threw a wild left haymaker but Amy blocked it again and then elbowed and punched him in the jaw, causing it to fracture. Amy then quickly followed up by punching in the stomach again, properly breaking the ribs. Amy then hit a haymaker of her own right on the jaw of the tiger, fully dislocating his jaw in the process. The tiger was stumbling back, coughing out blood and was struggling to breath, taking advantage, Amy then hit the tiger with a heel kick to the diaphragm sending him several feet and leaving him unconscious. The hawk, chameleon and lizard looked at the tiger unconscious body in amazement, they couldn't and didn't want to believe what was happening before their eyes; some of the most elite bounty hunter in the world were being picked apart.

"In summary, ears ringing, jaw fractured, four ribs cracked with three broken and diaphragm haemorrhaging due to traumatised solar plexus. Physical recovery will take six weeks but physiological recovery will take six months. Next."

The hawk, chameleon and lizard then surrounded Amy, while giving her a look of rage and fury which was so intense it could pierce someone's skin. Amy simply smiled at the situation rather than feeling intimidated, she was not only feeling unmoved but was actually excited at the prospect of fighting three people at the same time.

"I'm starting to feel a bit like a blood knight, because in a situation like this most people would be dreading having to fight three people at once but maybe now it's just the fact that I care little about what happens anymore that I'm just looking forwards towards anything unusual life may throw at me. I mean fighting three bounty hunters of class such you guys at the same time, I could be killed… well maybe I am exaggerating a little bit. I could get a bruise or maybe a small scratch… if I fight my hands behind my back."

The hawk then pulled out a knife from his back pocket and was about to stab Amy but she blocked it, the chameleon then quickly brought out brass knuckles and through a haymaker but he dodged it and the swung the hand of the hawk that was holding the knife into the throat of the chameleon, causing the hawk to unwitting stab him in the throat. The lizard then tried to hit Amy with a steel baton but she ducked and the lizard inadvertently hit the hawk knocking him out unconscious. Amy then swept the lizard of his feet and then viciously stamped on his head several times until blood started to come out of the back of his head. Amy looked at the six unconscious bodies near her and looked at Sonic who smiled at while the other bounty hunter were all in states of shock at what happened between six of their and Amy. The fight between the six of them and Sonic didn't even start because they amazed by the fights they had just seen a few moment ago.

"For the record… I trained her and she doesn't even know half of what I'm capable of."

All of the bounty hunters eyes became widened in shock, they were about to go up against someone who was superior in terms of fighting than what they had already seen in Amy. But the cobra swallowed his pride and was the only one who towards Sonic and looked at him with a determined and unnerved look on his face.

"I'm not going to go all out against you, because I believe that even is the scenario you would… oh who the hell am I kidding? I don't want this fight to drag on forever. I'm just going to make this quick."

Sonic then hit the cobra with a punch so quick that the other five bounty hunters and even Amy didn't even see it. Amy was the most shocked out of anyone.

"I never thought that you could punch that fast Sonic. The last time we sparred did… did you hold back when we were sparring?"

The cobra stumbled back while covering his nose. He removed his hand from his nose and saw that blood was on it, that one lighting quick punch had broken his nose. He wiped the blood that was coming from his nose but before he had a chance to recompose himself, Sonic hit the cobra with a butterfly kick and then immediately followed up with the two haymakers. Sonic then hit the cobra with a vertical kick to the jaw and then hit the cobra with three reverse roundhouse kicks in quick succession knocking the cobra to the ground barely conscious and bleeding from the mouth. Nobody could quite believe how quickly that fight ended, not even Amy. She saw the seriousness in Sonic's eye as he was fighting, he truly wasn't holding back.

"I couldn't even tell how many time Sonic hit, he was moving so fast. None of them stand a chance against him… I don't stand a chance against him. What are you, Sonic? Some sort of speed demon?"

Trying to catch him out by surprise, the crocodile then charged towards Sonic from behind with a punch looming. Sonic quickly turned around and kicked the crocodile in the midriff, then hit him with a right haymaker which was quickly followed up with an uppercut and high reverse roundhouse kick to the head, which knocked the crocodile flat on his back, writhing in pain.

"Two down in less than a minute, okay now is really starting to drag on longer than I thought."

The cat then cautiously approached Sonic with a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head. Sonic quickly noticed this and smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's ironic don't you think? Bounty hunters are usually supposed to be fearless, yet you seem quite afraid."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Well you're the first of the bounty hunters to sweat before engaging in combat."

The cat hissed at him at the charge at Sonic, throwing wild and fast punched and kicks at Sonic, with Sonic, using his super quick reflexes, was able to dodge or block with relative ease. Sonic then hit the cat with a very quick reverse roundhouse that sent the cat spinning to the floor

"Fuck this!"

The wolf, bulldog and green hedgehog then all pulled out machetes hidden underneath their trousers, while the cat, cobra and crocodile slowly got back on their feet and pulled out machetes of their own, which were also hidden underneath their trousers.

"Looks like you guys are going to fight dirty now."

The six bounty hunters gave Sonic menacing looks, while Sonic put on a pair of black leather gloves and extended his right hand outward. The bounty hunters then gave Sonic a confusing look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, where's my machete? Since this has become a true fight to the death, don't you think you can at least let me die in honour by fight with the same weapon you have and for you to know you've taken down you hardest target yet while he was at his best?"

"Hell no! We've seen how capable you are just your hands, with a weapon like ours you'd be unstoppable! Do you think we'd be stupid enough to essentially give you the advantage?"

Sonic sighed. "I guess you right. Then can you at least shake my hand, as a way of final respect to a fellow bounty hunter?"

The six bounty hunters looked at each other quizzically for a few moments but the green hedgehog stepped forward, much to the surprise of the other bounty hunters, and shook Sonic's hand.

"You know, considering its six on one, it going to be massacre."

Sonic smiled slightly. "I know."

Sonic then quickly reached down his back and pulled out his own machete and cut off the hand that the green hedgehog was holding his machete in so fast that it seemed like a blur. Amy, the other five bounty hunters and especially the green hedgehog were in a state of bewilderment.

"W…w…why'd you do that?! W…w…where did you get… HE JUST CUT MY HAND OFF!"

The green hedgehog stumbled back a few steps and eventually fell to his knees as blood was pouring out of the bloody stub in his arm from where his hand got cut off. Sonic then picked the hand he cut off from the ground and threw it to the green hedgehog and kicked away the machete the green hedgehog was holding in that hand.

"This machete was 'personal' git from two of your fellow bounty hunters that I made acquaintances with, unfortunately due mitigating circumstances they won't be joining us… ever."

The other bounty hunter were frozen is shock and fear, while the green hedgehog was crying pain and agony.

"What are you assholes standing around for!? Kitsim!"

The bounty hunters looked each other confused as to what the green hedgehog said.

"He's in shock right now. But I think he said… 'Kill him'."

The five of them then all rushed towards Sonic, but remained calm, cool and collected. The cat tried to land the land the first strike but Sonic dodged with ease and quickly cut the cat deep though the stomach and fell to the ground dead. Sonic then quickly blocked the attempted machete strike from the crocodile with his own machete and quickly countered by stabbing the crocodile straight through his upper chest and he then fell to the ground dead as well. Sonic then noticed that the bulldog, wolf and cobra were about to strike at the same time so he quickly kicked away the bulldog and the blocked the incoming machete from the wolf with his machete. Sonic then quickly ducked from the wild machete swing from the cobra and cut the cobra deep through the stomach just like that cat and fell the floor lifeless. Sonic then stabbed the wolf through neck when he saw him charging towards him. The bulldog then started wildly and angrily swung his machete at Sonic several time but blocked and dodged every strike. Sonic then quickly cut of the hand that the wolf was using to hold the machete, slit his chest and stabbed him through the heart, killing with immediate effect. Sonic looked at the bloody, lifeless surrounding and just walked away from them like nothing. He walked over to the one handed green hedgehog who was still on floor and in shock. Sonic knelt down and bloody stub on his arm from his hand was cut off and saw a great of blood coming out of it.

"Life is just one giant bloodbath…"

Sonic then stabbed the green hedgehog in the chest with his machete

"…it's just a case of who has less blood on their hands and who can wipe it off the quickest."

Sonic then twisted the machete killing him instantly. Sonic walked over to Amy and looked at her with a cold look on her face.

"Let's go Amy, we still have work to do."

"What about the bodies?"

"What about them? Besides, you contributed to this mess just as much as I did."

"Well I wouldn't be in this mess if you had just been honest with me from the start!"

"Will you for one fucking second, just one fucking second, stop acting as if the world revolves around you? It doesn't matter how you got into this mess because at the end of the day, you're a part of it, it may seem cruel and unfair but that is just how life is. I thought by now you would have understood. So were going to finished what has been started, because you've seen me kill, so that makes you a sole witness because believe me, the bounty hunters won't talk, even if they could. So you are going to help me kill Vladimir, because if you don't… I'll rip your fucking heart out though your asshole. Understand? Because honestly… I just don't fuck anymore and I know you don't either. So I don't want you to lecture me with any of the high morality bullshit, because we're all just animals fighting other animals, like nature intended."

Amy was greatly intimidated by Sonic's threat as she could see the cold look in his eyes and knew just what Sonic was capable of when he would put effort in fighting. She had never seen Sonic be so threatening and intimidating. Amy didn't say a word as Sonic walked away from Amy and towards the black hummer. Amy eventually walked followed up with him. They both got in and Sonic drove off as they prepared to 'meet' Vladimir.


End file.
